


Yoshi Kart Abridged

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Kart - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Mario Kart, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to read Yoshi Kart, but with just the actual racing, plus a few exclusive bits? Well... you came to the right place! Done to celebrate ten years of Yoshi karting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sauropod Forest (Forest Of Illusion)

Master Hand: Welcome one and all to Yoshi Kart Abridged, where you'll only read the racing bits of Yoshi Kart, putting the art in kart... and you're in for a real treat, I tell ya h'what. Enjoy the racing thrills and chills, as you don't have to deal with random hijinx that don't involve racing, or an infamous list of racers that ultimately no one cares about. With that said... _LET THE RACING BEGIN._

Yoshi: (shudders) I got a bad feeling in my tail... and I usually don't get those... (gulps nervously as he gets in his kart and takes off for the race)

_All the racers gathered at the starting line took off into what was actually the Forest Of Illusion from Super Mario World... since this whole racing thing mostly takes place in Dinosaur Land, the hub world map of the same game. But since it's fair to be a bit more 'prehistoric' and making this actually dinosaur related as opposed to just being blatantly boring food puns that got old immensely quick... and given that this was a forest full of illusions on top of different sauropods, things didn't seem as quaint as one would think, so with that in mind..._

Boshi and Bronto were face-to-face with each other while the Roadrunner was in first place, followed by Trevelyan as several sauropods all loomed their heads over the racers.

"And it's...THE ROADRUNNER!" Master Hand shouted loudly. Everyone sweatdropped as the Master Hand exclaimed in disbelief, "I don't believe this! This fool is just running and he's beating everyone else."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wile E. Coyote speeds towards Trevelyan.

"Oh wait, it's Wile E. Coyote. Maybe he'll figure this out," Master Hand announces, watching what will take place.

* * *

We are zoomed back at the starting line, where Yoshi is STILL fixing his engine and Pichu's eating his cheesecake.

"Damn it, Pichu. First you snuck to my house, and then you ruin my car? You better pray your cheesecake loving ass that I come out first for this," Yoshi said, as oil hit his face.

Pichu couldn't help it but laugh as the oil-covered Yoshi checked the wheels.

* * *

Meanwhile in the race, May and Misty are behind James Bond.

"Do you have anything to use, Misty?" May asked.

Misty shook her head and said, "Nope."

Suddenly, Max appeared out of the backseat and said, "I have something useful!"

Both girls screamed and shouted, "AHHH! MAX!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Max chuckled and said, "Well, I still know about you guys, and I have never raced before, so what the hey."

Suddenly, green Koopa shells hit the girls and Max.

"GAH! Who threw that?" May cried, grabbing the steering.

Suddenly, Conker passed by and laughed at the girls. "Suckers!"

"Grrr...that squirrel's gonna pay!" Misty growled, shaking her fist.

Wile E. Coyote came close to Roadrunner. "So, still a pro at running, and being a pain STILL, eh?" Wile E. Coyote said to the Roadrunner.

Roadrunner looked at Wile E., and then he ran faster.

Wile E. Coyote coughed due to the dust left by Roadrunner, and mumbled, "That stupid bird is gonna regret doing that."

Trevelyan passed the coyote and he saw a drawbridge nearby. "Feh, I'll take this route," He muttered to himself, as he turned around and entered the drawbridge. "Hmm, what does this do?" He wondered, as he rang the bell, which caused the drawbridge to rise and the other road to crumble.

"Well, the main road is crushed, and the bridge is rising," Master Hand announced. "The Star Fox team better hurry if they want to make it."

"We can't even fit in there," Fox McCloud stated, scratching his head.

Falco Lombardi got in his arwing and said, "Just use the arwings."

Fox jumped in his arwing and replied, "Great idea."

The arwings flew inside as the other racers that didn't fly had to use their cars as boats.

"Good thing our car is part-boat," Misty said to May and Max, as she pressed the button and the car turned into a boat.

"The others better catch up if they want to pass this bridge," Master Hand renounced, as Banjo the Honeybear and Kazooie the Breegull got closer.

"BANJO, THE BRIDGE!" Kazooie cried.

Banjo rubbed his chin, and he then stated, "We'll have to go flight mode."

Kazooie spotted a button and pressed it. "Hmmm...I wonder what this button does," Kazooie said after pressing it.

Back at the starting line, Yoshi was laying on the ground, exhausted. Pichu did nothing but eat his cheesecake when the car started making noise.

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Yoshi asked, rubbing his head.

Pichu pulled Yoshi back in and replied, "I dunno."

Suddenly, the car dashed out of the stadium at full speed and Yoshi/Pichu were hanging on tightly.

"GAH! This is nuts!" Yoshi shouted. Pichu shrieked, "GAH! If this keeps up, I won't be left! Neither will my cheesecake!"

Back on the road, everyone passed the drawbridge and they were inside the main interior of the Saurpod Forest racecourse - the forest itself.

Peppy threw a Koopa shell at Heppy, but it missed and it hit Sonic/Amy instead.

"Oh Sonic! Whatever shall we do?" Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

"That just hit me. Why am I in a car when I can just run?" Sonic said, as he pushed aside the car and started running as Amy held tightly to Sonic.

"Hey!' Heppy shouts angrily in disbelief, "That's cheating!"

"I don't think those are in the rules," Peppy added, passing by Heppy.

"Looks like Sonic found a new approach," Master Hand announced, as he floated towards James Bond.

Trevelyan hopped on the top of James Bond's tank and sat there. James Bond is coming behind the Star Fox. Trevelyan is sitting on his tank.

"I hear somebody on my door," James said.

"It's me, James," Trevelyan replied.

James gasps. "Alec?" He askes, looking at the top of the tank.

Trevelyan jumps to the gun part of the tank, grabs his AR33, and says, "That's right. I'm gonna stay with you until we get ahead."

"Oh no you're not." James Bond retorts, as he raises the gun part of the tank and sends Trevelyan into the sky.

Trevelyan chuckles and says, "My plan worked like a charm. Now if I can just reach the wing..." But suddenly, he bumps into the windshield of the Flying Krock, since it was in front of the Star Fox.

"Whoa! Who are you?" King K. Rool asked.

Baron shook his head and said, "Maybe you should ask questions when he's CONSCIOUS."

"Good idea," King K. Rool replied as he took Trevelyan inside the Flying Krock.

* * *

Tyrannoyoshi Rex was still at the drawbridge, waiting for it to come down. "Come down, damn it," Tyrannoyoshi Rex mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Yoshi and Pichu sped towards the drawbridge and they ended up in the water.

"Hey! Who left a puddle of oil here?" Yoshi yelled, as the car started sinking slowly in the water.

"GAH! The water is running my cheesecake!" Pichu squealed.

Suddenly, the feared Tyrannoyoshi Rex tossed Yoshi and Pichu in the air as the gigantic dinosaur busted the drawbridge with his brute strength.

"Hahahaha! I don't need a stupid drawbridge after all," Tyrannoyoshi Rex chuckled evilly to himself, as Yoshi and Pichu fell into the castle.

"Well, at least we are back on the road," Yoshi said.

Pichu resumed eating his cheesecake.

Yoshi gave Pichu an angry look and said, "You could at least be useful for once and use your electric attacks to boost ourselves further!" Pichu looked at Yoshi and thunderbolted the car, which caused it to zoom out of the castle and ended up behind May and Misty.

"Hey, is that Yoshi and Pichu?" May asked.

Misty looked behind and said, "It's them all right. I can recognize Yoshi's big nose," Misty said.

Yoshi gave Misty an angry look.

Misty sweatdropped. "Sorry," She apologized, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

Back in the Flying Krock, Trevelyan wakes up and points his guns at the Kremlings. Trevelyan says to them, "Who or what are you?"

Kaptain points his own gun to Trevelyan and replies, "I be Kaptain K. Rool. This o'er here is King K. Rool and o'er here is Baron K. Roolenstein."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Baron said to Trevelyan, bowing.

Trevelyan looks angrily at Baron and says, while pointing his AR33, "Not for me. Prepare to die."

King K. Rool stepped up and said, "Wait, wait. Is that any way to treat work associates?"

Trevelyan's eyes perked up and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kaptain shook his head and said, "C'mon now. We all be bosses from Rareware games."

Trevelyan looked strangely at Kaptain K. Rool and said, "I don't remember you."

Baron K. Roolenstein told Trevelyan, "That's because you were created in a later, but popular, game."

"Yeah, I mean who doesn't know you!" King K. Rool pointed out.

Meanwhile at the Star Fox, Fox McCloud and his crew were back inside the Star Fox and were right behind the Flying Krock.

"Prepare to fire!" Fox shouted to his crew.

The Star Fox started firing lasers at the Flying Krock, which caused it to lose a few cannons.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Kaptain yelled to a Kremling as the ship rolled back and forth.

"WE'VE BEEN SHOT, CAPTAIN! THE STAR FOX HAS OPENED FIRE!" The Kremling yelled to the pirate crocodile.

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE!" King K. Rool shouted.

The Kremling pointed out, "FORTUNATELY, NO! NOT UNLESS WE MANAGE TO POWER UP THE MAIN ENGINES AND STOP THEIR FIRE POWER!"

The Star Fox fired a few more missiles at the Flying Krock.

"We are doomed," King K. Rool said, as the engine of the Flying Krock started to die down.

"I CAN STOP THEIR FIRE POWER! ALL I NEED IS TO GET ABOARD!" Trevelyan shouted, as he started walking down the main corridor until...

"WAIT, TREVELYAN!"

"WHAT!" Trevelyan shouted back as the three Kremling bosses ran to him.

"I SUGGEST A TEMPORARY ALLIANCE!" Baron told Trevelyan. Trevelyan made a face and replied, "WHY!"

King K. Rool shouted to Trevelyan, "RIGHT NOW, WE BOTH HATE STAR FOX AND WISH TO BRING HIM DOWN!"

Kaptain stepped up and shouted to Trevelyan, "MY GUN HAS TELEPORTATION ABILITIES! I CAN BEAM OURSELVES OVER THERE!"

"IN THAT CASE, I APPROVE!" Trevelyan shouted back, as the Kremlings and the man teleported inside the Star Fox.

* * *

Yoshi/Pichu and May/Misty were steadily behind Oscar the Grouch.

"All right, gang, all we need to do for now is to pass this retarded muppet, and we'll get ahead" Yoshi said with confidence, grinning as he fired a green Yoshi egg at Oscar.

Oscar turned around and shouts, "FILTH!" He then threw filth at Yoshi/Pichu and May/Misty.

"Ewwww!" May and Misty yelled.

"GAH! He's ruining my cheesecake!" Pichu yelled, as he electrocuted Oscar the Grouch with his thunderbolt.

Unfortunately, the thunderbolt caused Oscar's car to zoom ahead and ended up between Bottles and Mumbo.

"Great, it couldn't get worse," Yoshi mumbled.

* * *

Boshi and Bronto were having a war of their own. "I'm stronger than you," Boshi said to Bronto, ramming into him.

"I'm stronger than you," Bronto sneered, ramming back into Boshi.

Both of the two different, blue dinosaurs started pushing each other on the road as they passed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Baby Mario asked, noticing Boshi and Bronto are approaching. Baby Luigi shrugged and said, "I don't know." He throws a mushroom into the engine tank and the wagon zooms off.

Boshi and Bronto continued pushing each other when they passed Pipsy the Mouse and Drumstick the Rooster.

"I'm stronger," Boshi said as he pushed Bronto harder.

Bronto pushed back harder and said, "I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "Well, I'm stronger."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "No, I'm stronger."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm strongerer."

Bronto snarls and rams back. "I'm strongererer."

Boshi growls and rams back. "I'm strongerererest."

"Yeah, well fuck you." Bronto remarked as he then takes out a small stick and threw it in the engine of Boshi's car. The stick caused the engine to explode, and Boshi ended up behind as the other racers passed him. However, Boshi took out a star and put it in his engine. A few seconds later, the engine recovers and Boshi's car zooms passed other racers. Eventually, Boshi is face-to-face with Bronto.

"I'm...stronger..." Boshi said, as he used his vicious claws to cause Bronto's car to explode.

"AHHHOOHOOHOOHOOOIIIIEE!" Bronto screamed, as he went way up in the air, and pummeled back down on Master Hand.

"Oof! Now that was uncalled for!" Master Hand shouted.

The audience's seats stopped floating as Master Hand got out of the hole and put the unconscious Bronto to the side.

Goofy appeared with an angry look and yelled, "Grrr! That's my phrase!" He then disappeared.

"Well, this race is getting crazier and crazier by the minute," Master Hand said, as he regained his floating and the audience's seats started moving again. "Folks, now that we have completed the first area of Sauropod Forest, we will now proceed to the next area. Hang on!" Master Hand told them, as he and the audience zoomed up to first place, where the Roadrunner was still in the lead.

_A couple of minutes of solid racing action later..._

"...And with that, they're off!" Master Hand proclaimed as the audience cheered, the racers heading through the huge, thick tropical forest, "All of the racers are making their way through the fabled Sauropod Forest. Rumors have it that there is a large meadow filled with all sorts of sauropods. Even more so, There's rumors that somewhere inside is the sight of the Forest Of Illusions! Oh, how will our racers manage to cope! Find out!"

Waluigi transformed his purple-colored kart into a motorcycle as he took off, passing by Link and Samus as he approached Toadette. Toadette looked behind her, gasping as she tried getting Waluigi off of her trail. She turned left, heading into the jungle foliage as Waluigi followed her, performing a wheelie as he gained on her tail. Toadette gasped as she swerved to the right, with Waluigi firing a green Koopa shell at her. Toadette screamed as her pinkish kart bobbed over, with Waluigi passing her by ease. Growling, Toadette slammed her foot on the pedal as she trailed Waluigi. Waluigi looked behind him, grinning as he held up a Bo-Bomb. Toadette gasped, turning to the right as she crashed into several bushes. Waluigi chuckled as he tossed the Bo-Bomb forward, a fiery explosion occurring. He laughed as he took off, turning around the right bend as he rose up on the platform. He looked behind him, to see no one there. He smiled as he turned forward, only to crash right through a maple tree, the motorcycle tumbling down in mid air as it landed back on the dirt-paved path, with Waluigi landing right into the seat.

"Waa haa! Now THAT'S what I call a wild ride!" Waluigi exclaimed with satisfaction as he turned around the left, sliding towards the right as he headed upward the grassy hill, the tropical foliage helping set the mood perfectly.

Toadette was going as fast as she could, turning to the right as she landed back in the middle of the action. Pikachu, who was away from Marth and Roy, was zipping in a yellow kart, using his electricity to boost up. Toadette caught wind as she rammed her kart into Pikachu, causing the momentum of Pikachu's kart to die down a bit. Pikachu growled as he zapped Toadette, turning around the right bend, which went into a swirl as the racers followed the twisted path. Toadette held in her lunch as she followed closely to Pikachu, jumping over a set of motion sensored bombs hidden deep within the path, which all exploded on the past racers. However, Captain Falcon blasted right through in his famed Blue Falcon machine, pushing Toadette off with ease as Toadette fell into the jungle foliage, causing a random Lakitu to rescue her.

Pikachu laughed as he Thunderbolted his own kart, causing it to go faster than ever imagined as he zipped right past the Great Fox and the Flying Kroc, turning to the left as he headed downward, passing by several young Apatosauruses that were munching on the surrounding leaves. Pikachu headed up and down a loop hole, winding back up on the main path as he rejoined Marth and Roy, who took out a few racers with ease.

Captain Falcon continued on the main path, turning to the right as he headed up a ramp, the Blue Falcon spinning as it performed a stunt, landing roughly on the path. Several stone pillars popped up, but the Blue Falcon easily swerved around it, with not a scratch on it. However, a bomb landed on it, causing the vehicle to spin around and crash right through a spear pillar, sending several rocks towards the incoming racers from behind. Captain Falcon growled as he regained control, turning to the right and speeding off, determined to win. Toad emerged from the wreck that the pillars caused, using his Golden Mushroom to boost. He rushed past the Blue Falcon, sticking out his tongue at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon growled as he aimed his sights on Toad. Stepping on the gas, the Blue Falcon bumped into Toad's kart, causing it to spin around due to the sheer size difference. Toad regained control, swerving to the left as he slipped behind several yellow banana peels. The Blue Falcon hovered over the banana peels, landing on the path as it appeared to the left of Toad, ramming into the young humanoid mushroom boy. Toad yelped as he was nearly pushed off the path, nothing below but jungle foliage, bushes, and several thorny vines. The sun shone brightly on the entire Sauropod Forest as Captain Falcon attempted to push Toad off the path once more, but was distracted by an incoming Bullet Bill, which knocked him into the air. The Bullet Bill disappeared, revealing Daisy wearing her orange biker outfit, riding a Mach Bike.

Toad gasped as he tried to contain himself, slightly blushing as Daisy tried her best to seduce him. Toadette came blasting nearby using triple mushrooms, seeing Daisy wheelie right in front of Toad. Growling, Toadette grabbed a red shell and fired at Daisy, taking her out as she bumped into Toad, winking at him. Toad sighed of relief as he managed to regain control, taking off with Toadette. However, Daisy would not stand for it, standing up as she grunted, releasing a loud, powerful fart that caused the Mach Bike to blast off, as Daisy held on tightly to the maneuvers as her butt served as an extra engine. Toad and Toadette gasped as Daisy caused them to spin around, later crushed by the weight of the Blue Falcon, which came back. Captain Falcon smirked as he taunted the crushed humanoid mushrooms, blasting right off as he turned to the right, following Daisy upward. Toad and Toadette moaned as they popped back into form, being passed by Shadow The Hedgehog, who was on his own motorcycle, using his Chaos Control to warp in between racers.

Waluigi turned around the right bend, heading through the jungle foliage as he entered an underground cavern, which was right beneath the main path. As Waluigi ventured deeper and deeper, he turned to the right, snatching the beautiful bright jewels that were on the interior walls as he turned to the right, looking at the wonderous underground lake in awe as he blasted off, heading uphill as he ran over a zipper, gaining an extra boost of speed as he used a wheelie to combo the boost. He exploded right out of the cavern, landing on several plants as he headed on an uncharted path, turning to the right as he was nearby the main path. Shadow then popped up right next to Waluigi with Chaos Control power, ramming into Waluigi as he tried to convince Waluigi that he had the better motorcycle. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he punched Shadow away, wheeling his way through as he turned to the left. Suddenly, Waluigi's motorcycle exploded as Waluigi went flying in the clear blue sky, landing in a pit of several thorny vines, which caused Waluigi to emerge out and run literally on top, the thorns all over his skinny limp body. Shadow laughed as he swerved around the pit, taking out a blue Chaos Emerald and aiming it at Waluigi as he fired, electrocuting Waluigi. Waluigi groaned as he fell into the thorny vines again, this time unable to get out. His job done, Shadow used Chaos Control to pop back on the main path, being ahead of Princess Daisy and Captain Falcon.

"Oh my heavens! It seems that Shadow The Hedgehog knocked out Waluigi with ease! And now, he teleported right in front of Princess Daisy and Captain Falcon, who both seem to be fighting each other for the spot!" Master Hand announced as he observed the scene further, "Although… it appears that Daisy is using her powerful farting to allow her bike to go further… how incredibly odd…"

* * *

Not too far on the forest race track, the infamous Team Rocket trio, consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth, were trailing behind Bowser, who was taking out the Yoshi Kart racers and the Diddy Kong Racers with his gigantic Bowser Shells. The trio looked at each other as they chuckled, rubbing their hands greedily.

"This should be a piece of cake," Meowth stated as he snapped his fingers together, "We'll overhaul this fatass, and then take the lead!"

"And rake in the victory for ourselves! Ohohoho!" James laughed as he had control of the wheel.

Jessie smirked as she pulled out a rocket launcher, aiming at Bowser. "Well, let's not waste anymore time." She took careful aim as the two racers turned around the right bend, heading downward literally through the tall standing pine trees as Bowser boosted away with speed. Jessie fired, several rockets spiraling out.

Bowser glanced behind him, seeing the rockets incoming. He blew red hot flames at them, destroying most of them, although one missile managed to escape, bursting right on the engine, which sent Bowser crashing into the top of an oak tree, causing it to collapse on the path, which in turn caused the road to be twisted up beyond belief. Several of the racers on the path screamed in shock as they were blasted right off, with Team Rocket taking lead as they past Bowser, who was quick to repair his large, burly green-and-orange kart.

"Well, that sure helped us well," Jessie commented as she smiled, taking a seat in the front as she pulled out some tea, sipping it as she sighed, "Ahh… I can already taste victory…"

James looked at the map as he turned to the left, swerving around the left bend as he turned right. "We seem to be heading towards the front of the pack. We'll be making great progress by then!" He proclaimed as he rammed James Bond off of the track, watching the spy crash through several bushes.

Meowth laughed with dignity and triumph as he placed both of his paws on his hips, pointing forward at the incoming racers, "Come on! Let's tear some of them up, and good!"

Jessie and James nodded in agreement as James swerved to the middle, going over a booster, which sent the rocket-shaped car blasting off like a rocket, leaving several of the racers in the dust.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again, but this time for good purposes," Master Hand pinpointed the obvious as he watched the action from the skies, "Let's see if anyone else can catch up to them."

* * *

Toad and Toadette were both swerving with each other, trying to see who could pass who first. Toadette winked as she grabbed a hook, placing it to the front of her kart as she fired it at a nearby branch, swinging right off of the path. Toad gasped as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, slipping on some oil, which caused him to swerve off of the road and into the forest foliage. Toad screamed as he covered his eyes, his kart surprisingly handling the pressure well as he tumbled deeper and deeper. Several gracing sauropods within the area bellowed as they were forced to move out of the way, Toad going through a feeding area as the kart headed uphill again, before soaring in the air, landing on another platform with a thud. Toad gasped as he held his chest, sighing as he wiped his forehead, looking at his map to ponder how he would get back. Toad turned to the left, roughly touching the plants that inhabited the forest as he gritted his teeth, wondering how he would get back. Suddenly, several coconuts fell from the trees, landing on Toad's kart, causing him to spin around and crash into a pine tree. Toad moaned as he felt dizzy, shaking his head as he regained control, swerving around th tree and continuing on. However, a strange purple aura appeared just above Toad, causing him to look up. Out of it came Waluigi, who managed to surprisingly recover as he landed on Toad, squishing him as he took off on his motorcycle, which he turned back into a normal kart. Toad moaned in pain as he popped back into shape a few moments later, swirlie eyes present on his face as he was greatly dazed. Waluigi laughed as he dropped several banana peels on the road, turning to the left as he went right under the main road. Toad growled as he grabbed a hook, attatching it to the engine of his kart as he tossed it afar, just missing Waluigi as he went off course, into the forest deeper as he bumped into several more sauropods. Toad screamed as he tried to regain control of his kart, but had no luck as he continued, entering a strange rainbowish vortex, which swallowed him up.

Reassured that Toad was gone, Waluigi headed up the path, turning to the right and going through a loop as he landed back on the road. However, he was smashed into the air by the fast speed of the Blue Falcon, of which Captain Falcon was desperate of trying to get Daisy off the road. Daisy taunted Captain Falcon as she stuck her tongue out, briefly jumping off of her Mach Bike and landing on the front window of the Blue Falcon, unleashing a loud and powerful fart that caused the Blue Falcon to spin out of control. Captain Falcon jumped out of the driver's seat, attempting a Falcon Punch, but Daisy smashed her butt into the captain's face, causing him to fall right back into the Blue Falcon as the vehicle spun off the path. Daisy giggled as she turned to the right, doing a wheelie as she gained more momentium. She quickly looked behind her, getting knocked up by a red shell. Toadette passed by her, waving as she turned to the right, swerving to the left as she went over a zipper, swerving to the right as she went over another zipper, and finally swerving to the middle as she went through a third zipper. Daisy growled angrily, and tried wheeling her way back up, when a Lightning bolt shrunk her and everyone on the course.

Waluigi, who had the Star power up, laughed as he went right through Daisy, plowing through her like a pile of dead leaves. Waluigi then grabbed a Chain Chomp, unleashing the beast as it gobbled up several small dinosaurs, birds, and insects on the path, jumping off the path to the right as it knocked down a pine tree, which fell on the course. Waluigi drove right through the hard bark, while Toadette jumped over it. Daisy got her act back together, using another burst of her farting to help get the Mach Bike running. Just behind her popped up Shadow, who rammed Daisy to the side as he continued using chaos control to head towards the front. Daisy growled as she wheelied as much as she could, unable to catch up. She sighed as she grabbed a Star power up, becoming invincible as she ran right through the zippers, swerving to the right as she gave Shadow the middle finger, winking as she swerved right in front of him, blasting the black hedgehog back with a loud, deadly fart. Shadow groaned in disgust as he tumbled, landing flat on his face as his motorcycle exploded. Daisy laughed as she jumped over one of the incoming branches, going high into the sky as she performed several stunts, landing roughly back on the road as she turned to the left, passing by Waluigi, who warped to another position. Toadette gasped as Daisy was directly behind her, not knowing what to do as several more branches came crashing down on the path.

Shadow managed to successfully redeem himself as he blasted right through the track, sending both Daisy and Toadette into the air as he went through the incoming loops with ease. Ahead of him were Pikachu, Marth, and Roy, of which the two swordsmen were trying to deal damage using their swordsmanship while Pikachu drove the large car. Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose, who were in a blue car shaped like Sonic's head, continued to dodge the attack. Shadow smirked as he turned to the left, heading off the path as another loop awaited him, going through it with ease. Daisy and Toadette both landed back on the path, ramming into each other several times as they clashed to get a main piece of the road. However, they were bowled over by a giant Bowser Shell, coming from Bowser who was roaring back on the track.

Up ahead was Bowser Junior, who now had to cope with Waluigi. Bowser Jr. snapped at Waluigi as he tossed several bombs at him, but the tall lanky man swerved several times, avoiding them with ease as Waluigi rammed into Bowser Jr.'s yellow kart. Hanging on, Bowser Jr. grabbed Waluigi by the collar and punched him out of his purple kart, taking off as he turned to the left, swerving to the middle and going over a zipper.

"And the race is heating up!" Master Hand announced boldly as the audience cheered very loudly. "Seems things have gotten a little bit more fruity for the racers! Let's see if they can handle the marching sauropods of their woody homeland!"

Mr. Krabs suddenly appeared right on the spot, hoarding a blue-colored barrel filled with green dollar bills. "Heating up? You mean, they're doing well?" His eyes turned into dollar signs as his mouth started watering.

Master Hand laughed as he patted Mr. Krabs on the back. "Why, of course, Mr. Krabs! The race is going spectacular!"

Mr. Krabs cheered as he jumped in the air, kicking his two scuttling feet together as his pincers pinched. "Great! Now I don't have to worry about losing money." Landing back on his feet, Mr. Krabs turned around, calling for Squidward to appear. "Mr. Squidward, bring your tentacles over here at once!"

Squidward sighed as he appeared right on the spot, still wearing the Krusty Krew hat. "What is it now, Mr. Krabs?" Squidward asked as he narrowed his eyes at Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs chuckled as he rubbed his claws together with glee, telling Squidward as he chuckled greedily, "Oh, just be sure that Spongebob got the orders for more of 'em patties. We've got a long race to cover!" He laughed heartily, with Master Hand joining in as Squidward grumbled to himself, heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

Several sauropods in the deep forest munching down on the plants lifted their tall, long necks as they watched the racers zooming about in their habitat. They shrugged it off as they resumed their natural feeding.

Waluigi rides on his motorcycle, laughing as he rams Toad off of the dirt paved path. Toad grabs a green shell and fires back at Waluigi. Right nearby are Pikachu/Marth/Roy, who are coming right behind Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"The blue hedgehog is right in front of us!" Marth proclaimed as he tossed behind several bumpers.

"Give 'em a thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Roy cried out, pointing at the two humanoid hedgehogs as he steered his group's vehicle.

Pikachu shook his head and yelled, his red cheeks sparkling with electricity, "HERE WE GO! PI...KA...CHUU!" He fired a bright yellow Thunderbolt at Sonic and Amy.

"Amy, quick, block it!" Sonic cried, swerving the car to the right.

Amy took out her Pico Pico Hammer and swinged the thunderbolt away, causing it to hit Pikachu/Marth/Roy. The two hedgehogs watched as the Thunderbolt caused an explosion that sent the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon and the two Fire Emblem swordsmen crashing into a nearby pine tree.

"Good job, Amy!" Sonic cheered as he gave her a thumbs up.

Amy blushed and replied cutely, "Tee hee! Thanks, Sonic!"

As Sonic and Amy speed towards 23rd place, Knuckles The Echidna and Rouge The Bat came across the injured group of Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

"What happened to them?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head with confusion.

Rouge shrugged and said, "I don't know. Let's just get back into the race."

Knuckles nodded, and the two mammals speed towards Sonic/Amy.

"Next time...get an insurance agent," Marth said while in pain.

"Get off of me," Pikachu muffled, being literally squashed under the two swordsmen.

Roy tried to get up, but couldn't. "Damn it...I think I broke my leg," he groaned.

Passing by the injured characters, Waluigi grabbed a Bo-Bomb, chucking it at Knuckles. Knuckles attempted to punch it away, but the Bo-Bomb exploded, causing them to be hurled into the air. Waluigi then was pushed aside as Toad boosted away using his mushrooms. Gnitting his teeth, Waluigi took out his long sexy whip and chucked it at the back of Toad's blue kart, holding on as his motorcycle was dragged along. Knuckles and Rouge both moaned in pain as they crashed back down, with Pikachu in a light, yellow-colored kart zipping by, using his electricity.

"Good thing I'm not bounded to be strictly stuck to the kart!" Pikachu exclaimed as he chuckled, heading right past Waluigi as he was coming towards Toad.

Toad looked behind him, and gasped. He grabbed a green shell, chucking it behind him. Pikachu jumped over the green shell, getting closer to Toad's kart, when he was rammed by Waluigi's motorcycle, which turned back into a normal purple kart. Pikachu growled as he zapped Waluigi, who replied with a kick to the face. Watching the two fight each other, Toad shrugged as he poked Waluigi's whip off of the back of his kart, taking off without notice. He brushed across the jungle foliage as he could barely see anything in front, but next thing he knew, Knuckles and Rouge suddenly popped right in front of him. The young humanoid mushroom boy shouted in dismay as Knuckles punched him off the path towards the right, the two mammals swerving to the left as they went over a speed boost.

A nearby Lakitu recording the race watched as Waluigi trailed Knuckles and Rouge, while another Lakitu went to rescue Toad, who had several flies swarming over him and his damaged blue colored kart.

* * *

Sonic continued blasting off at the speed of sound as his feet made contact with the forest floor, his vehicle leaving behind a trail of flames and dust as he sped alongside the jungle foliage. Amy watched as several sauropods glanced at them, bellowing hello. Amy giggled as she waved to them, with Sonic swerving left and right as several mines tumbled towards them. Making a sharp turn around the right bank, Sonic cheered as he and Amy went twirling along a set of loops.

"This is more fun than chasing Eggbut!" Amy complimented as she flailed her arms in the air, cheering as she stuck close to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled as he patted Amy on the head, making the car jump over the wide gap as he jumped up into the air, doing several stunts as he smoothly landed back in the dirver's seat, slamming his foot on the pedal as the car took off, swerving around the right bank as the road headed downwards. Sonic took the plunge as the car went under several thick shrubs, soaring into the air a couple seconds later as it was over the tall, looming deciduous trees that populated the forest race course. Amy glanced behind her, seeing some racers approaching as she tossed below several bombs, watching them explode on the course as several pieces of the road went blasting off into the clear blue sky.

"Amy, you gotta watch where you're aiming those bombs!" Sonic told her as she crashed through several bushes, his face being covered in berries. He sighed as he wiped the berries off his face with a napkin he pulled out of his ass, muttering to himself, "Speaking of which, I gotta watch the road, myself."

* * *

Yoshi/Pichu and May/Misty (with Max in tow) were both steadily catching up to Kirby, determined to join the pink puffball up in front.

"Hey, is that Yoshi and Pichu behind me?" Kirby asked himself curiously, as he turned around to see the incoming racers.

Yoshi squinted as he was unsure what the pink blob was at first. He then gasped as his eyes widened. "Hey look who it is, guys! It's Kirby!" He exclaimed, pointing at the pink puffball.

The girls and Yoshi/Pichu were on one side of Kirby, with Yoshi on the left and May and Misty on the right. Kirby was comfortably smack dab in the middle, riding solely on his vehicle, TAC.

"So how's it been so far?" Yoshi asked as he placed his right elbow on the Turbo Yoshi's bar handling.

Kirby yawned as he stretched his tiny, shrubby arms. "Ehh, I been through better races, to be honest." He replied, sighing as he shook his head, glancing up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining brightly on them and the overall race course. "Hopefully, I'll be proven wrong soon."

Suddenly, as they turned left and headed around a river bank, swerving to the right and left again as they went across a snake in the road, the trio of cutesy racers came to a red, hexagon-shaped stop sign for no apparant reason.

"What's with the stop sign?" May asked, scratching her head in confusion.

Yoshi, Pichu, Max, Misty, and Kirby all looked at each other, the turned back to May and simply shrugged.

Master Hand changed the screen to where Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby are, noticing that they have stopped due to the presence of the almighty stop sign.

"It looks like three racers are going to get delayed, folks," Master Hand told the audience, as the screen switched back to the Roadrunner.

* * *

Meanwhile, way far ahead of the other racers in first place, Wile E. Coyote got near the Roadrunner as they cruised under several thick shrubs, several Apatosaurus stepping over them as the two animals tried their best to not be crushed.

"This will stop you," He said, as he laid a patch of birdseed on the road.

The Roadrunner stopped and started to eat the birdseed. Wile E. Coyote smiled, but didn't noticed that a rock was in front of him. He hit the rock, and was unconscious. The Roadrunner finished his meal, and started running again.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected," Master Hand said, as if he wasn't tired of the same sentence over and over, as he turned the screen back to Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby.

"Why did we stop?" Max asked as he stretched his arms in the air.

As if summoned by coincidence, a nearby Lakitu recording footage of the race flew down to the racers and answered Max bluntly, "Because the sign says beware of walking logos."

Yoshi made a rather bizarre face and commented while scratching his head, "What? Walking logos?"

Suddenly, a pair of Gamecube logos walk on the street. They see the racers, shrug, and continue walking.

"Ooooookay..." Yoshi said, as the trio restarted their engines and speed onwards back into the race.

* * *

"Now let's see how Sonic and Amy are holding up," Master Hand announced, as he switched the screen to them.

Amy's stomach was growling loudly, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"I'm hungry," Amy whined, tugging Sonic.

Sonic growled as he firmly replied, "Amy, if we stop now, we'll never win."

Amy started to cry. "But Sonniku, I'm hungryyyyy..."

Sonic sighed and saw a fastfood resturant, which happened to be McDonald's. "You want food? You got it," Sonic said, as he speed towards the McDonald's.

Master Hand turned to the audience and said, "Well, looks like Sonic and Amy are going to eat lunch."

Knuckles and Rouge saw Sonic and Amy speed towards the McDonald's. They shrugged and took 23rd place.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Team Rocket is gaining on Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, with meowth doing the driving as Jessie and James plotted their schemes with several items. Turning around the right bank, the two racers headed up hill as the path continued grinding itself, another loop following as they swerved around another right bank, shortly turning to the left as they went through the thick shrubs and bushes, narrowly missing being squashed by a feeding Apatosaurus.

"We can handle these girls with ease," James scoffed as he took the wheel from Meowth, swerving to the right, trying to past the princess duo.

Peach noticed this as she rolled her eyes, swerving to the right, blocking the path. James growled as he swerved to the left, but Peach also swerved to the left. Infuriated, James stepped on the gas, crashing right into the two princesses.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!" Zelda exclaimed as she nearly fell off Peach's car.

James chuckled, willing to crash into the duo again. "Getting you off of the road! Now move it or else!"

Zelda dismissed the threat with a Din's fire, lighting Team Rocket on fire. Meowth quickly summoned a water barrier to protect them.

"I'm getting sick of these two stereotypes," Jessie growled as she pointed at Meowth. "Meowth, take out the weapon, and get ready to fire!" She commanded as she stood up in their vehicle.

Meowth took out a bazooka and laughed evilly, nodding his head as he took aim at Peach's car, perfectly aiming as the bazooka prepared itself. "Ha! We'll take out these chumps before you know it, Jess!"

Peach and Zelda turned around and shrieked. "Eeek! They're going to fire!" Peach and Zelda cried in unison, holding each other dearly as they started bawwing loudly. Jessie, James, and Meowth all laughed at the princesses' crying.

Behind them was Koopa and Paratroopa, who had red shells in their hands. They were willing to knock out either Peach/Zelda or Team Rocket.

"Aaaaand... FIRE!" Koopa shouted to his winged companion, pointing at the two racers in front.

Paratroopa nodded as he fired the red shells at Team Rocket, which caused them to fly out of their car.

"Look's like Team Rocket's-" But before the trio of Pokemon Theives could finish, they crashed into the Great Fox, the flying ship containing the Star Fox crew.

"What the hell just happened?" Fox asked, falling on the ground face first.

Slippy went to check, and he came back, exclaiming, "Something has broke through the Star Fox's side. We're going to have to slow down so we can fix it."

Peppy came in front and stated, "Me and Slippy will handle this. You guys focus on the race"

Falco shook his head, and Fox nodded in agreement. "Very well. Good luck."

* * *

Back in 40th-35th place, Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby were behind Bumper.

"Well, what do you know," Bumper said, as the trio of racers speed ahead of the mole.

"...That's it?" Master Hand asked in disbelief, "You're just going to let them pass you?"

Bumper shrugged as he took out a bottle of Pepsi and began drinking it. "Hey, I have my fair share of wins and loses. I can handle people passing me."

Master Hand groaned as he flew off, allowing for the race to continue on.

Oscar the Grouch was pelting Conker with filth. Conker screamed and his car sped into a maple tree.

"Why me!" Conker shouted in despair as he was blown out of his car, getting his head stuck in another maple tree.

"Ha! Serves him right!" Misty shouted as she laughed at Conker's misfortune.

May frowned, not approving of Misty's rude behavoir. "That's not nice..."

Oscar the Grouch sped faster and left the trio in the dust. When the dust cleared, the trio of racers were in 37th, 36st, and 35th place.

"Well, we're in 37, 36, and 35 place all together, Pichu, but there's a chance we will pass this guy," Yoshi said, as he looked behind him. "How's it going back there?" He shouted back to the girls.

May replied loudly, "It's all good!"

Kirby then saw a familiar trashcan coming up and pinpointed, "Look! It's Oscar the Grouch!"

Oscar the Grouch turned his head and yelled, "FILTH!" He then threw dirty diapers full of shit at the racers. One of the diapers hit Misty in the face.

"Ewwwwww!" May and Max screamed as they watched Misty try to get the diaper off of her face, but with no luck.

"Lol," Pichu commented as he munched down on his cheesecake, not caring much. Yoshi couldn't help but burst into laughter, with Kirby joining in.

Misty, however, was red in the face, enraged by Oscar. Having gotten the dirty diaper off of her face, she was set to give Oscar some hell. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE HOLDING BACK! GO STARMIE!" She angrily screamed with rage, as the purple star-shaped Pokemon Starmie appeared.

"Starmie, use your Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

Starmie used her bubblebeam on Oscar, which caused the muppet to get all the way in first place.

"FILTH!" Oscar exclaimed as he landed in first place, laughing at Misty's stupidity as he drove off.

"MISTY, YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Yoshi yelled at Misty, slamming his head on the control panel of his kart.

Misty lowered her head and she replied, "Sorry. Guess I should watch what I'm doing first."

Max rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Yeah, literally."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Misty raged as she began choking Max, May trying not to giggle.

* * *

Back in first place, Oscar the Grouch is throwing filth at the Roadrunner.

"FILTH!" Oscar proclaimed as he laughed, completely drenching the Roadrunner in nothing but garbage as he drove off in his burly trash can.

"Beep beep!" The Roadrunner shouted. He was forced to stop to clean off the filth.

"Well, it seems that Oscar the Grouch has a new approach. Too bad it's nothing but filth," Master Hand announced, as he changed the screen to another group. "These racers are about to head into the wide open plains... filled with sauropods!" He gasped, as did the audience. "How will our heroes - I mean, racers, be able to handle this feat!"

"I know what I can do to handle this feat," Mr. Krabs interrupted as he popped up in front of the computer screen, holding a juicy, hot, delicious steaming Krabby Patty, "Come on down to the Krusty Krab, and try our delicious Krabby Patties, today!"

Master Hand sighed as he loomed over Mr. Krabs, turning him around as he shook his head. "Mr. Krabs, do you seriously have to advertise like that"

Mr. Krabs shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, tossing the Krabby patty to his left as he chuckled nervously. "Arr arr arr. I've got to find a way to make money, you know."

Master Hand sighed as he turned around, watching the race unfold further as Mr. Krabs continued counting his huge amount of green dollar bills and gold coins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you back again to Yoshi Kart!" Master Hand announces, "Today, we got some good coverage on the Super Smash Brothers, who are having a good trek as of this moment. And this is, for those who have seemingly forgotten, taking place in the forest-bound Sauropod Forest racecourse! Let's check them out!"

The camera focuses on Peach and Zelda, who are behind Pikachu/Marth/Roy, Captain Falcon, and Mario/Luigi.

"Zelda, take the sterring wheel!" Peach says, with a vegetable on her left hand, "I'll handle the competition!"

Zelda nodded. "You got it, Peach!" The Hyrulian princess grabbed the wheel and made a right turn on the upcoming curve. Mario turned around to see Peach and Zelda gaining on them.

"Mamma mia! Looks-a like the-a princesses are catching-a up-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"Not-a for-a long!" Luigi shouted, taking out some green fireballs and hurdling them at Peach and Zelda. Zelda turned to the left and right, managing to avoid the fireballs.

"So you like some of that?" Zelda shouted, as she fired a Din's Fire spell at Mario's kart, setting the wheels on fire.

"WHOAHAHAHA!" Mario and Luigi screamed, getting out buckets of water and pouring out the fire with water as fast as they could. Unfortunately, neither Mario or Luigi were holding the steering wheel, and the plumbers started spinning around in the car, screaming.

Zelda smirked. "See ya later, plumbers!" She rammed her and Peach's car into Mario's car, and took off, right behind Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon, however, only smirked, knowing that Princess Peach and Princess Zelda were behind him. Pushing the lever down into hyper drive, Captain Falcon sped off in his vehicle, the Blue Falcon. Peach aimed carefully, and she then threw the vegetable in her hand at Captain Falcon. It had little luck.

"Damn!" Peach cursed, taking out another veggie, "Lucky that I have a handful of these." She started aiming again, this time at Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

Roy turned around. "Marth, Pikachu! Defensive action is needed!"

"Leave it to me," replies Marth, as he takes out a bomb and throws it at Peach, sending the vegetable out of her hand.

Peach screamed, getting the small flames off her glove, and she growled. "That's it! No one messes with Princess Peach Toadstool!" She grabbed a bo-bomb, placed it down in front of her, then took out a golf club, and with a mighty swing, whammed the bo-bomb into Pikachu's vehicle.

"Oh..." Roy started.

"Sweet..." Marth added.

"Jesus..." Pikachu finished.

The bo-bomb then exploded, sending the two swordsmen and the electric mouse Pokemon crashing into the pine trees on the right side.

"YES!" Peach and Zelda cheered, giving each other high fives, but not before Zelda released bubbles behind their car at Captain Falcon.

"No! NO!" Captain Falcon shouted, getting caught in the bubbles.

"Take that, Falcon!" Zelda taunted, as she and Peach cheered, going further down the path.

Mario and Luigi were still fixing up thier car, trying to get it back working up again while keeping an eye on the racers.

"Come on, Luigi!" Mario pleaded, pumping the wheel tire back up.

Luigi screamed, being splashed in his face with the oil coming out of the car engine. "GAH! This might take longer than I thought!"

Two rocky curves later in the front, towering Redwood trees rise high on either side of the Yoshi Kart racers, and they hurtle forward inside of a twisty, narrow path. Bronto the Brontosaurus, now gripping three red missiles, seizes the perfect opportunity and throws them into the narrow spaces of the trees, causing them to fly off wildly all over the trees, increasing in speed. Bronto barely makes it through the tree-covered pathway and makes it back onto the open road.

"The ones ahead of me will have a nasty surprise..." The blue Brontosaurus chuckled, as he zooms forward, approaching Shelia the Stegosaurus and Zirdo the Birdosaurus.

"Huh?" Zirdo exclaims, turnding around to see Bronto coming towards her, "Oh no you don't!"

Zirdo attempts to block Bronto, but the heaviest member of the Yoshi Kart crew and the lightest member of the Yoshi Kart crew collide. Unfortunately, Zirdo can't muster the strenght and weight of Bronto, and the blue Brontosaurus slamming the poor green Birdosaurus into the trees.

"Oww!" Zirdo squealed in pain, "That hurt!"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that!" Bronto shouts back to Zirdo, before he turns his attention back to the race.

Bronto zooms ahead, and he now approaches Shelia. The blue male Brontosaurus and the yellow female Stegosaurus pass a closely-packed group of item boxes, and Bronto manages to snag two boxes. Bronto ends up with six rocket boosters, three per box.

"Hehehehe..." Bronto chuckles to himself, holding up the two pairs of rocket missiles, "I'm gonna burn the forest road with these babies."

He holds down the button with his knee, steers with his left hand, and drops in the rocket boosters one by one as he rockets forward at a blinding speed past the towering Redwood trees. The boost lasts for 20 seconds, and he manages to pass Shelia.

"Hey!" Shelia angrily shouts, "No fair!"

She grabs a rocket booster from an item box and uses it to catch up, but to her avail, there are mines in front of her. Shelia manages to avoid them by doing a powerslide onto the curve of the road, but unfortunately, she ends up crashing into one of the Redwood trees. Shelia moans in pain as she watches Birdo and Zirdo approach her.

Birdo was aghast. "Shelia!" She hopped out of her car and ran towards her feminine Stegosaurus friend, "Are you all right?"

Shelia growled, feeling a pain in her hips. "I'm fine...just leave me and go on..." She managed to get up by herself, but her hips still hurt.

Zirdo frowned. "But Shelia, you're really in pain! You should lie down a bit..."

Shelia shook her head, getting into her yellow kart. "No, no. I'll be fine. It's just a minor injury, don't worry." She zoomed off in her kart to catch up with the other racers.

Birdo frowned, turning to Zirdo. "Well, shall we just go on, sis?"

Zirdo sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess so..."

The two Birdosaurus got into their karts, and they started heading off on the racecourse again.

Mario and Luigi are back on the racecourse, but aren't doing as successful as they were. Right ahead of them is Captain Falcon, who somehow managed to recovr from his accident a few moments ago. Behind Mario and Luigi is Diddy Kong.

"Geez..." Diddy says, rolling his eyes as he hurls a red missile at Mario and Luigi.

Mario noticed the red missile, and he threw a banana peel behind him. "Take that!"

Diddy's red missile swerves to the left, easily avoding the banana peel, and starts zooming again, around the corner, after Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon smirked. "Let's see this missile take the heat." He stepped on the gas pedal of his Blue Falcon, and went zooming ahead. The heat coming out of the Blue Falcon's engine burned up the rocket missile.

"Awww damn it!" Diddy Kong cursed, as he took a rocket booster and zoomed ahead to catch up to Mario and Luigi. "I guess I'll have to find another way around..."

* * *

Mario steers the Red Fire down the bumpy, yet firm dirt-paved road. As he swerves around a tree on a smooth left bank, Luigi grabs a green Koopa shell and shucks it behind. Diddy Kong, approaching the Mario Brothers, swerves to the left, and he turns his small yellow car into a plane. Chuckling, he flies over Mario and Luigi.

Captain Falcon was ahead, and he zoomed incredibly fast in his Blue Falcon vehicle. He turned to the right instead of staying forward, and as he approached a ramp, he slammed on the pedals, making the Blue Falcon surprisingly go faster. Flying right off the ramp, Captain Falcon managed to land smoothly on the other side of the path and continue, turning right and going downwards.

Mario and Luigi switched positions, but as they slid down the right curve, the Red Fire bumped its side into a tree, getting a few scratches. Luigi screamed shockingly and attempted to clean out the scratches, but the Red Fire slipped on oil and went spinning off the path, going into the leaf-covered forest grounds. Luigi and Mario screamed as they hung tightly to the Red Fire, the red kart bouncing as it drove over the rough, dead leaves. To add to this, several more dead leaves from the trees dropped down on the plumbers.

Getting an idea, Mario grabbed a mushroom, and chucked it into the engine of the Red Fire. The Red Fire then went zooming through the crunchy dead leaves, and winded back on the main, dirt-paved road. Sliding smoothly outwards to the right, the Mario Brothers were approaching Diddy Kong.

Diddy looked down to notice Mario and Luigi edging up a bit. Scoffing, Diddy started to fire small pebbles at the plumbers. Mario and Luigi switched, and as Mario slid inwards on the small, left curve, Luigi took out a boomerang and tossed it up, aiming at Diddy. The boomerang hit the plane, and Diddy screamed as the plane crashed to the ground.

Cheering, the Mario Brothers continued on, with Mario sliding down the sharp left curve, and Luigi firing back behind a green Koopa shell, that went ricocheting around the coniferous forest. Diddy quickly fixes up his plane, but he turns it back into a car, and he hops in. However, he's pushed into the forest as Peach and Zelda, using rocket boosters to zoom and with Zelda steering, zoom down the path in an attempt to pass Mario and Luigi. Diddy growls a bit, but he manages to get up and push his car back up on the road, hop into the driver's seat, start up the engine, and resumes racing.

"...Remember when this story was about me...?" Yoshi grumbled in annoyance as he was continuing to drive his Turbo Yoshi car.

"Ahh quit complaining," May remarked as she stuck her tongue out. "We're having fun, yeah?"

 Several seconds of awkward silence passed as May farted, deciding to pass gas to break wing and break the suspension, with the racing action continuing on.

 

 

"You know," Yoshi remarked as he continued steering his Turbo Yoshi vehicle. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"Me too!" Pichu remarked as she kept on eating up her cheesecake. "I'm so hungry, I could eat... well, cheesecake!"

Yoshi squinted his eyes at Pichu as they drove past the coniferous pine trees. "You know, this really won't make up for their not being enough racing action."

"Less talk, more driving!" Max exclaimed as he had his arms crossed, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to drive as May was driving, with Misty chucking items behind them to mess up the other racers.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the racing action outside continued, somewhere within the long, narrow corridors of the Great Fox, Team Rocket was groaning in pain.

"Well, this is just great. First we were blasted, and then we crash into something," Jessie complained, yelling at James and Meowth as usual.

James rubbed his head and suggested, "Well, we could explore this ship. I wonder what treasure lies here."

Meowth's eyes widened as the cat Pokemon suddenly had an idea. "I got it! We'll sabotage this ship so that we will have a better chance at winning!" Meowth suggested, grinning deviously.

Jessie and James jumped with glee and replied enthusiastically, "All right! Let's do it!"

In another corridor of the Great Fox, four figures run down the long hallway. The camera angle moves to one of them. Words appear at the bottom and says "King K. Rool". Cameras move to another person and words say "Kaptain K. Rool". Then they move to another person. Words say "Baron K. Roolenstein". Last, cameras move to a figure way ahead of the other three. Words say "Alec Trevelyan". They all run into the darkness.

"Hey, look," Jessie told James and Meowth, pointing at the four trespassers.

The two other Team Rocket members popped their heads out of the darkness and saw the four figures.

"Perhaps they are here to sabotage this ship," James commented, nodding.

"Whatever it is, we can't let them do it first," Meowth added, as the three heads headed back in the darkness, planning their move. "Because that's our gig, that's right."

Jessie and James glanced at each other, then at Meowth, shaking their heads.

"You know this was just a build up for the next chapter originally, right?" Jessie and James told Meowth in unison as they both had their arms folded.

Meowth sighed as he nodded his head. "I know, I know..."

"...Wobba!" Wobbuffet exclaimed as he was immediately shushed by the trio, forcing him to go back into his pokeball in shame.

* * *

"WAH!" Waluigi exclaimed as he dodged the many red flippers, red fake Item Boxes, green Koopa shells, and yellow banana peels on the bumpy, dirt paved road as he turned to Bowser Jr. "How many of these stupid tracks have items littered on them?"

"Who knows, but keep driving!" Bowser Jr. remarked with the snap of his fingertips as they tried their best to avoid the items, praying that their vehicles had good acceleration as they frequently crashed.

Master Hand and the audience were right above the Roadrunner, who was behind Oscar the Grouch. "Roadrunner will try one more attempt to pass Oscar the Grouch. Will he succeed?" Master Hand announced.

The Roadrunner got closer, when he was pelted by filth thrown by Oscar.

"FILTH!" Oscar yelled as the green, filth-obsessed muppet speed towards the gigantic forest.

The Roadrunner stopped and tried getting the filth off. Peach/Zelda, Koopa/Paratroopa, Mario/Luigi, and Birdo all passed the damaged bird.

"Whatever has happened to him?" Birdo asked.

"I dunno, but he stinks! Eww!" Peach remarked as she pinched her nose.

Everyone else shrugged and sped off. Master Hand and the audience followed. "Well, the Roadrunner will be out for a few minutes, so let's see how the middle of the pack is," Master Hand said, as he switched the screen to the Star Fox.

Peppy and Slippy came back. "Well, we couldn't fix it," Slippy said.

Falco punched the ground and groaned, "Damn it. It couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly, as if summoned right on cue to appear, Trevelyan, Baron K. Roolenstien, King K. Rool, and Kaptain K. Rool came out of the darkness, landing squarely in front of the Star Fox.

"Oh, but it has all ready gotten worse!" Trevelyan snarled with a grin, as he pointed his AR33 at the Star Fox crew.

"GAH! How the hell did you get in here!" Fox cried, stumbling a bit backwards as he quickly pulled out his blaster.

Kaptain laughed and pointed at himself, grinning widely like a shark. "That would be me, matey."

"Prepare for trouble!" King K. Rool shouted, getting into a fighting pose.

"Make it quadriple!" Baron added, following the King's example.

"To...um..." King K. Rool stopped, but then, Team Rocket appeared and did their famous motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

"What did the author say about using script format?" ROB pinpointed. He was later smacked in the head by a sandwich as Team Rocket continued their motto, refusing to be interrupted.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people withins our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

James: To extend our reaches to the stars above.

Jessie: JESSIE!

James: JAMES!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbufett: Wobbufett!

Chimecho: Chime chi!

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr. piped as he appeared on James's shoulder, breaking what was left of canon in terms of what actually goes about in the world.

"We're here to-" But before Team Rocket could finish, everyone else were staring angrilly at each other.

"I'll take the one with the AR33," Slippy said.

Trevelyan chuckled and taunted, "So this dumb old frog wants a piece of me? Heh. I won't need my AR33."

Trevelyan put his AR33 in his pocket as Slippy yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

King K. Rool looked at Falco. The Kremling King sneered as he scoffed.

"Taking care of you will be easy," King K. Rool said to Falco.

Falco shrugged and said, "I'll take the one with the crown."

Team Rocket got angry and retorted, "We can fight too!"

Jessie stood in front and pointed at Fox McCloud. "I will take the fox."

James came in front and nodded, repling, "I'll take the rabbit!"

Meowth added with his fists punching out, "I'll take the frog!"

Jessie summoned Seviper and James summoned Cacnea. But Cacnea hugged James.

"GAH! When will you stop hugging me?" James yelled. Cacnea continued to hug.

Inside one of James's pokeballs, Carnivine sighed, waiting to be used as he was yet not on the team.

"I'll deal with the pirate," Peppy said, getting into a fighting position, which was odd for a rabbit as old as him.

Fox raised an eyebrow and said, "Guess that means I got Frankenstein."

Baron K. Roolenstien threw a book at Fox and yelled, "THAT'S BARON K. ROOLENSTEIN!"

Fox rubbed his head and said, "Whatever."

"SEVIPER, POISON TAIL!" Jessie commanded.

Seviper screeched his name and whipped Fox with his poison tail. "YEOUCH!" Fox cried, as he fell to the floor.

James was still having hugging problems with Cacnea. "For the last time, stop hugging me!" James cried. But Cacnea continued to hug away.

Meowth was about to attack Peppy Hare, when he thought of something. "Hey! I just thought of something! We could sabotage the ship while these other guys fight!" Meowth yelled.

Jessie and James looked angrily at Meowth. "MEOWTH!" They yelled.

Meowth shouted back, "WHAT?"

Jessie and James pinched Meowth's face as they yelled, "YOU JUST HAVE TO YELL OUT THE GREATEST PLAN!"

Meowth, while being pinched, cried, "OUCH! HEY! THAT HURTS! GAH!"

Everyone else shrugged, as Baron K. Roolenstein kicked Fox in the stomach. Fox moaned and fell to the ground. "There's more where that came from," Baron warned.

Trevelyan takes his fist and jabs. Slippy slaps the fist away and comes in with punch of his own. Trevelyan is hit. He kneed Slippy in the head. Slippy staggered and shook his head. Trevelyan over headed Slippy and the frog pilot is knocked flat on the floor.

Trevelyan laughs and points his AR33 at Slippy. "From the cradle of the grave," He mumbled. Slippy shook his head just as Trevelyan finished, "YOUR GRAVE, SWAMP BOY!"

Slippy's eyes were turned into balls of flames. "SWAMP BOY?" He yelled. Slippy then took out his gun and started firing at Trevelyan numerous times.

"OOH... OH...UOHHT...HM...HMMM...HOOAH...HUU...HUA...HAAHHHOOOAH...WIT…WHIT...OOH...HUIT!" Trevelyan yelled in pain.

Everyone looked strangely at Trevelyan. "What? All males say that in Goldeneye." Everyone shook his or her head, as in 'I didn't know that'. Baron then punched Fox in the face.

"Whoa!" Fox cried. Baron went into a fighting stance and said, "There's more than where that came from."

'You said that before!" Fox exclaimed as he was on his back.

Baron blinked as he tilted his head to the right. "I did?"

"Uh, yeah, you did." King K. Rool stated as he chucked his crown at Falco and Peppy.

Back outside, Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby were behind Tails/Cream.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is pass this guy and then we will take care of the echidna and bat," Yoshi said, as he looked at his scoreboard.

Pichu rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm hungry. I ate all of my cheesecake, and now I have nothing to eat."

In the X-Tornado, Tails scratched his head and looked behind him. "Cream, we have company," Tails said.

Cream looked at Cheese and said, "Okay, Cheese! Do your stuff!"

Cheese nodded, and he floated by Yoshi's car.

"Mmmm…he looks delicious…" Pichu dreamily said, as his stomach growled.

Cheese sweatdropped nervously as he flew back to the X-Tornado.

"Cheese, what's wrong?" Cream asked. Cheese explained the whole thing. "Oh…don't worry, Cheese, you'll be safe with me!" Cream said, as she hugged Cheese tightly.

Tails looked at the back again. "We got more company," He said, as Bottles and Mumbo were behind Yoshi/Pichu, May/Misty, and Kirby.

Max popped out and looked at Bottles. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who wears glasses," Max chuckled.

Bottles turned to the trio of racers and said, "Well, you guys seem to work together."

May replied, "Thanks! We're all trying to get 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place."

Mumbo looked strangely at Kirby. "Who bubble gum one?" Mumbo said, as he pointed at Kirby.

Kirby stated, "I'm not bubble gum. I'm just your average hungry puffball."

Suddenly, the Flying Krock hovered above the racers.

"Hey, look down below," One of the Kremlings said.

The Kremling in command looked down and said, "Oh, it's just a bunch of racers. Krunch will take care of them."

Suddenly, Wizpig zoomed by and he was next to the Flying Krock. "Hey! Let me pass!" He boomed.

The Kremling in command looked at Wizpig and said, "Who are you?"

Wizpig laughed, and boomed, "The name's WIZPIG!"

Klump came next to the Kremling in command and said, "Wizpig? The one from Diddy Kong Racing?"

Wizpig smiled and said, "Right!"

Klump asked, "The one who invaded Timber's Island?"

Wizpig replied, "In the flesh!"

The Kremling in command stepped up and asked, "The one that tried to kill a certain crocodile named Krunch?"

Wizpig smiled proudly and said, "You're looking right at him!"

Suddenly, all of the Kremlings appeared next to the Kremling in command and Klump. "ALL KREMLINGS, OPEN FIRE!" Klump and the Kremling in command yelled together.

Wizpig gasped and shouted, "HEY!" The Kremlings took out their bazookas, cannons, barrel launchers, or whatever and fired them at Wizpig. Wizpig is massively hurt and falls to the concrete. Klump smiled proudly and said, "We did it. We took down the pig."

The Flying Krock zoomed into 15th place as the racers below sped towards Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey Knux, look who's behind us," Rouge said.

Knuckles turned his head and saw the racers. "Oh, it's just them," He said, as he turned back to the main road.

Suddenly, a huge, dark castle appeared into view. "What the fuck..." Yoshi muttered as he squinted his eyes. "I don't remember this place having a castle..."

"Yoshi, language!" Pichu snapped back as she noticed her cheesecake, licking her lips. "Ooh... cheese..."

"What... what is that?" Bottles pointed to the dark castle.

May held on to Max and said, "Eek! It's a haunted castle!'

"Haunted?" Misty cried. She started shaking.

Max shook his head, pushing May off of him. "Get off of me!"

"Ooh, I hope there's cheesecake in there!" Pichu squealed.

Cream held on to Cheese and said, "I'm scared of dark places."

Tails comforted Cream and said, "There, there. It's all right."

Mumbo looked at the castle and added, "Mumbo brave. Mumbo can go through castle, easy as pie." Yoshi looked down, and then looked back up.

"Whether I like it or not, we are all going in," Yoshi said, as the racers sped towards the castle. The Flying Krock flew above the haunted castle as a green witch appeared on the roof.

"YOU ALL DRIVE FASTER THAN YOU LOOK! DID YOU EVEN READ THE DRIVING INSTRUCTION BOOK?" The green witch said.

Mumbo and Bottles gasped. "Oh no, it's Gruntilda!" Bottles shouted.

Gruntilda cackled evilly. "The castle in Sauropod Forest is the part that's last, but the drawbridge is up. Let's see you pass. And suppose that if you DO get through, a surprise on the inside is waiting for you," She stated, as she disappeared.

Yoshi made a weird face as he said, "Well, it looks like this race if far from over."

Suddenly, Crazy Hand came by and he fired electricity bolts at the racers. They all screamed, when a huge electric bolt hit Yoshi's car, which caused Pichu to pummel into Peppy Ankylosaurus's car.

"GAH! Who the hell are you?" Peppy shouted. Pichu was about to reply, when he saw cheesecake.

"CHEESECAKE!" Pichu cried happily, as he started to eat the cheesecake. Peppy signed and he sped towards Heppy Ankylosaurus.

Master Hand floated to where the racers by the haunted castle were. "Well, folks, it seems that our racers have ended up near a haunted castle. Can they make it out while braving the frights inside?" Master Hand announced. Yoshi shrugged and said, "This is a race that I will remember for a loooong time." He then made an awkward face as he slapped himself, shaking his head. "Goddamn, why are my lines so generic?"

"Welcome to fanfiction!" Waluigi exclaimed with a laugh as he zipped right past Yoshi, followed closely by Bowser Jr.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the conveniently placed McDonald's, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were next in line for ordering food.

"May I help you?" said the cash checker, who looked extremely familiar.

Sonic walked up to the counter and asked, "Yeah, two Double Quarter Pounders and large fries, please. And don't forget a large coke."

The cash checker yelled to the food cooker, "Yo! We need two Double Quarter Pounders and large fries!" The food cooker prepared the food, and handed it over to the cash checker. "Here you are," The cash checker said in a familiar voice that caught Sonic's attention.

Sonic raised his eyebrow and remarked. "Wait a minute. That voice... that big, bushy brwn mustache... it's-" Before Sonic could finish, the cash clerk ripped off his clothes, and revealed his true form, which was... DR. IVO EGGMAN RRRRROBOTNIK!

"EGGMAN!" Sonic and Amy shrieked.

Eggman laughed and shouted, pointing at Sonic's face with a devious grin, "Yes! It was me all along! Now I will destroy you once and for all, Sonic!"

Before anyone could do anything, Amy Rose's stomach growled again.

"What the hell was that?" Eggman asked, scratching his head.

Amy rubbed her stomach and said, "My stomach. I'm so hungry, I could eat anything. INCLUDING YOU!" Then, at the speed of a cheetah, Amy pounced on Eggman and started biting the evil genius.

Sonic sweatdropped and everyone else inside ran away from the McDonald's.

"OH GOD! GET OFF OF ME!" Eggman screamed, as the workers ran out of the McDonald's.

Sonic shrugged, and he smirked, chuckling a bit, "Oh well, Robuttnik, you get what you get!" he then laughed shortly afterwards.

* * *

We return to the same spot where the race was left off; the stadium finish line in Sauropod Forest. "This is Master Hand speaking, and I may welcome you back to Yoshi Kart!" Master Hand says in a deeper tone, "Today, we got even more coverage on racers you are just DYING to see." He turned to the Lakitus. "Okay, let's see those racers!" The Lakitus nodded, and they all flew back into the forest-covered racecourse to film the other racers.

The towering Redwood trees rise beside the racers once more as they all hurtle through the confined, narrow pathway. Suddenly, three red missiles, thrown by Bronto the Brontosaurus previously back in the last section of the forest, appear right behind Mario and Luigi. The two plumbers deliberately slow down their car and allow Diddy Kong in front of them – all three missiles send them tumbling. Mario and Luigi, hardly believing their incredible luck, both sigh of relief and zip ahead toward the wooden bridge above the needlebushes down below. Heppy Ankylosaurus and Peppy Ankylosaurus are quick to follow. After the racers pass by, Bronto rams Captain Falcon off course into the Redwood trees, and a cursing Captain Falcon is passed by Peppy Ankylosaurus and Mario/Luigi, determined to regain their original placement. Peppy Ankylosaurus gets a doublerocket booster, and rockets forward to pass Bronto. He does so, and Bronto begins to notice.

"So, you like that, eh...?" Bronto chuckles.

He positions himself directly behind Peppy and slowly accelerates. Bronto remembers that his kart is slightly faster – this shouldn't be a problem. And yet, Peppy can slowly accelerate as well, but he also has great car reflexes to get his kart back up fast to escape Bronto. Peppy turned around to his left to see Bronto.

The yellow Ankylosaurus smiled. "So, it's just like good ol' times, eh?" Peppy laughed.

Bronto nodded, laughing. "Yup. It's just me and you, Ankylosaurus Boy."

Both of the two male dinosaurs maxed out their engines, and eventually meet up with Mario/Luigi and Peach/Zelda. A furious battle ensues between the six characters (4 to obloge Mario/Luigi and Peach/Zelda, since they are pairs) just as they enter the deciduous forest section. Bronto rams Mario/Luigi into Peach/Zelda, who (Peach, since Zelda is still driving their vehicle) throws a green koopa shell over Bronto's head to Mario and Luigi. Luigi reflects the green koopa shell away with his hammer, and Mario zips himself and Luigi out of the way and the shell instead collides with Peppy Ankylosaurus, who starts to slide into Peach and Zelda's path. Both karts, uncontrolled, slam Bronto's blue, heavy kart into one of the tall, brown deciduous trees. Boshi reappears from behindand he slams on the gas of his lighter, light-blue kart. The blue Yoshisaurus collides with the back end of Peppy Ankylosaurus's kart. Unexpectedly, Peppy drops a puddle of oil directly into Boshi's path at the same moment as Bronto drops a mine into Peppy's path. Mario and Luigi both hurl their fireballs at Peach/Zelda, and they collide with the two royal princesses, who tumble into Bronto. Bronto slides into one of the bushes, and large chunks of berries fly into the air.

* * *

Yoshi turned to the other racers and said, "I guess we'll have to go through this haunted castle in order to proceed to the rest of the race."

May started shaking and she held tightly to Max. "GAH! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE!" She cried, as she squeezed Max.

Max started sputtering.

Yoshi shrugged as he started his car and the group went inside.

"Wow, it's really dark in here," Tails said, as he took out a flashlight.

Yoshi looked around and said, "It's easy to get lost in here."

Back at the Sauropod Forest, the two swordsmen and Pikachu are fixing their car. "Great. We're in 50th place, and we STILL haven't gotten back into the race," Pikachu complained.

Roy looked at the roadway as Sonic and Amy passed them.

"At least we aren't in 50th place anymore," Sonic said, as he and Amy passed the troubled trio.

"Well that sucked," Marth said.

Roy used Flare Blade on the car's engine, and it got back into shape. "Gentlemen, we are back in business!" Roy shouted, as Marth and Pikachu cheered.

Back inside the Star Fox, King K. Rool was choking Falco to death. Kaptain kicked Peppy Hare all over the place. Kaptain laughed as Peppy took out his gun.

"I'll show you," Peppy warned.

Kaptain looked at Peppy and slapped Peppy's gun away. "So you want a gun, eh?" Kaptain said, as he took out a cannonball cannon.

"Oh shit…" Peppy cursed, as Kaptain shoots Peppy with cannonballs. Peppy is tired and can barely stand up. Kaptain is continues to shoot the weak hare with cannonballs.

"HAHAHA! GIVE UP WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" Kaptain taunted, as Peppy Hare fainted.

Fox was having problems of his own. Baron started using flamethrowers on the Star Fox's main pilot. Fox outran the flamethrower, but was pounded by Baron's powerful punch. King K. Rool kicked Falco in the nuts, and Falco fell in pain. The three Kremling brothers looked at each other with grins on their faces. They looked at the three fallen Star Fox pilot. They saw Team Rocket, who were beating up Krystal. "I wonder how our buddy Trevelyan is doing," King K. Rool wondered.

Meanwhile in a different corridor, Slippy is searching for Trevelyan. As soon as Slippy turns a corner, Trevelyan immediately shoots at him. Slippy dodged the bullets and shot Trevelyan. Trevelyan can be heard running, and he says, "You could have joined me, Slippy, but you had to side with these pen pushers." Slippy runs after him hearing Trevelyan's voice echo through the halls. "Always loyal to your ship, never your friends," The voice said again.

Slippy became angrier and muttered, "Grrr…I will get you." This has made Slippy more determined to kill Trevelyan.

The voice returns and says, "Slippy the geek, Nintendo's loyal terrier. You sicken me." Slippy continues to run, when he is hit by a huge explosion from a grenade. He screams in pain, but manages to get back up.

"You never give, do you? Pathetic really," The voice said again. Slippy turns another corner and Trevelyan shoots at him with all he's got. Slippy runs left and right to dodge the bullets. Trevelyan chuckled evilly and taunted, "You will never win, Slippy." Slippy tries his best to shoot Trevelyan, but he couldn't get in a good clean shot. Eventually, Trevelyan runs out of bullets and Slippy shoots him. Trevelyan runs into another dark corridor. Slippy gives chase and follows the mysterious man. "Finish the job, Slippy. That is, if you can," Trevelyan taunted once more.

Slippy muttered and said, "I'll show you." Slippy follows Trevelyan to platform being lowered to outside beneath the Star Fox.

Trevelyan jumps on the platform and says, "I was always better, Slippy."

Slippy got extremely pissed and yelled, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Slippy jumps down after him. When he lands, Trevelyan gets as much distance as he can and fires at Slippy. Slippy ducked in time and shoots the AR33 from Trevelyan's hand. The gun fell in front of Slippy and he picked it up. Trevelyan stood there.

"For your ship and friends, Slippy?" Trevelyan asked.

Slippy looked evilly at Trevelyan and replied, "No. For me." Slippy punches Trevelyan in the mouth. Slippy then kicks Trevelyan in the stomach. Trevelyan falls down in pain. Several minutes later, Trevelyan gets up, but only to be tossed out of the Star Fox by Slippy. As Trevelyan falls, Slippy cheers and does his victory dance. "I DID IT! I DEFEATED TREVELYAN!" Slippy cheered loudly.

Back in the main corridor, Seviper and Cacnea surround Krystal. Krystal shrieks as Seviper uses his Poison Tail on her. Krystal couldn't take much damage, and she fainted. Team Rocket cheered as they saw the Kremling brothers. "Well, we meet. How delightful," Baron says. James looks at Baron and said, "Oh brother. I've seen a better scientist!" Baron K. Roolenstein bashes James, knocking the male Rocket out. Jessie and Meowth backed away from the Kremlings. "Well, it seems that we'll be going now," King K. Rool said, as Kaptain teleported himself, along with Baron K. Roolenstein and King K. Rool, back to the Flying Krock. Jessie and Meowth looked at each other, then at James. "Should we sabotage the ship?" Jessie asked. Meowth poked James, then he looked at Jessie and said, "I think that would be a good idea now."

Back in the Haunted Castle, Yoshi and his small group were passing through the spooky corridors. Suddenly, Link/Samus, Banjo/Kazooie, and Sonic/Amy were coming from behind. "What's happening?" Sonic asked. Yoshi turned to Sonic and said, "Well, I lost Pichu, and 15 racers are ahead of us, so I have no idea." Suddenly, Banjo saw a small, black-and-red figure on the road. "Who's that?" Banjo asked. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream gasped. "That's Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted. Shadow chuckled and said, "Yes. How amusing that I have to deal with fools such as you." Suddenly, Cloud Strife appeared next to Banjo/Kazooie. "Who's that?" Cloud asked. Kazooie said to Cloud, "That's Shadow the Hedgehog. Why he is here, I don't know." Suddenly, Shadow whistled, and 200 robots appeared. "Shadow! You came here because of Eggman!" Sonic shouted. Shadow chuckled, and said, "Have fun. My regards go to you, Sonic." Shadow then jumped into the darkness.

Yoshi had a strange look on his face. "That's it? He's gonna send some flunkies on us?" Yoshi blurted out.

Sonic signed and said, "And I was going to fight him too. He's nothing but a chicken."

Tails shouted, "Chicken! Shadow's a big, fat, scared chicken!"

Kazooie laughed and imitated, "Bawk bawk! Cluck, bawk! Cluck cluck cluck bawk! Bawk bawk, cluck!" Suddenly, Kazooie gasped because she realized something. "Wait a minute! I'm insulting my cousins!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Tiptup comes by and looks at the racers, then at the robots. "What's with the crappy-looking robots?" He asked.

Sonic replied, "They're here to stop us, but we can handle them."

The robots took out weapons. Sonic yawned and Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Folks, this race will get entertaining, I say!" Master Hand announced, as he looked at the screen. Several robots fired missiles at Sonic and Amy. Amy used her Piko Piko Hammer and sent the missiles flying back at the robots, causing them to blow up. Amy cheered as Sonic dashed around the robots, causing them to explode. Yoshi threw eggs at the robots, while May and Misty used their Pokemon to clear off the robots.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good," One of the robots said, as he ran away. Yoshi raised his eye and started his engine again.

"I'll handle the rogue robot," Yoshi said, as he sped towards the fleeing robot. In 1st-15th place, the racers were following Oscar the Grouch.

"FILTH!" Yelled Oscar, as he threw filth at the Mario brothers. They used their hammers to toss the filth back at Oscar. Peach and Zelda were behind Birdo.

"Here's some turnips for you, big girl!" Peach shouted, as she threw turnips at Birdo.

Birdo dodged and threw her own Birdo eggs at Peach/Zelda. Peach ducked, but the eggs hit Zelda in the face. Peach couldn't help but giggle.

Zirdo and Koopa/Paratroopa were on par with each other, as they tried to push each other off the road. Krunch was behind Diddy. Diddy tossed bananas behind him, but they only hit Timber, Bumper, Drumstick, and T.T. King Brachio was running behind them and he used his huge advantage to cause the racers to move out of the way. Tyrannoyoshi Rex hunted down the Mario brothers, which caused then to use items to speed forwards.

Knuckles and Rouge were having a difficulty with Boshi. "Grrr…this guy is good," Rouge said, as Boshi continued to bash the duo. Knuckles got furious and attacked Boshi. Boshi screamed, but he managed to fight back. Both cars went out of control and both stopped in the middle of the road. Rouge stood there and watched, as Knuckles and Boshi beat the crap out of each other. Master Hand and the audience were floating above King Brachio.

"King Brachio is gonna take the lead, folks. But wait! It seems that my brother, Crazy Hand, and the Flying Krock are gaining on him," Master Hand announced, as Crazy Hand and the Flying Krock passed him and the audience. Below, Krunch fired missiles at Diddy, and the monkey speed out of control. "This race will be in the bags," King K. Rool said, as he took a set in his royal chair.

Back at the Sauropod Forest before the entrance to the haunted castle, Peppy was having problems with Heppy Ankylosaurus. "Heppy, can you at least let me pass?" Peppy asked his younger brother. Heppy looked at Peppy, took out a green Koopa shell, and said, "Sorry, Peppy, but I got a race to win." Heppy then fired the green shell at Peppy, which caused the cheesecake that Pichu was eating to go flying into the forest. "MY CHEESECAKE!" Pichu cried. Suddenly, Heppy fired several more green shells at Peppy and Pichu. "GAH!" Peppy and Pichu cried, as they crashed into a tree. "Great. It'll take a while to fix my car," Peppy said. Suddenly, Clario appeared from the forest and looked at Peppy Ankylosaurus. "Maybe I can help out you guys," Clario asked. Peppy looked at Clario and asked, "Who are you?" Clario chuckled, and said, "I'm Clario. A pleasure to meet you."

"Something tells me that things aren't as they seemed," Waluigi remarked as he rubbed his pointy chin.

"What makes you say that?" Toadette asked as she chucked various yellow banana peels behind her.

Waluigi shrugged as he shookhis head. "The fact that this story seems to be out of order. But maybe it's just me." And then he hit a fake Item Box.

* * *

Somehow, Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Zelda got out of the first to fifteenth place range and ended up behind the main racers. Peach was driving down the narrow, forest-surrounded path that was dirt-paved, with Zelda taking care of the racers behind them.

* * *

As the royal Nintendo princesses turn down the right bank, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi approached the princesses, using a chain chomp. As the Chain Chomp approached, Peach turned the vehicle right into the forest, and thus, resulted into a bumpy ride. The Chain Chomp continued thrashing about, until it broke its leash on the wagon and headed off into the dense redwood forest.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both moaned as they continued on, going downwards, which increased the wagon's speed. Jumping over a ridge in the path, Baby Mario slid towards the right, sharp turn, the wagon hitting a rock on its left side. Grasping the wheel tightly, Baby Mario made the wagon jump again in midair and did a 360 turn, before he stylishly landed back on the path. As they landed back on the main road, the baby Mario Brothers switched positions, but the wagon spun around after slipping on oil left by Shelia.

Grabbing a hookshot from an item box, Baby Mario took aim as Baby Luigi turned on the right curve, following closely to Shelia. Swerving to the right, on the side of the redwood trees, while on the left the gigantic lake shined beautifully by the sun's rays, and avoiding the pin needles released from the back of Shelia's yellow kart, Baby Mario tossed the hookshot, and it grabbed the exhaust pipe. Getting closer and closer to Shelia, Baby Luigi swiftly slid to the right and turned left sharply, scrapping the side of the wagon accidentally by a large redwood tree.

* * *

Peach and Zelda were continuously bumping up and down in their vehicle as they braved the rough forest plants. Turning the wheel, and causing the vehicle to turn towards the southern direction, Peach and Zelda held on tightly as the vehicle steadily slowed down, before it got onto the edge of the road and fell onto the road.

Switching positions, Zelda turned the vehicle around, facing the main road, and started the vehicle up again, before slamming on the pedal and causing the vehicle to zoom forwards. Turning sharply on the right bank of the road, Peach and Zelda both approached the lead racers once more, getting back in the first to fifteenth place ranges.

* * *

As Peppy Ankylosdaurus drove in his yellow kart through the redwood forest, Clario rubbed his chin. "So Peppy, can you tell me what's going on?"

Peppy smiled as he made a sharp left turn on the edge of two Redwood trees. "Yes, and while I'm at it, throw these at foes." He handed Clario some mines.

Clario looked at the mines suspciously. "Ummm...what do I do with these, exactly?"

Peppy laughed. "Throw them behind you! Or ahead of you, even!" He cleared his throat. "In fact, this is a huge race that is run by Master Hand - he's in charge of starting Yoshi Kart in the first place!"

"OOH!" CLario said, understanding as he threw the mines behind him. "Go on."

Peppy grinned. "Well, there's..."

BOOM! CRASH! CLANK! Peppy and Clario were being attacked by several, unknown missiles.

Pichu, who was on the floor on the car, eating cheesecake the whole time, screamed as he bounced throughout the car. "WAAAH! My cheesecake!"

Clario screamed, falling down flat on the ground. "GAH!" He got up, looking around frantically. "What the hell was that?"

Peppy growled, looking in his rear-view mirror. "Speak of the devil...it's my own younger brother, Heppy!"

Heppy cackled, passing Peppy and CLario using a rocket missile. "See ya later, slowpokes!"

Peppy fumed. "Slowpokes!? I'll show YOU who's the slowpokes!" He placed Clario and Pichu together, and wrapped a seatbelt over them.

Clario scratched his head in confusion, as Pichu curiously poked at it. "Umm...Peppy, what are you doing...?"

Peppy grinned, taking out a rocket missile. "Clario, Pichu, hang on!" He threw the rocket missile onto the back of the kart, and it sent the three characters hurdling past the towering Redwood trees, where they then came face-to-face with Heppy.

Heppy growled, noticing his brother. "So, you want some of this?" He took out a fireball and threw it into Peppy's engine.

CLario and Pichu screamed, but ironically, Peppy didn't seem to be terrofied.

"You'd be surprised, brother," The yellow Ankylosaurus grinned, taking the red fireball out of his car's engine and throwing it into the nearby pond, "Because I have the upper hand here!" He unleashed several Ankylosaurus Jolts on Heppy's kart, electrocuting the car and Heppy Ankylosaurus himself.

"DZZZZZT!" Heppy moaned, feeling the elctricity flow through his entire body, as the opposing three characters laughed and zoomed away in Peppy's kart.

* * *

Boshi speeds up fast reering down the middle of the dirt-paved road. Mario, slamming his foot to the pedal to keep up with Boshi, reach the first item boxes. The two racers (although Luigi is with Mario) pass through the boxes and pictures rotate on a small computer screen in their karts. A small, green explosive mine flashes on Boshi's screen while a green shell appears on Mario and Luigi's screen. Boshi smirks, and he presses the button to shoot the green explosive mine behind him. Luigi pulls a large steel lever opening a cannon in front of the vehicle he and Mario are in. A targeting system comes onto the screen as Luigi tries to aim at Boshi's lightblue kart.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddddd...Fire!" Mario shouts to Luigi.

A fast green blur shoots from the cannon with a small bang and swoosh. The shell flies down the track at Boshi. A few feet away from Boshi, theblue Yoshisaurus steers out of the way with ease.

"Pah! You gotta do better than that!" Boshi shouts back at Mario and Luigi, as he pushes the button and the explosive mine shoots from the back near the exhaust pipe.

Mario darts out of the way, but behind him and Luigi were Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat.

"Knuckles, look out!" Rouge screams.

Knuckles growls, doing his best to turn the steering wheel. "I can't turn! We're gonna crash!"

Knuckles and Rouge take a direct hit, sending the two SEGA mammals spinning out of control into the side wall. Bumper the Badger passes the temporarily offroad Knuckles and Rouge, followed by everyone else.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Both Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat have taken a direct hit and spun out of control to the edge of the course. Bumper the Badger and the rest of the racers are now approaching the last set of curves in this forest-covered racecourse, with a handful set of item boxes, trees, bushes, and speed boosts near the end. The curves are the best areas for massive mayhem, so get ready for action, everyone!" Master Hand announces.

* * *

Captain Falcon's screen lit up with a spike ram. It looked much like a spear but with more spikes. Captain Falcon smirked and he arms it on the front of the Blue Falcon. He then throttles it at max speed, knowing the consequence that could happen. His engine over heating and blowing. He ignored the fact and sped up towards Krunch the Kremling.

In the narrow, tree-bounded pathway, Captain Falcon typed as fast as he could. "Weapon armed and ready," Said a robotic, femine voice. It was Captain Falcon's personal computer.

"Hehehehe, let's get ready for some fireworks," Captain Falcon chuckled to himself. He grabs a handle near his steering wheel, and pressed the top button. The front of the Blue Falcon opened up. The blue hood on the top of the Blue Falcon was now up. Inside the cannon, steam was released as a blue shell was being lowered into the firing racks. The racks sink in a little because of the weight of the shell. The rack was brought back into the firing charger. a series of beeps went off as it is being charged. A targeting system popped up in the kart. The crosshairs were searching for the nearest racer ahead of him. The crosshairs locks onto Krunch.

"Say hasta la vista, crocodile," Captain Falcon laughed, as he presses the button once again on the handle. A long, fast shooshing sound launched from the kart. a blue and white blur was flying in the air.

Krunch looked into his radar on his green car. A blue triangle approached him fast. He looks up into the rear view mirror.

"Ah cra-" Krunch didn't get to finish, as the blue shell bombed him. A large blue dome instantly formed as Krunch's car was nearly destroyed.

Captain Falcon laughed at Krunch as he zoomed by in his Blue Falcon.

Krunch growled, having burnt patches all over his body, as he took out a wrench and started to fix up his car as quick as he could.

"I'll show that stupid F-ZERO racer a thing or two..." Krunch muttered to himself, as he remained focus on fixing his damaged car.

Master hand and the audience were floating by Crazy Hand. "Brother, this race is in the bag. I can use all of my great moves on my opponents to send them going down," Crazy Hand told his older brother. Master hand looked to the audience and said, "Folks, it seems that Sauropod Forest will come to an end if someone reaches the outerfields first! Who will make it?" Master Hand turned to his screen, and he switched it back to the racers inside the haunted castle.

Yoshi is in another corridor, chasing the rogue robot. "All right, no more Mr. Nice guy," Yoshi said, as he threw out multiple eggs from the Turbo Yoshi's engine at the robot. "Ouch! Gah! D'oh! Oof!" The robot screamed, as Yoshi took out a Fire Flower. "Let's heat things up," Yoshi said, as he spewed fire all over the robot. The robot screamed in pain as he disintegrated in flames. Yoshi smirked and said, "That should take care of him."

Peppy, Pichu, and Clario were now behind Heppy. "Okay, here's the plan. I will continue to drive, while Clario throws fireballs at Heppy. Pichu can use his electric attacks the get rid of racers from behind," Peppy told them, as they got next to Heppy. "If you think you're gonna just pass me, then think again!" Heppy shouted, as he threw a Bob-omb into Peppy's car. "GAH!" Peppy and Clario cried. "Get it out! Get it out, get it out, get it out, get it out!" Pichu cried. But it was too late, for the bob-omb blew up, and the three contestants with the Peppy car fell into the haunted castle. "Son of a –censored-!" Heppy cried. He then saw the Censor Man, running around censoring everyone, and the purple Ankylosaurus yelled, "-censored- You, Censor Man!"

Back in the haunted castle, everyone got rid of the easy robots, but then Shadow stood there. Everyone stopped and Shadow smirked. "I see that you managed to pass the robots. Quite interesting," He said, as he chuckled and summoned more robots. Sonic got extremely pissed and yelled, "Shadow, if you are a man, then you would fight rather than have these fucking robots around!" Suddenly, Yoshi appeared from the castle's top road. "What did I miss?" Yoshi asked.

"You want a challenge, you got it!" Shadow said, as he got in a racing state. Sonic placed Amy inside Yoshi's car. "Amy, I want you to stay with Yoshi for a while. I'm going alone for this," Sonic told her. Amy's eyes were filled with tears of water as she said, "Sonic, you be careful!" With one last glance, Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "Let's race!" Both of the hedgehogs speeded out of the haunted castle in another direction. Amy turned to Yoshi and said, "Will I see Sonic again?" Yoshi smiled and said, "Of course you will, Amy!" Amy smiled and hugged Yoshi.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, shouldn't we get out of here?" May asked. Yoshi looked at the robots, who were in fighting stances. "I think it's time that we all got back into the race," Yoshi said, as the other racers sped their cars towards the robots. Meanwhile in first place, Oscar the Grouch was still winning. "Oscar the Grouch is gonna have a big impact on winning," Master Hand announced, as Barney the Dinosaur came behind in his Lego car. "I'm driving, you're driving. Everyone here likes to drive. With a knick knack paddy whack give the car some gas, this racer came driving home!" Barney sang happily to himself.

"Can't you do something useful?" Paratroopa told Koopa. Koopa turned his head towards Paratroopa and said, "Hey, I'm trying to win a race here." Captain Falcon sped towards the Koopas and said, "What's the matter, Koopa? No glib remark. No pithy comeback." Suddenly, Lord Genzor Triceratops appeared next to the Koopa Kart and Blue Falcon. "Nope, that's MY job," He said, as he rammed several times into the Blue Falcon, causing the F-Zero engine to crash into a tree. "Shit, and I was winning too," Captain Falcon mumbled. Genzor chuckled, and then he turned to the Koopas. "Now for you," He says, as he tackles the Koopa Kart into the Mario Kart, causing both cars to crash. "Off!" Koopa grunted. "Mamma mia!" Mario and Luigi cried. "Gah!" Paratroopa shouted, as he fell onto the road.

Genzor smirked as he chuckled and ran towards the finish line. "Well folks, it looks like Lord Genzor Triceratops takes the lead. Hey, here comes Boshi and Knuckles/Rouge," Master Hand announced, as the two competitors stopped fighting and saw the unfortunate racers. "What happened to them?" Rouge asked. Knuckles closed his eyes and said, "Eggman must have got them. He used that tactic one time on me when I was protecting the Master Emerald." Rouge looked suspiciously at Mario and Luigi, saying, "Should we help them?" Boshi shrugged and said, "Nah. They can handle themselves." With that, Knuckles/Rouge and Boshi leave Mario/Luigi and Koopa/Paratroopa to their devastated end.

Back at the haunted castle, everyone got out. "Man, was that place freaky," Peppy said. Yoshi jumped in surprise and shouted, "Peppy, how the hell did you get here?" Peppy turned to Yoshi and said, "I got help from my new buddy, Clario." Clario popped out and said, "Hey. I'm Clario. Nice to meet you!"

"Guys, where are the other racers?" May asked as she looked in both directions. Amy saw Peach/Zelda, and she shouted, "Look! It's Peach and Zelda!" Peach and Zelda turned their heads and saw the racers. "How on Earth did they get here?" Peach asked. Zelda shrugged and said, "We may never know." Up in the air, Crazy Hand, the Flying Krock, Master Hand and the audience were above the racers. Suddenly, it started to rain. "The Yoshi Kart racers better hurry if they don't want to get caught in the rain," Master Hand said. Meanwhile, Team Rocket were in their Rocket Car, and they were behind Shelia and Bronto.

"Prepare to fire!" Jessie said, as James took out a bazooka.

"EEK! Bronto, watch out!" Shelia cried, as she turned her wheel and the bomb fro the bazooka missed.

Bronto turned to see Team Rocket as another bomb from their bazooka hit Bronto's car.

"WHOA!" Bronto screamed, as he crashed into Shelia.

Team Rocket cheered as they headed towards the haunted castle. Back at the last part of Sauropod Forest, everyone were behind Oscar the Grouch.

"He's mine," Yoshi said, as he fired eggs at Oscar the Grouch.

Oscar turned his head and yelled, "FILTH!" He then threw filth at the other racers. Everyone blocked the filth with their attacks.

Yoshi's eyes turned into balls of flames as he shouted, "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'VE BEEN PATIENT ENOUGH, BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Yoshi took out a rare Golden Mushroom and continuously used it to pass the other racers and Oscar. Within a few minutes, the finish line was in view.

"Hey! We made it!' Amy exclaimed as she held her hands together, smiling.

"YES! THE FINISH LINE!" Yoshi happily shouted. The other racers got closer, but then, right when Yoshi was about to celebrated, he was in shock. " _NOOOOOOOOO!_ " He cried.

Amy was confused and asked, "What's wrong, Yoshi?"

Yoshi pointed to the finish line, exclaiming angrily, " _Look who's on the damn finish line!_ "

Amy looked who was on the finish line and she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh my goodness!"

"How in the hell?" Master Hand shouted, as the audience with him and the audience at the stadium where the finish line was gasped.

Everyone's jaw dropped as Lakitu said, "Yeah, I was surprised too."

**Note: In case you guys don't know, right on the finish line is _Wile E. Coyote_ , huffing and puffing.**

"Huff…I…puff…won…huff…first…puff…place…wheeze…I…cough…am…huff…the…puff…greatest…wheeze…" Wile E. Coyote said, as he fell unconscious.

Yoshi closed his eyes shouting, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was then forced choked by Darth Vader.

Amy comforted Yoshi. "We can still get second," Amy told Yoshi, as he stopped grumbling to himself. Slowly, the Turbo Yoshi passed the finish line as the other cars followed. "Well, everyone except Trevelyan has made it across the finish line. Now here's the status for then," Master Hand said, as he turned his screen into a scoreboard.

Master Hand switched the scoreboard screen back into the racing screen. "Well, Wile E. Coyote takes the lead while Yoshi is behind him in a close 2nd place," Master Hand announced. All of the racers looked at Master Hand as he floated down and said, "Racers, you will have a 3-hour break to refresh yourselves. The next part of the race will take place in the Ankylosaurus Desert." Yoshi looked at his car and said, "I'm raring to go, but what ever happened to Sonic?"

Master Hand looked at the screen, which switched to Sonic. "He'll be here in a little while," Master Hand said, as everyone, including the racers, laughed and went to refresh themselves.

_And thus was the end... or the first race. Truly, it was... a **Yoshi Kart.**_


	2. Ankylosaurus Land (Donut Plains)

"...What a stupid commercial..." Yoshi says, as he looks at the blank screen strangely.

"Face it. Commercials just get more and more retarded as the years go by." Sonic said to Yoshi.

King Kong came from behind the audience and walked towards Yoshi and Sonic. "Actually, that really did happen. Some guy just recorded it, and we used it as a commercial," King Kong tells them.

"Seriously...?" Sonic asked in a tone of shock.

King Kong shook his head up and down.

"Wonder how big the next big burger will be..." Shadow wondered.

Yoshi looked strangely at Master Hand, who happened to be munching on a Big Mac Supreme. "Damn it, it takes a long time to eat this thing," Master Hand said to himself, as he munched onto the burger once more.

Master Hand noticed that everyone was looking at him, and he jumped in shook. "Oh! We're back. Well,  anyway, we got a new race going on, with some new racers joining in. And on that note, racers, get ready!" Master Hand announced, as he got back to eating his burger.

Yoshi was checking his engine for any traces of dirt. Pichu was playing around with his cheesecake. Yoshi's jaw dropped. "Pichu, must you HAVE cheesecake with you?"

Pichu turned to Yoshi and shouted, "Yes! For it is my desire to...have cheesecake..." Pichu started dreaming strangely about cheesecake.

"O...k..." Shadow said, as he sweatdropped and backed away slowly from Pichu.

"I bet Eggman might have a few traps in store for us..." Sonic said, as he looked under his car.

"All right, racers, prep time is over..." Master Hand stated as he snapped his fingers. "Ready... set... go!"

"Finally!" Shadow revved up his engine and made a mad race for it, down the track, away from the Air Tank Man.

"HA! No inflation for me!" He jeered at the Air Tank Man.

With that said, all of the racers speed out of the stadium and started to speed out onto the Ankylosaurus Village that was in turn leading into part of a particular desert. Master Hand, as well as the people inside the Viewing Rocket, shortly followed after the racers.

"Okay, the racers will make their way through the Ankylosaurus Village. On their way, they'll make several pit stops. Can they get into the next area?" Master Hand announced, as thousands of Lakitus appeared and turned on their cameras.

* * *

Out on the dusty desert that was full of Ankylosaurus and... donuts, strangely enough, Boshi was far ahead in first place. Yoshi/Pichu, Peppy/Clario, and Mario/Luigi were the only racers that were behind Boshi.

"Okay, guys, here's where the racing gets serious," Yoshi said, as he took out a Yoshi egg and threw it at Boshi's car. The car itself went up into the sky, and it fell back onto the ground. "Yes!" Yoshi cried.

"All right, Yoshi!" Peppy cried. He then got out several red Koopa shells and started to throw them behind him.

"Mama-mia... It's-a the need for-a speed!" Luigi shouted to Mario and used a Mushroom, which sent their Kart into a turbo dash.

Yoshi noticed the Mario brothers speeding and he thew a Yoshi egg at their engine. "Not so fast, Marios!" Yoshi cried.

"Mmm...cheesecake is too good to resist!" Pichu said, as he stuffed more cheesecake into his mouth.

Clario was about to toss a red fireball at the Marios, when a blue Koopa shell hit him and Peppy. The pair went up into the sky and fell on top of the Mario brothers. "Ouch...my back," Clario groaned.

Peppy tried to get up, but Mario was crushing the yellow Ankylosaurus's weight. "Ah damn it...I'm gonna need a back rub for this," Peppy said to himself.

"Ouch-a!" Mario and Luigi yelled in unison after the accident.

As Yoshi sped towards to first place, he pointed to a nearby car stop. "You can fix your cars there," Yoshi said, as he sped off to victory.

"Um, Yoshi, I hate to spoil my cheesecake moment, but look who's behind us!" Pichu cried, as he pointed to the Tyrannoyoshi Rex approaching the pair.

"Heh...these fools are going down!" Tyrannoyoshi Rex shouted in pride, as he grabbed Yoshi's car and hurtled it into the air. The ferocious Tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur laughed and ran towards to claim first place.

"Whoa!" Yoshi and Pichu cried in unison, as they went way up into the sky.

Sonic, meanwhile, was quickly rocketing to front of the race, after a few mushroom pick me ups from Amy. "Almost there..." He could see Yoshi and Pichu.

Sonic pushed a button on his dashboard and the floor opened up near his feet. "Eat your heart out, Fred Flinstone." He put his feet through and started to run on the road. His super speed gave his car a HUGE boost.

Yoshi and Pichu fell on top of Sonic and Amy. Yoshi's car fell on top afterwards, which caused Sonic's car to combust and explode. The three mammals and reptilian fell onto the ground, just as Boshi sped past them.

When Sonic opened his eyes, he could see nothing but white. "Am... Am I dead?" He asked himself. But then he could feel a weight on his face, and could see little pictures of himself. Amy's panties were in his face. "Uh...nice panties Amy..." Sonic said from underneath her.

Yoshi shook his head and said, "Damn that Tyrannoyoshi Rex...why did he have to rain on our parade?"

Pichu shook his head and started to look for his cheesecake, which was in Amy's cleaverage. "My cheesecake! I must get it back!" He cried, as he hopped into Amy's cleaverage. Amy cired in horror as Sonic regained his senses and saw the little electrical rat moving inside Amy's cleverage.

"EEK!" Amy leapt up, heqaring Sonic's comment, and Pichu in her cleavage. She tore her dress off, causing Pichu and his Cheesecake to fall out, but also leaving her in her underwear, much to Sonic's delight.

"WOOHOO!" Sonic exclaimed. "Looking good, Ames!"

"Mmm...cheesecake! Muahahaha!" Pichu cried in joy, as he started eating the cheesecake.

Amy blushed madly. "Sonic!" She tried in vain to cover herself.

Shadow, meanwhile, was using the same technique that Sonic was trying before his car blew up, and sped right past Sonic/Amy/Pichu/Yoshi.

Yoshi looked at Shadow speeding towards third place, followed by May, Misty, and Max. Yoshi then turned his attention to the three mammals and asked, "Guys, I don't mean to sound stupid, but shouldn't we fix our cars? Tyrannoyoshi Rex and Boshi will claim first and second place if we don't do something!"

Sonic and Amy used their super speed and started rebuilding both cars. The whole process took only 8 seconds, before both cars stood fully repaired.

Yoshi smiled, but as he was about to say something, a mysterious car with balloons and streamers on it passed by, followed quickly by the Koopa Klown Car. Yoshi was left speechless and hopped into his car. "I have no idea what's going on," Yoshi said, as he, Pichu, Sonic, and Amy started to speed off behind the Koopa Klown Car.

May started to tremble again, as she looked behind her, It was the Air Tank Man and the Balloon Dude. "Guys..." She said, just as the girls' car ended up next to Shadow.

Misty turned her head to May and asked, "May, what's wrong?"

Max turned around, and his eyes widened. "Those two weird guys are chasing us!" Max cried loudly.

Shadow turned around and gasped. "Shit! Air Tank Man and Balloon Dude!"

May and Misty screamed loudly at the same time. The Balloon Dude cackled, and he said, "Yes! It's time...for STREAMER WARS! Air Tank Man, are you ready?"

"YES!" Air Tank Man cackled, and pulled out his air hose. "My first victims!" He lunged for May and Misty.

May screamed loudly, just as a mysterious figure appeared in front of her. It was none other than...Ganondorf. "BAH! You think YOU'RE pros at streamers? I'll show you!" Ganondorf shouted, as he started throwing streamers at Air Tank Man.

Balloon Dude stood up and took out his can of streamers, when the Koopa King and the Psychic cat-like Pokemon appeared behind him. "And who are you?" The Balloon dude asked randomly.

"Payback time for the last race!" Bowser shouted, as he started pounding his fist into his other..

"You've thrown your last streamer!" Mewtwo said, as he started preparing a Shadow Ball.

ATM dodged the streamers, letting them go past him, headed right for Balloon Dude. He shoved his air hose into Misty's mouth and turned on his air tank at full blast.

May started crying again as she hopped into Shadow's car. "WAAAAH! Don't turn me into a balloon!" May cried, as she hugged Shadow tightly.

Max jumped in surprise and took the wheel. "Great! Now I have to drive this thing!" Max cried out, as he started to drive crazily.

Balloon Dude laughed as he started throwing streamers at Bowser and Mewtwo. Ganondorf unleashed his Warlock Punch on the Air Tank Man, which caused him to bump right into the Balloon Dude.

"OOF!" Air Tank Man shouted as he hit Balloon Dude. "But too late! Look at the girl!" He pointed to Misty who was inflating like mad, arms and legs flailing, and clothes ripping and popping, as her body becomming more spherical. "My work here is done! Ha ha! We have a genuine human balloon!"

Shadow's jaw dropped at what he saw, as Misty's shorts and shirt finally tore off. "God... She's turning into a fleshy balloon in underwear!"

May cried out waterfalls. "WAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA BE A BALLOON!" May cired, as she held tightly to Shadow.

Right at that moment, James Bond, The Star Fox, Flying Krock, and Alec Trevelyan were nearby.

"Increase speed!" Fox said to Rob 64. "The Flying Krock and Alec Trevelyan are gaining on us!"

"Arr, it's time we teach these landlubbers a lesson," Kaptain said, as he glared out of the Flying Krock's window at Peppy hare, who was staring back from the Star Fox.

"WOAH!" Peppy Hare exclaimed at Kaptain's appearance. "Is that guy ever UGLY!"

Kaptain snarled as he started shooting bullets at Peppy hare. The old rabbit went backwards into the Star Fox's emergency wall. "Who's the ugly one, ugly?" Kaptain teased.

Alec was running, when Diddy appeared from behind. "Hey, Trevelyan, I'm the best racer, so get lost!" Diddy shouted, as he fired a bullet at the running man.

Peppy Hare came back with a rail gun and started firing at Kaptain's head and at the crew of the Krock.

Trevelyan dodged the bullet and shot several bullets at Diddy Kong, causing the little ape and his car to fly into the Balloon Dude and Air Tank Man's car. "Eat lead, monkey!" Trevelyan cried as he aimed his bullets at Slippy's arwing.

The Kremlings started firing cannonballs at the Star Fox, which caused it to lose speed. Trevelyan started firing repeatiately at Slippy's arwing, thus, causing it to explode.

Krystal started to use her psychic abilities to take the Kremling's own cannon balls and fire them back at the Krock.

The Flying Krock put on a shield, causing the cannonballs to hurtle towards Shadow's car, casuing Shadow and May to fall into Misty's car. "About time!" Max cried, as he pushed against the Air Tank Man.

May saw the Air Tank Man, and she screamed louder than ever. It caused all of the arwings except for Fox's arwing to explode. "NOOOOOOOO!" Slippy cried, seeing that his arwing was destroyed by Trevelyan.

Before Air Tank Man fell, however, he shot one more air hose into May's navel, causing her to inflate, just like Misty. "One more balloon!"

Trevelyan started shooting bullets at the Air Tank Man. "What's the matter, Air Tank Man? No glib remark. No pithy comeback."

"No, that's MY job," The DKR octopus said, as he trapped everyone ahead of him into bubbles, leaving them to doom.

"Oh great," James Bond said. he started to pick one of his most trustworthy weapons.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow fired his chaos shot at the bubble they were trapped in.

Yoshi, Pichu, Sonic, and Amy were all passing the fellow racers that were trapped. "Hey guys, isn't that Shadow and May?" Yoshi curiously asked.

"Why yes it is, and...OH MY GOD!" Sonic pointed to May and Misty, who were inflating like a couple of balloons, clothes all ripped except for their underwear, and getting wider and spherical by the second.

"What's happened to them?" Amy exclaimed

"Shoud we free them?" Yoshi asks.

Pichu, while eating his precious cheesecake, shrugged and said, "Nah. They can get out themselves."

The 2 pairs of racers speed towards the road.

"Oh great. It couldn't get possibly worse," King K. Rool said, trying to pop the buibble.

Shadow, meanwhile, was launching chaos spears at the bubble, hoping to burst it, before May and Misty got any bigger.

Baron K. Roolenstein was pondering, and then he came up with an idea. "Wait a minute...that's it! I know how we can get out!" Baron shouted, as he pointed his gun at everyone. They all got out, and both May and Misty returned to normal.

Banjo/Kazooie and Link/Samus passed the racers right after they got out. "Well, they have gotten off at a bad start," Link said to Samus. Samus shook her head in agreement.

"Whew... That was close." Shadow sighed with relief.

Banjo looked at the Air Tank Man, and he trembled. "Man, that guy sure is freaky," Banjo said, trying to avoid the image of the Air Tank Man.

Shadow nodded. "I feel sorry for the girls."

Kazooie pointed to Yoshi/Pichu and Sonic/Amy, who were in front. "Hey Banjo, look! Some racers!"

Yoshi turned his head to see Link/Samus and Banjo/Kazooie. "Guys, we have company," Yoshi said to Sonic, Pichu, and Amy.

Samus pointed her cannon at Yoshi's car. "All right, it's time for a good ol' blasting!" Samus then started charging her cannon.

Sonic/Amy fired red koops shells at Epona, before Samus could fire.

But it was too late, for Samus fired her shot at Yoshi/Pichu, which sent them flying all the way...into first place. "SAMUS, YOU IDIOOOOOOOT!" Link yelled angrily at his female partner.

Sonic quickly put his feet to good use as he gave his and Amy's car a HUGE boost of speed, to catch up with Yoshi/Pichu.

Samus lowered her head. "Sorry. Bad aim, I guess," Samus apologized.

* * *

Back in the middle of the pack, Bronto was using mushrooms to pass Cloud Stirfe. "Okay, now I just need to pass him before he speeds away," Bronto said to himself, as he fired a missile at Cloud's bike, which caused it to go flying into the air.

"WHOA!" Cloud screamed, before he crashed down on Rocky and Twilight, who were behind Bronto. The car exploded, and the three figures were covered in black.

"Áw man! We were just about to pass the blue Brontosaurus!" Rocky groaned, as she dusted off the black dust off her fur.

Twilight shook her body, and she noticed that her Twilight+Tails locket was missing. "WAAA! I LOST MY LOCKET!" Twilightr cried, as she started to burst into tears of waterfalls. Cloud took out his personal umbrella and used it to protect him from the huge tears.

"Hey Spice, what happened to these guys?" Anna said, as she pointed to the three dirt covered figures.

Spice shrugged, and they sped off. Theyt were now behind The Chaotix. Tomo-Chan turned around and shouted in an extreme hyper voice, "Hey guys! It's two weird girls who are coming behind us!"

Espio turned his head backwards, and he fired a misile at Anna's car, causing it to fly straight into Lactopi and Anakeen's car. "GAH! Something just hit us!" Lactopi cried randomly.

Anakeen turned his head to see an injured Anna and Spice. "Um...we seem to have a bit of a problem on our hands," Anakeen told Lactopi, pointing to Anna and Spice.

Anna opened her eyes slowly to see Lactopi and Anakeen. "Urgh...what happened?" Anna asked.

Lactopi randomly scratched the back of her head and said, "Well...you and your Chao crashed into our car."

Charture, Amanda, and Silver were right behind Marik and Yami Marik. "Okay, let me handle these clowns," Amanda said, as he took out a red Koopa shell. She threw it at the Tomb Keeper's car, which caused it to pummel into the air.

Amanda cheered, and Silver said, "Way to go, Amanda! You sure showed them who's boss!"

Amanda turned to Silver and she kissed him. "Awww! Thanks, Silvie!" Amanda squealed, as Silver blushed a deep red. Charture said nothing and the car sped off into 23rd place.

Knuckles/Rouge were fighting to move past the other racers with Rouge launching koopa shells at the racers ahead. Birdo avoided the Koopa shells and threw her Birdo eggs at Knuckles's car. The impact of the eggs caused the car to combust. "Yes! Now three more to go!" Birdo cheered, as she aimed for Mumbo's car.

Knuckles ended up face first in Rouge's cleavage when he came back down.

Mumbo turned around and started firing spells at Birdo's car. Birdo avoided the spells and took out a mushroom. She used it and sped past Mumbo and Bottles. "See you later, boys!" Birdo shouted to Mumbo.

"Knuckles!" Rouge shouted, blushing madly, as Knux landed in between her breasts.

Mumbo slammed his fist down on his car. Bottles, the nearsighted mole, turned his head to Mumbo and asked, "Mumbo, why are you so down in the dumps?"

"Grrr...pink dinosaur easily make fool out of Mumbo. Mumbo won't stand to this!" Mumbo angrilly shouted. Bottles jumped in surprise.

The Chaotix was coming in from behind. They have noticed Knuckles and Rouge, who were both down on the race track. They shrugged, and spotted Mumbo and Bottles. "Hey guys, look's like we have a couple of easy targets," Charmy announced.

"Check out the witch doctor and four-eyed mole!" Espio jeered. "Let's blow them off of the road!"

Vector started launching a stream of koopa shells at Mumbo/Bottles. "Eat this!" Vector shouted at the pair.

Bottles overheard Espio's comment, and this pissed him off. "Nearsighted, eh? Take this!" Bottles shouted, as he threw missiles at the Chaotix.

Mumbo used his magic to revert the Koopa shells back at the Chaotix. "Chaotix have no knowledge of Mumbo's skills," Mumbo said triumphally.

Espio started swerving the car around to avoid the shells and missiles. "Woah! What the hell?" Espio exclaimed.

Mumbo fired several more spells at the Chaotix. Their car was hit, and the Chaotix crashed into a nearby tree. "Haha! Mumbo kick Chaotix ass," Mumbo said, as he and Bottles sped off.

Charmy weakly opened his eyes, and he said, "Woah...am I in heaven?"

"No..." Vector groaned. "Our car just go trashed...and look at our driver." He pointed to a dazed Espio.

Tomo-Chan ran to Espio and slapped him hard. "Wake up, Espio! This is no time to be sleeping!" Tomo-Chan yelled.

Espio snapped out of the daze immediately. "WOAH!" His speed kicked in and he stated to repair the car. He finished in 9 seconds due to his ninja speed.

By the time Espio has finished, Ash Ketchum, Tails/Cream, Lyn/Eliwood, Pipsy, Drumstick, and Bumper have passed the Chaotix.

"Damn it. Now we're in 27th place..." Darth Fade-R groaned, as he slapped his forehead.

Espio quickly hustled Vector, Charmy, Tomo-Chan, and Darth Fade-R into the car as he started it up, and pulled back onto the road. "Mushrooms! I need mushrooms!"

Vector started supplying Espio with Mushrooms, that boost the car's speed, allowing them to catch up.

Drumstick turned his head to see the Chaotix. "Missiles away!" Drumstick shouted, as he fired missiles at the Chaotix behind him.

Pipsy was pushing Tails/Cream off the road, while Ash was chasing Bumper. "Goddamn Pokemon Trainer...he's creeping me out..." Bumper said to himself, as he grabbed a mushbroom and sped off.

Espio swerved to avoid the missiles, while Vector launched a koopa shell at Drumstick's car.

Drumstick caught the Koopa shell and he threw a bo-bomb at the Chaotix. The bomb exploded, sending the Chaotix to crash into Pipsy, Tails/Cream, and Lyn/Eliwood. "GAAH!" Lyn and Eliwood cried at the same time.

"Eeeek!" Pipsy cried as she spun around.

"FUCK IT! NOT AGAIN!" Vector cursed, though it was muffled, because Espio got shoved into his mouth.

Charmy was stuck underneath Vector's ass, and was being squished.

Tails was flat on his back, with Cream on top of him, her panty clad rear right in his face. "Oh man... Well at least I got a nice view..."

"Tails! You pervert!" Cream screamed timidly, hiding her blushing face.

Pipsy slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in Lyn's cleavage. "AHHH! THIS IS UNSANITARY!" Pipsy cried at the top of her lungs.

Lyn shrieked loudly just as Eliwood opened his eys. Lyn's bubble butt was on top of Eliwood's face. "Lyn...your bubble butt is crushing my face...though nice panties," Eliwood commented.

Charmy got himself out of Vector's ass and shook his head. Darth Fade-R was crushed by Tomo-Chan. "Goddamn it, get off of me," Darth Fade-R moaned.

Charmy pulled Darth Fade-R out and noticed that Sephiroth has passed. "Damn it. We'll never win at this rate," Charmy said.

Tomo-Chan pulled Espio out of Vector's mouth. "Are you all right, Espio?" Tomo-Chan asked in a high pitched voice.

"Ouch..." Espio groaned.

Yugi and Tea passed, looked at the crashed racers and shrugged. "Shall we race ahead?" Yugi asked politely.

Vector sighed and said, "Be our guest. I don't think we're gonna be back in the race for quite a while."

* * *

The race in the wild plains of Ankylosaurus Land was starting to heat up in action, and the racers all knew that as they progressed through the difficult racecourse...

As Yoshi and Pichu went soaring though the air, they came into contact with Master Ghidorah.

Master Ghidorah turned to see Yoshi and Pichu. "A-ha! Thought you could easily outdo Master Ghidorah, eh? Will, take this!" Master Ghidorah shouted, as he grabbed Yoshi's car and hurled it at the DKR Dragon.

As the car crashed, the DKR Dragon fell down in pain. He moaned, "Damn it, what kind of stupid, brainless moron would throw a car down here?"

Yoshi and Pichu both moaned. Yoshi got up and said, "Well, that was quite unexpected, wouldn't you say, Pichu?"

Pichu, on the other hand, was too busy cooing over his cheesecake.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes and said, "Geeze, I can't take this anymore…"

Yoshi and Pichu then were pushed onto the ground by the passing of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's wagon, which was being pulled by the rapid Chain Chomp.

"Damn, I forgot about them…" Yoshi said, as he got up and quickly fixed his car, In a few minutes, his car was back to normal, and Yoshi sped back into the race.

"Yoshi, you're going too FAST!" Pichu shrieked, holding onto his cheesecake.

The DKR Dragon (Smokey, as it was confirmed in Diddy Kong Racing) moaned painfully as the DKR Walrus (Bluey, also confirmed in Diddy Kong Racing) got him up. The DKR Dragon cheered and said, "Thanks, Bluey! You're a lifesafer!"

"No problem at all, Smokey! Let's get back into the race," The DKR Walrus said, as the two bosses from Diddy Kong Racing started to speed up again.

In no time, Yoshi and Pichu have caught up to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Yoshi took out a green Yoshi egg, and aimed it carefullt at the babies' wagon while holding the steering wheel. He fired, but much to his displayed, the Yoshi Egg instead hit a few bananas behind Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's wagon. All was not lost, however, as Yoshi and Pichu manage to get a star out of the egg, and used it to zoom past Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

The two baby Mario Brothers notice this, and they fired three green Koopa shells at Yoshi/Pichu. The shells barely had any affect, as Yoshi and ZPichu continued speeding on.

"C'mon!" Baby Mario shouts, "Is there any other good item that we have that we can use against Yoshi and Pichu?"

Baby Luigi took out a boomerange. "How about this? He asked.

Baby Mario shrugged. "Oh well, that'll do for now," He replied, taking the steering wheel as the Chain Chomp broke off and headed off to the jagged mountains in the northwest region of Ankylosaurus Land.

Baby Luigi squinted to see which spot on Yoshi's car was the weakspot. "A-HA!" Baby Luigi shouted, aiming and then throwing the boomerange at the bottom of Yoshi's car, which hit the back left tire,

Yoshi screamed, seeing the boomerange pierce one of his cars tires. "ACK! Pichu, take the steering wheel!' Yoshi shouted, as he got out a pump and started pumping it.

Pichu gulped. "I'm not sure, Yoshi..." He looked at the steering wheel with fright. "Looks pretty dangerous to me..."

As Pichu continued watching the uncontrolled steering wheel while Yoshi was fixing the back left tire, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi passed by, laughing.

* * *

Boshi the Yoshisaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bumper the Badger, Peppy/Clario, Mario/Luigi, Peach/Zelda, Pipsy the Mouse, Drumstick the Rooster, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Banjo-Kazooie, Birdo, Link/Samus, and Sonic/Amy are all racing together, trying to out race each other. So far, only Boshi, Bronto, Peppy/Clario, Bumper, and Mario/Luigi are having luck as they speed ahead, leaving the others in their tracks. They start to approach a series of curves, ramps, and landmines as they approach the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

"Have some of this!" Bumper shouts, throwing several bubbles behind him.

Mario turns the steering sheel to avoid the bubbles, and rams into Bumper. Luigi takes out his hammer and starts whacking the wheels.

"STOP!" Screams Bumper in horror, as he pushes Mario and Luigi back by ramming into them, "No way am I going down because I'm being attacked!" He grabbed a rocket missile, and used it to zoom away.

Mario and Luigi were right on Bumper's tail, using a triple pack of mushrooms to cxatch up to the badger. They approached the cruves.

"Mario, the curves!' Luigi shouted, pointing at the incoming curves.

Mario turned to the left and used a powerslide to go ovver the first 2 curves, and he made another left turn and 2 right turns to narrowly go through the curves with ease. Using this technique, the Mario Brothers managed to catch up with Bumper.

Bumper, much to his shock, turned around to see Mario and Luigi coming up behind him.

Luigi grabbed a star, and it made the brothers invincible, allowing them to pass by Bumper without having trouble.

Bumper screamed as he was hit by the star-protected duo, and went into the air, landing and crashing on Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

Mario and Luigi gave each other high fives, before Banjo and Kazooie zoomed next to them.

"Got the fire, Clockwork, ice, and grenade eggs ready for firing, Kazooie?" Banjo the Honeybear asked.

Kazooie nodded and smirked. "I sure am, Banjo," The red-crested breegull replied, as she aimed at Mario and Luigi. "Have some of this!" She fired several ice eggs at Mario's car, frezing up the engine.

Mario and Luigi screamed, as they frantically searched for fireballs to use to burn off the ice. Unfortunately, Mario didn't have his grip on the steering wheel, and the two plumbers went crashing into the first ramp.

Kazooie laughed. "So long, chumps!" She cackled, as she and Banjo used a rocket booster and zoomed up and down through the ramps, with the other racers catching up to them.

* * *

As the racers zoom through the canyon interiors of Ankylosaurus Land, they start to notice that the walls on both sides are starting to appear more orange, and that the dirt-paved road is starting to turn into a sandy path. Finally, the last thing the racers expect is that the temperature is getting hotter, and several cactuses can be seen instead of the usual Deciduous trees.

"What the heck?" Heppy Ankylosaurus exclaimed as he approached Tiptup and Krunch, "Why is the racecourse becoming more and more like a desert?"

Krunch looked at his map on his car's computer screen. "Because it IS a desert area. That's what my map says," Krunch told Heppy, before he crashed into a green cactus.

Tiptup gulped. "Uh oh...this could be dangerous..." He said, as he swerved to the left to avoid the two incoming catuses.

Bowser/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario/Donkey Kong were all riding along in Bowser's aerial Koopa Klown Car, above the hot, scornful desert portion of Ankylosaurus Land and were head-to-head with the Star Fox.

"So you want some of this," Bowser said, launching his fire breath on the Star Fox's lower left wing, setting it on fire.

"What the?' Fox McCloud exclaimed, "Get your own target!" He opened the window on the Star Fox and started firing at the Koopa Klown Car.

Mewtwo fired back, releasing smaller shots of his Shadow Ball, with them getting bigger and bigger after every 10th strike from the Star Fox.

Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal joined Fox, with all 4 characters firing at the Koopa Klown Car.

Wario screamed, avoiding the gun shots as he possibly could, but getting struck continuously. "WAH! They're-a too tough-a!"

Ganondorf growled, his eyes replaced with flames. "NEVER say that the opponents are too tough." He readied his Warlock Kick. "I'll show them TOUGH..." He readied his leg, and he launched his powerful Warlock Kick on the Star Fox's lower left wing, damaging it heavily.

Donkey Kong was actually inside the pipes leading to the cockpit of the Star Fox, breaking wires and damaging the inside as he sneaked into the cockpit. "Hehehehe...they'll never suspect a thing..." DOnkey Kong chuckled to himself.

The big ape then approached the Star Fox's control panel, and he started to smash it, getting attention from the Star Fox crew.

"DONKEY KONG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Fox exclaimed in horror.

"HE'S DESTROYING THE CONTROLS!" Slippy shouted.

"NO! HE'S MESSING UP MY DOLLARAMA COLLECTION!" Peppy Hare screeched loduly.

"ACK! NO, STOP THAT, YOU BIG APE!" Krystal screamed.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF OUR SHIP!" Falco shouted, being the only Star Fox character to actually give a fight. He growled, aiming his gun at DOnkey Kong. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"Make me!" Donkey Kong shouted back, punching into ROB, and propelling his arms into Falco, whacking him every time, and knoicking the gun down, on which DOnkey Kong stepped on it.

Falco snapped. "THAT'S IT!" He started rapidly kicking Donkey Kong, and followed with his Fire Falcon techique, sending Donkey Kong crashing back into the completely damaged control panel.

Donkey Kong opened his eyes to see Falco using his triple kick combo on him, sending Donkey Kongto crash into the ceiling, and to fall back down, only to be owned again by Falco's Fire Falcon. Donkey Kong got up, and he was then grabbed by Falco and thrown into the air, where he was shot by Falco's other gun. Donkey Kong fell back down to the ground, and just when Falco was about to finish him off, Donkey Kong got up, pulled out a handful of barrels, and threw them at Falco.

Falco amazingly manged to dodge all except one barrel, on which he slipped and was knocked out by the barrel. Donkey Kong cheered triumphally, and he punched the Star Fox's window, jumping out of the Star Fox and coming back into Bowser's Koopa Klown Car, covered with bruises all over his body.

"Donkey Kong!" Bowser exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

Donkey Kong gasped, trying to catch his breath by eating one of his treasured Golden Bananas. "I'll tell you later. We got a race to win!" He said.

Bowser shrugged. "Whatever you say, buddy." He grabbed the steering controls, and sent the Koopa Klown Car ahead, leaving the Star Fox behind to slow down.

Fox turned to his other crew members. "Well, that sucked. Now what do we do?"

Slippy and Peppy both shrugged. "Beats the crap out of us."

Krystal sighed and shook her head, picking up a wounded Falco. "Why don't we just fix our ship, so we can get back to the race?" She suggested.

Fox nodded. "Good idea," He admired, as the Star Fox members, minus Falco, started fixing up the Star Fox.

* * *

Back on the desert ground level, Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Zelda were coming through, on full throttle as they rammed into Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

"GAH!" Sonic screamed, "What are you doing?"

Peach smirked. "Taking care of a certain, pesky hedgehog!" She gave Sonic a Peach Bomber in the face, knocking the blue mammalian back.

Amy took out her Pico Pico Hammer. "Hey! Leave my Sonikku alone!"

WHAM! Amy was kncoked unconcious by Zelda.

"Nice work, Zellie," Peach said, smiling.

Zelda chuckled. "Heh. It's no problem at all." She lit Sonic and Amy both on fire, using her Din's Fire spell.

Mario and Luigi zoomed right past Peach and Zelda,noticing the flames on Sonic's Cyclone.

"Stupid headgehog," Mario said, as he threw behind him banana peels at Peach/Zelda.

Peach swerved to the right, and rammed into Mario's Red Fire vehicle. Zelda launched another Din's Fire spell on the wheels, but Luigi struck back by whacking his hammer into the vehicle, and followed with an...um...brick. Yeah, that's original.

"No it isn't!" Luigi shouted up at the sky.

Luigi died of a heart attack.

"I'm not dead!" Luigi shouted back up at the sky.

Luigi died again of another heart attack.

"STOP IT!" Luigi screamed at the sky for the third time.

Luigi evolved into George W. Bush.

"NOOOOO!" Luigi dramatically screamed in horror.

And in Darth Vader's voice.

"I KNEW something like this was going to happen..." Says a rather annoyed Darth Vader in the audience, sighning.

Back to the actual race, Heppy Ankylosaurus managed to catch up all the way to the other racers, being behind Peppy Ankylosaurus/Clario and Yoshi/Pichu.

"Say your prayers, fellas!" Heppy shouted, grabbing a blue, winged spiny shell.

CLario's eyes widened, and he screamed. "P-p-peppy! LOOK!" He pointed at Heppy, who was now on the left.

Peppy didn't bother turning back, and instead, he continued driving.

Yoshi, however, noticed this, and he grabbed a green shield. "Let's see that spiny shell do a number on this baby," The green Yoshisaurus chuckled, placing the shield around his car.

Heppy stopped his car to allow Peppy/Clario and Yoshi/Picxhu to get away, and then the thoughtful, purple Ankylosaurus released the blue shell, coming straight at Yoshi and Pichu.

The spiny shell then exploded, sending the screaming pair Peppy and Clario into the air, but not having affect on Yoshi and Pichu, thanks to the shield.

Pichu laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! CHEESECAKE ALWAYS PAWNS WITH SHIELDS!" The insane, little mouse chimed, eating his truckload of cheesecake.

Yoshi smirked, and he turned around to laugh at Heppy.

Heppy slammed his fist angrily on his car roof. "DAMN! DANG! DARN! D'OH!" He kept pounding until the engine exploded, causing Heppy to crash into Yoshi/Pichu, and thus, sending all of the three characters screaming and hurdling into one of the tall, green cactuses.

Boshi, Tiptup, Krunch, Mario/Luigi, and Pikachu/Marth/Roy all zoomed by, seeing Heppy Ankylosaurus, Yoshi, and Pichu in ruins.

"Oh well, that's what you guys get for being stupid!" Tiptup shouted back, before he went spinning around, due to the oil dropped by Krunch.

"Sucker!" Krunch laughed, before he crashed into a orange, moving cactus - a Pokey.

Mario and Luigi were now in head-to-head combat with Pikachu/Marth/Roy, with Boshi behind farther ahead.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi shouted, "We'll-a never get these-a guys off-a our tails!"

Mario laughed. "Not-a to-a worry, Luigi! Watch-a this-a!" The red plumber grabbed a red fireball and chucked it at the engine of Pikachu's new, spazzy vehicle.

"I don't think so, plumber boy!" Pikachu retorted, electrocuting the fireball, and resorting to electrocute Mario and Luigi.

Princess Peach and Princess Zelda were trying to catch up again, their car wretched by the blows from Luigi's hammer.

"Let's go!" Peach demanded, "I need more mushrooms!"

Zelda frantically searched for a mushroom, when she came across with a Oricana. "Hey, it's the Oricana!"

"Ooooh!" Peach cooed, suddenly having one of Mr. Burns trademark change of moods, "I wonder what it does!"

Zelda shrugged. "Well, we're not going to find out by just standing here. I'll play it, then." She placed her mouth on the Oricana, and she started churning out a beautiful song, which spurred up several desert tornadoes.

Marth slapped his forehead. "Oh great! This is the LAST thing we need - desert tornadoes!"

"Man!" Roy moaned, slamming his fist on the car, when he saw Bowser's group speeding past them, but something was unusual about the car. "Heeeey...since when can Bowser change his car just like that?" Roy asked Pikachu and Marth.

Marth rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Roy? What are you trying to point out?"

"I think I might know," Pikachu added, pointing at Bowser and his group of strong/heavy characters. "Look!"

Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Wario were all traveling together, but this time, Bowser's famed Koopa Klown Car was different - it was now an ACTUAL car!

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed, throwing a Bowser Shell behind him, "Let's see the racers deal with this one!"

Ganondorf chuckled, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Fufufufufu...this could be the perfect time to unleash some of my minions!"

"I don't think so!" Link shouted, throwing a boomerange at Ganondorf, striking the Gerudo King's head.

Ganondorf growled. "Why you little..." His fist started glowing purple. "Warlock..."

Link started to grip Epona's reins tightly. "Epona, go to the left! Go to the left!"

"Link, what are you doing?" Samus retorted, pointing her cannon at Bowser's Koopa Klown Car engine. "I got a great aim here!"

"It's not that!" Link shouted back, "Ganondorf's about to-"

"PUNCH!" Ganondorf shouted, punching Epona at an incredible power, and sending the Hero of Time and bounty hunter into the quicksand nearby.

Link jumped off of Epona and he released his hookshot onto Epona's reins. "Epona! Come on!"

Epona struggled, and she managed to get up and out of the quicksand, but Samus was faring much worse.

"LINK!" Samus shouted, "Do something! I'm going to sink!"

Link started to panic, having no idea on what to do to get Samus out of the quicksand.

"So you want to be heroes, huh?" Wario cackled at Mario and Luigi. "I don't think so!" He gave Mario's kart a good headbutt, leaving a mark in it.

"HEY-A!" Luigi shouted in anger, shaking his fist. "LEAVE-A US ALONE!"

Wario only laughed, mimicking Luigi. "Awwww...what's wrong? Is baby Luigi upset?" He cackled even more, making Luigi fumed with rage.

"Hey-a, leave my-a younger brother alone!" Mario shouted back, giving Wario a good punch in the face.

Wario growled, a big, red bruise on his face. "Grrrrr! You ruined by perfect face!" He took out his King Sea Dragon Hat and placed it on his head, replacing his usual yellow cap. "Now you're gonna be asking for it, bub!"

"Bring it-a on-a!" Mario retorted, placing a Metal cap on his head in place of his regular red cap, and becoming metal.

Luigi grabbed the steering wheel, but noticed Mewtwo, who also had the steering wheel for Bowser's Koopa Klown Car, smirking. "Uh oh..." The green plumber gulped. "I don't think this is going-a to be-a an easy race..."

Mewtwo chuckled. "You got that right, shrimpy." He released a Shadow Ball on Luigi, making the poor plumber scream in pain.

* * *

**Last Time, on Saved By the Bells: The College Years...**

_...Stuff happened. And that's it._

"I dropped my hotdog," A random human male child stated in disappointed.

_And now... back to the race._

* * *

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed, seeing his brother getting hurt, before he was punched in the gut my his fatter cousin.

"C'mon, lame-o!" Wario taunted, slapping his butt at Mario, "You'd have a chance if you were to attack me!"

Mario fumed. "So, you want to be attacked, eh?" He grabbed Wario by the legs, swung him around several times, and them released the fat greedy man at Mewtwo, knocking them both down.

Luigi sighed of relief. "Phew! Thanks, Mario." He said, smiling as he grabbed Mario and dusted himself off.

Mario nodded. "No problem. Now let's get out of this stupid desert!" He grabbed the steering wheel, and he and Luigi zoomed off.

Bowser slapped his forehead. "Can't those guys do ANYTHING right...?" He muttered to himself.

Ganondorf patted Bowser on the back. "There, there - at least we managed to get rid of a few other racers," He said confidentially, as Donkey Kong used the car crane to pick up the semiconscious Mewtwo and unconscious Wario.

"Mario and Luigi are back in style, and it seems that Bowser's Group of baddies and non-baddies will have to use a different tactic other than fighting to win," Master Hand boomed to the audience with vivid information, "Link and Samus are having problems with quicksand, and Peach/Zelda are nowhere to be seen! What could happen?"

Heppy swerved to the right, and he then appeared side-by-side with Tiptup. "Hey! Surprise, surprise!"

Tiptup turned around and gasped in surprise as he saw Heppy waving at him. "Not on my watch, purple Ankylosaurus boy!' The green, cautious turtle retorted, ramming his car into Heppy's lighter, purple kart.

"HEY!" Heppy barked angrily, pushing Tiptup back, "I just gave my kart a new paintjob before the race, and you're wreaking it!"

'Well, tough luck!" Tiptup shouted, ramming into Heppy again.

Yoshi blinked as he turned around. 'What the heck? Tiptup and Heppy are fighting?"

"Yup." Pichu said, eating his cheesecake, "I guess that's how the world works."

Pikachu heard this, and he looked in awe at Pichu. "That's the smartest thing I ever heard Pichu say..."

Marth nodded. "Yeah, good point..." He said, brandishing his sword.

Roy looked behind him, and at the steering whell. He raised his hand. "Wait just a minute! Who's driving?"

Pikachu and Marth both looked at each other, then at Roy, then back at each other, and at the steering wheel.

"Aw cra-" BOOM! The three characters went spinning out of control, and crashed into a wall.

"Haw-haw!" Donkey Kong and Wario laughed.

Mario and Luigi were speeding away while everyone else were distracted.

"We're gonna win it, Luigi!" Mario laughed. "No one's coming from behind us! We're gonna have one heck of a headstart!"

"Yeah!" Luigi laughed, taking out a triple pack of mushrooms, "Now if I can just place these into the engines..." He threw the mushrooms into the engine, and the Red Fire was sent zooming right over the quicksands.

"Ha-ha!" The Mario Brothers triumphally cheered, giving each other high fives, "The Mario Brothers rule!" They then were gobbled up by a hungry Piranha Plant in the middle of a quicksand pit.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Clario past by the Piranha Plant pit, and noticed what happened to Mario and Luigi.

"Shocking." Clario said, zipping some hot tea, "Must not be good to be them."

"Here, here." Peppy agreed. "We're not going to be the ones who went in there." They continued on, swerving to the left as they avoided more quicksand pits.

Heppy and Tiptup were still pushing each other. Heppy then noticed some cacti in front of him. "Yipes! Catci!" He pulled away.

Tiptup looked at the cacti, and then at Heppy wary "Nice try, purple legs, but I'm not going to be short of that easily!"

"Oh yeah?" Heppy retorted, releasing some mines behind him at Tiptup, causing the careful turtle to crash.

Roy slapped Pikachu and Marth. 'Pikachu! Marth! Get up, we gotta get back into the race!"

Marth blinked, rubbing his forehead. "Urgh...what just happened...? Did we crash...?"

Pikachu screamed. "Wuh! I forgot about the race!" He used Thunder Wave, causing most of the racers to stop, because they were paralyzed.

Peach shrieked. "Eiiek! Zelda, why aren't we moving?"

Zelda checked the car's engine. "We're paralyzed, Peach! We can't go anywhere now!"

Pikachu grinned. "Yes! Now if I could just start up the engine-"

"Already got it, Pikachu!" Marth shouted back, as he threw a Flare Bomb into the engine, which exploded, and thus, caused the vehicle to flare out of the deep sand, sending the electric, yellow mouse Pokemon and the two Fire Emblem swordsmen propelling past the paralyzed racers.

"AHHHHH!" Pikachu, Marth, and Roy screamed at the top of their lungs.

"REBIRTH!" Roy laughed, throwing his fist into the air with a candlestick for no apparent reason.

Yoshi winced to see a building in front of him. "Hey! It's a tall, hotel building!"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Please! What's so good about a stupid building?"

Donkey Kong shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because it's a pitstop."

Wario grinned. "A pitstop! That's it-a!"

And so, all of the racers stopped at the pitstop, which was ironically right out of the blistering desert.

* * *

_Back IN the desert..._

"This is gonna take a LOOOOOOOONG while..." Link said, as he tried desperately to get Samus and Epona out of the quicksand.


	3. Yoshi Island

Yoshi Island, was packed with Yoshis, and was in the spa eof them as well. That's all you really needed to know, because as the entry gate to Dinosaur Land, it's the tropical island of fruity adventure everyone knows. Sometimes it's called Yoshi's Island... but there's more than one Yoshi. _Duh._

"Victory, here I come!" Shouted Yoshi as he, along with Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Pichu, Clario, Heppy, Birdo, Zirdo, Boshi, Bronto, Shelia, and the Yoshi Series bosses sped ahead of the other racers, with all the different colored Yoshis cheering them on from the side.

"Let's not give up yet," Said Kazooie, as she started up the car to catch up with Knuckles and Rouge the Bat.

"Time to win a race!" Cloud Strife yelled as he zoomed out with Eliwood and Lyn on his butt.

"Everyone has successfully passed the starting line, and are making there way through the Yoshi Island grassland," Taj announced.

Master Hand added, "Currently in front are the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses, which the Yoshi Kart crew behind them."

"You're not getting away with that trick again!" Boshi angrily shouted, as he used a rocket and fired it at Ultra Brachiosaurus, causing the sauropod to fall.

Knuckles and Rouge were trying to shake Kazooie off their tale, but she seemed to trail their every move.

Kazooie then turned to Banjo and said, "Banjo, let's fire a rocket at these two!"

Spongebob and Patrick were speeding towards the Yoshi Kart racers, but they tried to avoid Timber and Conker.

"Spongebob, those two mammals are catching up. What are we going to do?" Said Patrick, as he used a mushroom to make the car zoom ahead.

Spongebob took out a missile launcher. "We'll have to improvise!" He shouted, as he fired the missile at Timber and Conker, but they avoided it, just for it to hit...Drumstick?

"AWWWK!" Shouted Drumstick, as he was sent flying. Pipsy cheered.

"YES! Take that, Drumstick! Now it's time to claim victory!" Squealed Pipsy, as she took out a mushroom to catch up with Timber and Conker.

Knuckles turned to Rouge. "Think a koopa shell might knock off that bird and bear from our trail?"

Rouge reached up and took out two koopa shells. "This'll take them for a spin!" She fired both shells at Banjo and Kazooie.

"Nice try, but no go!" Said Kazooie, as she swerved the car to avoid the koopa shells and zoomed passes Knuckles and Rouge.

But as she did, Rouge tossed 3 banana peels underneath their tires.

"Grrr! I'll get you and your friend, you good for nothing stupid bat!" Shouted Kazooie, as she and Banjo skidded off the road.

"Conker, let's fire some rockets at those fools!" Timber shouted to his squirrel friend, as he pointed to the nearby Spongebob and Patrick.

Knuckles smirked as he watched Banjo and Kazooie skid away. He tossed himself and Rouge a mushroom. "Let's kick it!" They blasted on ahead.

Bumper looked back to see Knuckles and Rouge catching up. "Hey, those two are catching up," He said to Mumbo and Bottles.

Bottles turned to Mumbo. "What are we going to do, Mumbo?" Bottles asked.

Mumbo took out a rocket and attached it to the car. "We speed away," Said Mumbo as he launched the rocket to send it zoomign ahead.

Bumper used a few mushrooms to catch up. "HEY! Wait for me!" He shouted, as he zoomed ahead of Knuckles and Rouge.

Rouge started tossing her and Knuckles soem more mushrooms while at the same time grabbing the back of Knuckles' seat and flapping her wings, to give them an extra boost, catching up to those that passed them.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Bumper as he threw a bob-omb at their car. It sent Knuckles and Rouge flying, but ironically, it sent them in fifth place.

"BUMPER, YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Mumbo and Bottles angrily shouted, as Bumper coward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, really!" Bumper said, trying to clear off the accident.

Rouge and Knuckles landed smack dab ahead, right in fifth place. "Alright! This is what we're talking about!" They said in unison, as they started to gang up on on the other for leaders.

Tyrannoyoshi Rex turned around to see Boshi, Knuckles and Rouge catching up. "Hey, those stupid fools are catching up," He said to the others.

"LIT 3! FIRE 3! ICE 3!" b.m jr yelled as he launched spells at anyone who tried to pass him.

The DKR Dragon laughed. "Heh, I'll handle him," He said, as he turned around to face Knuckles/Rouge and Boshi.

Boshi only smirked. "Bring it on if you think it's good for you," Boshi taunted, as he took out a rocket launcher and aimed it at the DKR Dragon.

Knuckles and Rouge followed suit with a flamethrower and fired at DKR Dragon.

"ULTIMA!" b.m jr said as everyone within 4 places behind him were blasted.

DKR Dragon scoffed, as the flamethrower had no effect. "That's SOME fire. I'll show you what fire is REALLY about!" He shouted, as he sent flames to Knuckles and Rouge's car, which sent it burning and causing the two mammals to stop.

Boshi launched the rocket at the DKR Dragon, but the flying reptile repelled it right back. Boshi swerved left to avoid the missile, which caused a huge explosion.

"See ya later, suckers," The DKR Dragon laughed, as he headed back to the other bosses.

After dousing their car feverishly with Water, Knuckles and Rouge used a few mushrooms to get back in the game.

"eat eggs!" kazooie yelled as she fired off an ice egg at sephiroth, freezing him in place.

When they caught back up behind DKR Dragon, Rouge stood up with her hand on her top. "Hey Dragon breath?" She ripped off her top and flashed her bare breasts at him.

The DKR Dragon was focused on reaching the other bosses, so he didn't notice Rouge or Knuckles behind him.

the roadrunner suddenly hits rouge over the head after getting blasted by b.m jr's ultima spell.

Rouge sighed. "Well that didn't work. Guess I'll have to use an old fashioned method..." She slipped a few banana peels under DKR's tires, seconds before she was hit over the head by the Roadrunner, and fell on top of Knuckles.

Right then, T.T appears and hit's knuckles, knocking him unconsious.

"Where's the Wile E. Coyote guy, anyway?" Shelia said, as she looked around.

Then Knuckle's foot went down on the gas, and the car started to go straight ahead at a dangerous speed.

Heppy shrugged. "Who knows," he said, as he and Shelia sped after Knuckles and Rouge. Boshi quickly followed after them.

Alec Trevelyan comes flying back through the ain and flies all the back into the middle of the pack and crashes throught the flying krocs window.

"Arr, what do ya want this time?" Kaptain said to Alec, as he got up.

"sorry. that freaky black mage dude launched out a freaky spell and i got caught in the blast." then he started out the window.

Kaptain K. Rool sighed as he took the wheel once more to catch up with Krunch. "How it be going down there, Krunch?" Kaptain shouted.

Krunch posed a peace sign. "It's going good, Kaptain! I'll just take out the fools in front of me," he said, as he fired several shells at Haru Glory, which sent him off the road.

"bye kroc dudes!" alec yelled as he jumped out the window. Then he hit the ground and left a hole in the shape of his body.

Kaptain and Krunch rolled their eyes as they sped towards 35th and 36th place.

"Get a cannonballer ready and load the bob-ombs." baby mario said to baby luigi.

"Hey, the babies are catching up, Mermaidman," Barnicleboy said to Mermaidman.

"Let's go! Zoom, zoom, and away!" Mermaidman said, as he pressed a button, which sent the Invisible Mobile speeding away to 24th place, ahead of Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic/Amy.

four bob-ombs suddenly exploded around shadow and sonic/amy. they all were sent flying.

However, the flying Hedgehogs must have been smiled upon by lady luck as they landed right behinf the DKR bosses.

"damn their dumb luck." baby mario yelled as they used a pocket chomp to speed ahead.

"Hey! We can fly too! Hang on, Barnicleboy!" Mermaidman shouted, as he took out a bob-omb and threw it into the engine.

"Mermaidman, are you CRAZY!" Barnicleboy shouted, as the bob-omb exploded and sent Mermaidman and Barnicleboy into first place, along with the hedgehogs.

"Ta-da!" Mermaidman said, as he did a victory dance.

Barnicelboy just buried his face and sighed to himself.

"Damn, first it was the bat, echidna, and Yoshisaurus, now it's these hedgehogs and those superheroes," The DKR Octopus moaned.

Sonic looked at the DKR bosses ahead of them. "Now how are we gonna get these guys outta the way?"

"ultima!" b.m jr yelled and fired an ultima at the five, sending them flying back into the middle, yet hitting himself too.

"Leave some items behind," The DKR Triceratops insisted, as he, the DKR Dragon, the DKR Octopus, Tyrannoyoshi Rex, and King Ankylosaurus left nevarious items behind them, letting the other racers crash into them.

"darn it. i forgot that i was gonna get blasted myself if i cast ultima multiple times." b.m jr said as he raced to catch up with the flying kroc

Amy had an idea. "Well, a bob-omb got us ahead before, so let's try it again!" She tossed a bob-omb behind her and Sonic. When it went off, they went flying ahead, but landed right behind bm jr.

"ICE!" b.m jr yelled and froze sonic and amy.

"Why aren't we going anywhere, Luffy?" Ussop asked, as the straw hat crew sat on the starting line.

Shadow took out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Using the chaos energy he started blasting towards the front, but ended up ramming behind bm jr, and also taking him for the ride, as they sped on ahead.

Luffy looked around. "The ship's not moving...hey Nami, can you do something about it?' Luffy asked

Nami scratched her head nervously. "Because we're not in water, that's why."

Kaptain looked back to see B. and Shadow. "Damn it, guys, they're ctaching up!" Kaptain shouted to Fox, King K. Rool, Baron, Krystal, Krunch (who was now also up there with them), Falco, Slippy, and Peppy Hare.

"why don't we just use one of them bob-ombs to send us flying?" sanji suggested.

Luffy then came up with an idea. "THAT'S IT! ZOLO, GET SOME WATER!" Luffy shouted to the swordsman.

Zolo, though, had already tossed a few bob-ombs behind them, and the ship went flying from the explosion.

"LIT 3!" b.m jr yelled and launched a spell at the flying kroc, but it just barely missed.

It instead hit the great fox, slowing it down and letting the flying kroc ram into it.

"WHOA!" Falco, Krunch, and Kaptain shouted, as the Flying Krock and the Great Fox collided and started to slow down.

Shadow meanwhile, was trying to get ahead of BM Jr. "Gotta find away to pass without getting hit by a spell..."

"YEEEEHAAAW!" Luffy shouted, as the ship landed right behind Sonic and Amy.

"Wow! Look where we ended up!" Chopper said, as he pointed to the racers ahead of them.

"no way. BOB-OMB BALLISTICS!" b.m jr yelled as ten bob-ombs appeared behind him and exploded, creating a wall of fire.

Shadow fired his "Chaos Spear" attack through the fire, making himself a pathway through it.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile were barely getting warm again, after the "Freeze" spell. Tossing themselves a mushroom, they tried to catch up with BM Jr.

"AUTHOR SKILL! PAINT PENCIL!" B. yelled and a pencil from paint appeared and drew a huge gap in front of B. .

"TELEPORT!" B. yelled, and he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the gap. Then Scott appeared next to him

"Hiya Scotty. What's up?" B. said to Scott.

Scott waved to BM Jr. "Hello there!"

"Ah, nothing much, just trying to stay ahead of the fools behind us." Erika said, as she looked behind her and dropped a banana peel.

"Fool!" Shouted a voice. It was Yami Yugi and Mewlon.

Erika looked worried. "Scott, we got trouble!" She said.

Scott looked behind him and turned white with fear. "OH shit..."

"Hey, how bout we team up?" B. asked. Then he yelled. "FIRE 3! ICE 3!" and Yami Yugi and Mewlon were burnt and frozen.

Luffy turned the ship around to avoid the ambushes. "Let's go!" Luffy said, as he prepared to launch his Gum Gum attack.

Scott's eyes widened. "Wow... that was fast."

Yami Yugi quickly melted out of the ice and took out a lighting bolt and used it to shrink the racers ahead. This affected B. and Scott/Erika.

"let's just say i have a quick reflex." b.m jr said, then he added. "so, wanna team up?

"Yeah...Let's do it!" Scott shouted.

"HEAL!" b.m jr yelled, and him and scotts cars returned to normal.

"Nice one!" Erika said. Before she could say something else, the Straw Hat pirates sped ahead of them to catch up with Sonic and Amy.

"TRANSFORM!" b.m jr yelled, and his and scotts cars became arwings. "let's go take out the straw hats." he said to scott. Then he sped ahead.

Scott and Erika flew after BM Jr, flying right after the Straw Hats and Sonic/Amy.

"umm, who do we have to pass now?" baby luigi asked baby mario.

Luffy started to panic, as he saw the upcoming racers. "Zolo, Sanji, Ussop, I think we should fight these guys off of us!" Luffy shouted to the three men.

"you wish luffy. i quit." ussop yelled, then he jumped off and landed in a lake.

Zolo readied his swords. "I'll clip their wings!"

Luffy grabed Ussop out of the pool and pulled him back onto the ship. "No ya don't Ussop! We're gonna fight!" Luffy said, as he stood next to Zolo.

"luffy. you are an idiot." ussop said as he dripped and then mysteriously froze.

Scott looked down at the straw hats. "I think they're gonna try and fight us."

Luffy screamed and then looked at Sanji. "Sanji, quick! Unfreeze Ussop!" Luffy shouted, as Chopper examined Ussop's frozen pose.

"heh heh. i love using ice spells on people who are wet." b.m jr said as he flew up next to the straw hat's ship.

"hey straw hat crew. what do you say to a temporary alliance?" b.m jr yelled as his hatch opened.

"i'll even unfreeze ussop for you." he added.

Luffy looked at Nami and Zolo. "What do you guys think?" Luffy asked.

Zolo thought for a moment. "Hmm... Let's go for it."

Nami nodded in agreement.

"woohoo! now, who should we take out first?" b.m jr asked as the arwings flew over the ship and dissapeared. then he uncast the ice spell on ussop.

Scott looked at the DKR bosses below them. "How about them?"

"okay. now, what spell to use. and no one say ultima."

b.m jr said as he started toggling through his spells.

Back in the first places...

"Swerve, swerve, speed!" Yoshi said, as he swerved left and right and then used a mushroom to speed him towards the DKR bosses.

Dr. Hoshi was getting annoyed of Pichu crowding in on the cheesecake. "Yoshi, I can't take this anymore! Pichu is getting TOO annoying now!" Dr. Hoshi shouted to Yoshi.

Yoshi frowned and said, "I know, but I can't get rid of him! He's part of the race..."

"Well, then, let someone else take him!" Dr. Hoshi insisted

"But who?" Yoshi asked, looking around.

Back with the others...

Rocky turned back to see who was behind her. It was Anna and Spice. "Twilight, we got company!" Rocky shouted.

Twilight took out a missile. This will keep them off our tails," She said, as she used it and their car sped up.

Anna turned to Spice. "Quickly, Spice! We gotta catch up!"

"No problem, Anna! Watch this!" Spice said, as she took out a bo-bomb and threw it behind their car, which sent them zooming onto the racetrack.

Luffy sighed. "Where are we now?" He asked Zolo.

"we're kicking butt and taking names." b.m jr replied.

Zolo looked around. "We're still behind Sonic and Amy."

Suddenly, B. a lit spell at sonic/amy who somehow got by the giant gap.

"Haaayy now, why aren't we doing anything?" Krunch said, pointing the obvious.

Sonic and Amy got thrown far ahead of them.

"why aren't any of my spells working today!" b.m jr yelled as he exploded and sent the ship flying into first. then he revived himself.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile seemed to be shrooming away from them

The other racers in first place continued racing on, as if they didn't noticed the others.

"Did you hear something?" Zirdo asked.

Peppy shook his head and replied, "Nope. Let's continue, so that we don't have to end up being last."

"Good point," Zirdo commented, as they sped towards the YS and DKR bosses.

"hey guys, i gave the ship an airship engine. now it can fly." b.m jr said to the straw hat crew.

"Hey, where's Brachio?" Tyrannoyoshi Rex asked DKR Walrus.

"All right! We're winning!" Luffy cheered.

Chopper shook his head. "Actually, we're in 12th place. The others are ahead of us," He said.

"You owe me big for this." B. said as his and Scott's cars reappeared and became arwings again. Then they sped away.

"Beats the crap out of me," the DKR Walrus replied, as the bosses zoomed up ahead, with the Yoshi Kart crew chased after them.

"Let's go, go, go!" Shouted Yugi as he and Tea zoomed behind B. , Scott/Erika, and the Straw Hat pirates.

"Yugi, look! Up there! They're ships!" Tea said, pointing to them.

Yoshi looked back, in case any one was behind him. The only thing he could here was Pichu's mumblings. "Pichu, stop moaning about the damn cheesecake!" Yoshi said.

Pichu frowned. "But...I wuv cheesecake!" Pichu cried, as he started shouting repeatedly.

Yoshi has had it. He managed to cope with Pichu before, but that did it. Taking Pichu, Yoshi threw the yellow rat out of his car.

"Nice work, Yoshi!" Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi, as he gave his green friend a thumbs up.

Yoshi smiled proudly and said, "Thanks, Dr. Hoshi. Now, let's win this race."

Looking back once more, he took out a rocket and used it to sped away, which lead Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi to come between the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

* * *

All the racers were zipping through tropical Yoshi Island as the race was getting underway, with the insanity only going up as various Mario Kart items from all the Mario Kart games were being chucked, to give this a more wacky races vibe.

"Hey peeps, look! It's the bosses!" Shelia shouted, pointing to the huge creatures ahead of them.

"You know, none of these guys are developed." Birdo remarked as she moved her right hand around. "They just seem to exist because... well..."

"Because this was a blatant ripoff of a shitty game." Heppy remarked as he got odd looks from Birdo and Shelia, simply shrugging. "What? I was just stating the obvious."

"Guys... we got a large... huge problem on our freakin' tails..." The DKR Triceratops said, pointing to the upcoming racers with his full head. Because he was a giant red Triceratops, give him a break. "You might want to check this out, because this situation is getting pretty big."

" ** _For you._** " Bane remarked as he randomly flew by the bosses in a helicopter, simply doing it as a way of acknowledging the big (UUUU) Baneposting meme from _The Dark Knight Rises_.

King Ankylosaurus scoffed. "Let's see 'em escape THIS!" He shouted, as he used Ankylosaurus Shockwave, which electrocuted everyone into a crisp, and leaving the bosses to victory.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yoshi shouted as he took a rocket and used it to speed up the car to catch up with the bosses.

"What are we gonna do now?" Heppy asked Shelia.

Sonic and Amy pulled up alongside of Heppy and Sheila.

"Hey guys? Want us to take a whack at those guys?" Sonic asked.

"You better believe it," Shelia said, as she got up.

Birdo looked around, and she was curious. "Have you guys noticed that Boshi, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze are all ahead of us with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi?" She asked.

Heppy just shook his head. "I don't know about them, but we should have Peppy help with thus problem. After all, he IS my brother." He told the group.

Shelia sighed and said, "More than that, where's Bronto?"

Zirdo noticed a blue figure appearing, and then speeding off, passing the racers. "He just went by right now," Zirdo said to Shelia.

"Then that settles it. Let's get back to a race!" Shelia said, as she, Zirdo, Birdo, and Heppy fixed their cars in 3 seconds, and then zoomed off.

"If you want, you guys can follow us," Birdo and Zirdo shouted to Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy tossed themselves a mushroom. "We're there!" And they took of, following everyone.

One of the bosses looked back to see the racers coming. "Um...guys..." the DKR Triceratops said, pointing to the upcoming racers.

"Oh great…it's the strongest member of the Yoshi Kart crew…Bronto," Tyrannoyoshi Rex moaned, as Bronto, followed by Shelia, Birdo, Zirdo, and Heppy, approached the bosses.

"That's right, and I'm gonna give ya trouble," Bronto said, as he took out a missile launcher and released it at the DKR Octopus.

"WHOA! THAT HIRT, BUT I'LL GET BACK AT YOU!" The DKR Octopus cried, as he crashed into a nearby pole.

"That 'hirt'? Oh brother. Take that!" Bronto shouted, as he sped towards the other bosses.

"Hey, I got an idea," Tyrannoyoshi Rex said to his fellow chums of bosses.

"What is it?" The DKR Dragon asked.

"Leave items behind for the racers to hit," Tyrannoyoshi Rex said, as he left a bunch of explosives behind.

"Didn't we do that already?" The DKR Walrus remarked as he shrugged, with him leaving behind ice, that he was... urinating out from his tail. Yeah.

"Uh...we got trouble, big time!" Heppy said, as he swerved his car to avoid the explosives.

The other bosses then started to leave various other types of fireballs, electricity, leaves, bubbles, and mines for the other racers to crash.

Sonic and Amy were all ready bobbing and weaving over all the random junk on the road, nearly scrapping by a mine.

"You'll never get me!" Oscar the Grouch shouted, as he threw filth at Sonic and Amy, sending them crashing into Birdo and Zirdo.

"Look behind you, chump!" T.T. shouted, as he zoomed past Oscar.

"Wha-hey! GAH!" Oscar shouted, as his car was sent flying after being hit by a mine. Then, he got stuck in a bubble.

"You were saying?" Shelia said, as she and Heppy sped away. T.T. laughed as he zoomed along with the two dinosaurs.

"Hrr...I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do!" Oscar shouted, as he grumbled to himself.

Sonic and Amy's racer had triggered a strange mine when they crashed into Birdo and Zirdo, causing the two karts to merge into one, now holding all four racers.

"Wow, what just happened?" Zirdo asked.

"It seems as if our cars have merged together..." Birdo explained.

Sonic looked at the new car. "Wow... this is pretty cool..."

"We can do some real burn some real rubber with this baby." Amy said with a smile.

"So, shall we zoom ahead?" Birdo asked.

"Let's!" Zirdo said with a giggle.

"Hey! That stainless watch is catching up!" The DKR Dragon said.

"Then let's make it harder," The DKR Octopus said, as he started leaving oil behind him, which would make the road slippery for the racers.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were speeding towards the bosses as they avoided the other traps. Yoshi checked around to see if anyone else was gaining on their tails. Dr. Hoshi took out the flux compactor and looked at Yoshi.

"Hey doc, what are you gonna do?" Yoshi asked, as he swerved the wheel to avoid an incoming rocket missile.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses and replied, "Let me get to the car engine. If I can add in this flux compactor, it will speed us up."

Yoshi nodded. "Okay, doc. Just be careful up there," Yoshi said, as Dr. Hoshi gave a thumbs up and ran towards the front of the car. He put a shield up, so that the car engine wouldn't get hit.

Heppy was trying to avoid Cloud, Eliwood, and Lyn as they caught up. Heppy then saw a well nearby. It happened to be the well from Greenwood Village (in Diddy Kong Racing).

"Hey Yoshi, you might want to look over there!" Heppy shouted, as he pointed to the well.

Yoshi looked at what Heppy was pointing to, and his eyes recognized the well. "Hey! It's the well from Diddy Kong Racing!" Yoshi shouted.

As Cloud sped towards Heppy, he too noticed the well. "Hmm..." He smiled deviously. "That gives me an idea..." He moved his cycle close to Lyn and Eliwood's car, and swiftly through a bob-omb underneath. It blew up, and caused the car to go out of control and crash right into the well, sending Lyn and Eliwood down it.

"Who cares about a stupid well?" Boshi asked sharply, as he didn't seem to care about the shortcut.

"It's a shortcut," Yoshi pointed out to Boshi. (To viewers: In DKR, it IS a shortcut.)

Eliwood and Lyn landed right smack dab in the wet bottom of the well, ontop of one another, both angry at Cloud.

"If we can get into that well, we can get ahead of all the other racers!" Dr. Hoshi said smartly.

Cloud cackled to himself as he tossed a mushroom and sped off. "Stupid Fire Emblem chumps." He chuckled. "Final Fantasy is better."

Yoshi smirked. "In that case, let's go!" He shouted, as Yoshi turned his car and sped towards the well. Boshi stopped his car, backed up, and then started again and followed Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. Heppy also followed Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi.

"Hey, where are they going?" Tyrannoyoshi Rex asked.

The DKR Triceratops shrugged. "Maybe they're giving up," He suggested.

Cloud suddenly appeared with his sword drawn. "Alright, ladies..." He said jokingly to the DKR bosses. "Flare!" He cast Flare upon DKR Triceratops, surrounding him with intense flames

Tyrannoyoshi Rex gave Cloud one glare, and then the beast roared so loudly, it sent Cloud all the way back into...98th place, right where Kirby and Haru Glory at.

"Take that, fool," Tyrannoyoshi Rex taunted, as he got DKR Triceratops out of the flames.

"Thanks, T-Rex," The DKR Triceratops thanked.

T-Rex chuckled. "No problem. Let's get back to the race buddy," He said, as they sped off.

Shadow, at that moment, pulled up behind them, chaos emerald drawn. "I'll blast right past them..." He chuckled as the emerald glowed. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He blasted right past the Diddy Kong Racing and the Yoshi Series bosses.

Suddenly, Shadow found himself in several bubbles.

"Hahahahaha!" The DKR Octopus laughed, as he sped away.

"Take that, fool," The DKR Dragon said, as the bosses sped away.

"What in the hell?" Shadow growled. "YOU DAMN OCTOPUS!"

"The bosses are sure getting this race in the bag. Let's just hope those windmills don't slow 'em down," Master Hand announced.

Peach, Chad the Charmander, Professor E. Gadd and Sheik were coming up steadily behind the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses.

"There they are!" Peach pointed out. "How are we gonna get past them?"

E. Gadd suddenly brought out a rocket launcher. "Leave everything to me!" He started firing rockets at the YS and DKR bosses.

"Dodge!" Tyrannoyoshi Rex shouted, as the bosses dodged the rockets and left Peach, Chad the Charmander, Sheik, and Professor E. Gadd in the dust, but the group managed to get out of the dust and continue speeding away. They then came into an area with windmills.

Chad the Charmander looked at the windmills, and he got an idea. "Windmills, huh? Hmmm...I think I can do something with that," He said to himself.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," Chad said to Peach, Sheik, and Prof. E. Gadd.

Prof. E. Gadd turned to Chad. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, fill us in." Peach added, as she got next to Chad and took the wheel from Prof. E. Gadd.

"Tell us what it is," Sheik added, as he adjusted his blondish hair.

Chad pointed to the windmills and smiled. "I can go into that windmill and use it to create a storm that will stop the other racers! Though, one of you guys will have to go in with me too," Chad explained.

"That sounds like a great idea." Prof. E. Gadd said. "Peach, why don't you go with him, while we keep an eye on the other racers?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll help. After all, you are the best member here," Sheik added, as he took the wheel from Peach.

Peach sighed. Then she smiled with confidence. "Oh ok." Peach replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Chad said, as Sheik stopped the car, letting Peach and Chad get to the windmills.

Kirby was all the way back in last place, now alongside with Cloud Strife and Haru Glory Haru Glory used a special warp portal, that sent him into the front pack. Kirby groaned as he sped ahead of Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife had to slow down his motorcycle in order to gain speed. "Damn it, it's gonna take a while…" He groaned to himself.

Kirby sighed as he saw Cloud Strife slow down. Kirby turned to the front. He was trying to think of how he could catch up, and then he finally got it.

"That's it!" Kirby said. Then he sucked up Tac, and became Wheel Kirby. Then he sped off to catch up with everyone else.

B. and Scott were gaining to the front. "Well, Scott, time we get into the front, don't'cha think?" B. asked Scott.

Scott nodded. "But how do you propose we do that?" He asked.

Tiptup and Krunch were having problems with Haru Glory and Yugi/Tea. The two reptiles looked at each other.

"So, do you have a plan to get us out of this mess?" Krunch suggested.

"With my new power. Paint power: AIRBRUSH!" B. yelled. Then a second route appeared, made up of various paint colors, like a rainbow.

Tiptup nodded. "Yeah, I do. See that well?" Tiptup said, pointing to the well that some of the Yoshi Kart racers went in earlier.

Kirby was gaining ground, and fast. He had gone up about four places, and was busy trying to get past Marth, Roy, and Pikachu.

"Hey, look who's behind us," Marth said, pointing to Kirby.

Kirby, even though he was in wheel form, was able to use items. he decided to use a mushroom to give himself enough of a boost to get past Marth, Roy, and Pikachu.

The Star Fox crew and the Flying Krock flew were trying to take out crazy hand around the back middle of the pack. unfortunately, crazy was dodging every attack, and was firing back with his crazy finger missiles, and laser finger attacks.

"FILTH!" Oscar yelled, as he threw filth at Crazy Hand and the Great Fox.

At the same time, there was an explosion nearby Scott, Erika, and B. , who were in front of the Mario bros. "what happened?" he asked scott.

Scott started to speak oddly. "Someone set us up the bomb!"

B. followed "what you say?"

Scott then picked up something on his kart's computer. "We get signal! Main screen turn on!"

B. then looked at the odd picture "its you."

Erika gasped. "No! It can't be!" Erika said, as the dark, shadowy figure slowly approached the racers...

Back with Peach's group, after they entered, Chad looked around. He nodded and smiled. He then turned to Peach. "Yeah, this will work," Chad the Charmander said to Peach.

Peach followed close behind Chad, trying not to get lost in the huge windmill. "Where are we headed?" She asked Chad.

Chad turned to Peach. He said, "Peach, I need you to sing the Oricana's song. We need thunderclouds. BIG ones."

"NOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Shouted a familiar voice. Chad the Charmander and Princess Peach Toadstool gasped.

"Hey! Aren't you that guy from Zelda?" Chad shouted in surprise.

"I thought I got away from you, too!" The windmill guy from Zelda 64 shouted, as he started shaking.

Chad made a weird face and turned to Peach. "What's up with this guy?" He asked.

Peach shrugged and said, "I think he's still angry that Link destroyed his old windmill for the second time, and probably angry at you as well for destroying his new one."

Chad the Charmander sighed. "I knew one of these days, I was gonna get it…" He moaned.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the pack, on the airship of the ff1 characters, fighter and thief were playing chess while red mage drove. Lt. Gigan and Sir Megalon were also playing chess, who were next to the Final Fantasy 1 crew.

"C'mon, you overgrown beetle. I thought you were good at this," Lt. Gigan teased.

Sir Megalon barked back. "Oh yeah? I can have slime tossed at you! I can have the beetles of the WORLD defeat you!"

"Be quite, will you, Sir Megalon? I'm drying to drive here." Master Ghidorah sharply said, as he avoided any weapons that approached the chariot.

The black mage suddenly grabbed fighter and chucked him out the window at the two monsters. Black Mage could be heard yelling this "FIGHTER-DOKEN!"

Lt. Gigan and Sir Megalon fired beams at the Final Fantasy 1 car, which sent it down in flames.

"Now, where were we?" Lt. Gigan said, as he moved his Godzilla King up front. Sir Megalon growled.

Fighter suddenly hit the board, scattering every piece, and somehow blowing up the entire vehicle in the process.

Sir Megalon slammed his head on the table and started to cry. He was gonna lose. "I give up! I probably won't win!" Sir Megalon cried to himself. Lt. Gigan chuckled.

Fighter just sat there, then he suddenly flew off. And right at the same time, every racer was having gravity problems for some reason, except for the flying racers.

"Good thing I can FLY," Wizpig chuckled, as he zoomed off on his rocket.

Just then, an old man appeared, in a red robe that hid his face, and he had a beard.

The ff 1 crew knew who it was immediately "Sarda." it was the Black Mage that voiced his opinion.

"Damn it, Sarda, what do you want this time? We got all the elemental orbs from you." The thief angrily shouted at the FF1 villain.

"Light warriors," Sarda said, as he continued, "You haven't really finished. you left after you got the fourth orb, and never heard me say there was another mission for you." Sarda finished explained, as he then did a weird, yet somewhat amusing, pose.

The FF1 crew, Lt. Gigan, and Sir Megalon were suddenly then teleported into a pocket dimension, all under within a minute.

"see." black belt said as he started talking to white mage. "i told you that if gravity was destroyed, everything would cease to exist."

"What the hell? Where are we?" Lt. Gigan said, looking around.

Sir Megalon scratched his head. "I think we're in medieval times..."

Lt. Gigan then realized something. "He, where's Ghidorah?" He asked.

"I dunno," Sir Megalon replied as he shrugged.

"You wish" Sarda said as he appeared next to them. "We're all in a pocket universe I keep just in case I need to put people in it". Sarda was suddenly hit with two hadokens.

B. and the Black Mage himself stood behind Sarda with their hands in the kamehameha way, and smoking.

"Hey! Those sea guys are getting away!" Conker shouted, pointing to Spongebob and Patrick, speeding towards the DKR bosses.

Timber growled. "Don't worry, we'll get 'em," He said with pride, as he and Conker pushed the pedals on their cars and ended up behind Spongebob and Patrick.

Spongebob turned around to see the two mammals. "Um, Patrick? We sorta have a problem on our hands…" Spongebob said.

"What is it, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. Spongebob pointed to Timber and Conker. Patrick gulped.

"Heheheheheheh…" Timber and Conker chuckled, as they took out several bombs.

Spongebob turned to Patrick. "What…is…it…Spongebob…?" Patrick asked with caution, as he started whimpering.

Spongebob, who was too whimpering, took the wheel from Patrick and gulped. "Hang on, Patrick, I'm driving," Spongebob said, as he stepped on the pedal harshly, and sped away from Timber and Conker.

* * *

"The racers are doing pretty good!" Master Hand commented as he moved his fingertips around. "The racing action is pumping up, and I'm getting an appearance in a chapter I didn't originally appear in!"

Taj sighed in embarrassment as he placed his right hand on his face. "Oh MH, sometimes you get a bit too carried away..."

* * *

"Hrmm..." Yoshi murmured as he was driving, his eyes lowered as a frown was on his face instead of the usual smile.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Yoshi, folding his purple arms together. "What's wrong, Yoshi? You look like something happened."

"I feel like... someone or something has tinkered with this fanfiction," Yoshi commented as he turned to Dr. Hoshi, rolling his right hand around. "Like the original author who wrote this decided to edit out his real name."

"...You do know that the guy writing this replaced the original author, right?" Dr. Hoshi remarked as he was looking at a map of the Yoshi Island race course.

"...What." Yoshi commented as he squinted his eyes, not believing what he had just head.

It was a long drive in the well, with Heppy Ankylosaurus turning his head to see Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi coming up.

"Whatever they're talking about must be important," Heppy stated as he was reading fanfiction on his computer screen that he installed within his kart, shaking his head. " _Princess Peach's Pooping Pants_... da fuck? Who the actual hell would write this shit?"

* * *

"Smile and wave, guys. Smile and wave," Pikachu said, as he used thunderbolt to jolt up his car and catch up with Kirby. "I know what I'm saying is totally ripped off from Dreamworks' Madagascar, but just smile and wave."

"All right, sure." Roy muttered as he finished eating a couple of french fries.

Marth turned around to see Haru Glory catching up. "Guys, we got Haru Glory on our tails!" He shouted.

Haru Glory just smirked, and pressed on, passing the swordsmen's car.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Roy whined.

"What are we gonna do now?" Marth shouted.

Pikachu rubbed his chin, and then he came up with an idea. "Guys, get me a hooker, and quick!" He asked.

Marth and Roy nodded, as they started searching for a hooker. Sheena and Lillian were passed out after the race has started.

"Uh…little help here?" Said a voice. Roy turned around. It was an injured Sephiroth who had crashed earlier.

"What the hell are you doing under here?" Roy asked. Sephiroth was about to reply, when his outfit suddenly got ripped off. Roy, Marth, and Pikachu gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" Roy shrieked.

Marth cried, "SEPHIROTH IS A BARBIE FAN?"

Sephiroth groaned and lowered his head in shame. "Yes, it's true. I'm a big fan of Barbie. Quiet!" He said, not wanting them to laugh at him.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi, look!" Tea said, as she pointed to Timber and Conker. Yugi turned to see as they passed them. After looking at the two DKR racers, Yugi and Tea passed right by Spongebob and Patrick, overhearing their whimpering.

"Something wrong guys?" Yugi asked them.

Spongebob pointed to Timber and Conker. "Yeah, it's those two. They're planning to blast us off the road."

Patrick added, "And they just got back-up! Look!"

Amanda and Silver were approaching Yugi/Tea and Spongebob/Patrick with lighting speed, as Silver took out a Bo-bomb.

"Uh...Amanda, are you sure it's okay to blast these guys?" Silver asked.

Tea however, caught Amanda and Silver just in time and tossed two bob-ombs underneath their car.

Amanda nodded to Silver. "Anything to blow away the competition." She said to him.

Silver shrugged and threw the Bo-bomb at Yugi and Tea's car, sending them flying.

"Bulls-eye!" Silver cheered.

"Aw right!" Amanda squealed. But suddenly, at that same moment, the bob-ombs underneath Silver and Amanda's car went off.

Timber and Conker also approached and fire several rockets at Spongebob and Patrick, which also sent them flying.

"AHH!" Silver cried, as he and Amanda went up into the air. "Amanda, what are we gonna do?"

"HANG ON, PATRICK!" Spongebob said, as he and Patrick then fell on top of Timber's car, which crashed into Conker's car, sending the four racers into a tree.

"Ough...wowee...ooof...damn..." They moaned at several times, as the other racers passed by.

Yugi and Tea's car fell right on top of that same pile, completing the wreck.

"Ourg...are...are we in heaven?" Spongebob asked, as he saw nothing but white. Then he realized that Tea's butt was on him.

Yugi groaned. "Urgh…where are we?"

Tea looked around, looking for Spongebob. She realized tha she was sitting on him. "Oops, sorry," She said, as she got up, which revealed a flattened Spongebob.

Patrick shook his head and looked at the two unconscious Timber and Conker. Patrick turned to the others. "We better get going before these guys wake up," Patrick said.

Spongebob nodded. "Good point," he said.

"Yeah, I guess that will work," Yugi said, as he got both of the cars up and started to fix them, with Patrick and Spongebob joining.

Tea also grabbed some nearby detour signs and placed them near the damaged cars. "Yeah, that will work," She said, as she continued to place the signs around them.

* * *

Inside the Well, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, and Heppy were going through a long tunnel which eventually lead to a highway. Yoshi turned around to see several cars not in the race zooming past them.

"Yeesh! It's a traffic jam here!" Yoshi groaned.

"Speaking of traffic jams, look down there!' Dr. Hoshi said, pointing to the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses, who were under the highway, laughing to themselves.

"Damn, they're gonna catch up unless we do something," Heppy moaned.

Yoshi started thinking, when he came up with something. "That's it!" Yoshi said, as he took out a rocket and attached it to the car, and lit it up. The car then started zooming past the other cars, with Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi hanging on.

Heppy also took the same technique by taking out a rocket, attaching it to the car, and used the flare to fire it up and send his car zooming away, which also past several cars and was next to Yoshi's car.

"Hey, we're gettin' a head start! We can use this as our advantage!" Heppy said to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi with a grin.

Dr. Hoshi thought for a second. "Hmm…if we can get passed the bosses, then we can win the race home free!" He exclaimed.

Yoshi, now with pride, put his foot on the peddle and shouted, "AW RIGHT! LET'S GO!"

With great speed, Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy all sped their cars through the other non-racing cars and managed to get past the bosses, who were still far from anyone else.

Shelia looked up at the highway to see Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy. She thought to herself, "Hmm…maybe I should follow them…"

* * *

Back at the windmill, Chad the Charmander and Princess Peach Toadstool have encounter the Windmill Guy from Zelda 64, and he wasn't too happy to see Chad at all.

"I thought I got away from you for good!" The Windmill guy shouted again.

"What are you doin' here?" Chad asked.

The Zelda 64 guy explained himself. "This is my new windmill, after YOU and that Hyrulian messed up the second one for the third time."

Peach raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to Chad. "Chad... What exactly is he talking about?" She asked curiously.

Chad sweatdropped. He turned to Peach and said, "I used his windmill to play the Song of Storms, which ruined his windmill. Now he had to relocate."

Chad then turned back to the Windmill Guy and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to use your windmill again."

As Chad took out the Oricana and prepared to play it, the Windmill Guy shouted, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

The Windmill Guy then leaped at Chad and Peach, but they avoided him. Unfortunately, the Windmill Guy fell out of the window of the Windmill, and landed on a Cobra Commander.

Chad then shook his head, pointed at the injured Windmill Guy, and said in Shao Khan's voice, "That was TOO eas-ay."

Cobra Commander was NOT too happy about the windmill guy falling on his hiding spot, away from his enemies from G. . He glared at the windmill guy and drew out a baseball bat. "COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shrieked before beating Windmill guy in the head with his bat.

Chad just shook his head in disbelief and turned to Peach. "Okay Peach, start singing," Chad said, as he started to play the Song of Storms.

Peach started to sing along in a heavenly voice to Chad's song.

Suddenly, the skies turned black, and it started raining heavily. All of the nearby racers have stopped to get some items that were used to keep them try. Out of the racers, Prof. E. Gadd and Sheik were the ones who worried the most.

Sheik looked all around. "What's keeping Peach and Chad so long?" He/She asked.

E. Gadd shrugged. "I'm not at all sure." He simply said.

Suddenly, Chad the Charmander came out with a helmet on his tail to prevent water fusing the flame out. He said, "I played the Song of Storms to create a song that will hopefully slow down the other racers."

Sheik looked out ahead and noticed the changes. "Well what do you know... The racers ARE beginning to slow down."

"C'mon. Let's get going before the other racers catch up," Chad said, as he went into the car.

* * *

Shadow, after managing to get out of the bubbles thanks to Anna and Spice, was weaving around the road, trying to find a way to pass the DKR bosses. "Damn it... How can I pick these guys off?" He said to himself.

The DKR Dragon turned around to see Shadow STILL behind him. "Damn, we gotta lose that loser if we want to win," He said to the others.

Tyrannoyoshi Rex growled, but then he came up with an idea. "I got it," He said, as he whispered to the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses. They all chuckled.

Shadow started to go through his weapons and came out with the "Egg Vacuum," the vacuum like gun shaped like a chicken. "Let's try this..." He said, with a grin on his face. He pointed it at DKR Octopus and tried to suck him in with a suction attack that had the force of a tornado.

The DKR Octopus scoffed and spewed ink at Shadow's Egg Vacuum, which made it explode on itself. "Heh, you won't be happy joy for long..." The DKR Octopus chuckled, as he and the DKR and YS bosses then got together and chanted weird phrases, and then hey disappeared in smoke.

Shadow saw this as an opportunity and tossed himself a mushroom, causing him to blast on through.

"Hey, look! It's the guy we freed!" Anna said to Spice.

Spice nodded. "Yeah, but what should we do? Should we go after him?"

"Of course we should!" Anna said, as she took out a rocket and attached it to the car, and then set it on fire, which sent the car zooming, making it parallel with Shadow the Hedgehog's car.

"Heya Shadow!" Spice greeted.

Shadow turned in their direction. "Oh hi guys!"

"What's up? And where did those bosses go?" Anna asked, as she looked for the bosses, who were now nowhere to be seen.

Shadow shrugged. "Not sure... But let's blast on through before they decide to come back."

"Good idea. Hey, look!" Spice said, as she pointed to the high highway above, where Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy Ankylosaurus were already speeding their way through the heavy traffic.

Shadow smiled. "Let's blast on through!" He tossed a few mushrooms and raced on through, towards the direction of the finishing line.

Anna smiled as she pressed her pedal, which sent her car zooming to catch up with Shadow.

"WEE!" She and Spice shouted in joy, as they were having the time of their lives.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?" Knuckles angrily shouted at Shadow.

Shadow turned around and chuckled. "Sorry, but I got a race to win!"

Shadow then turned around and took out a mushroom. With Knuckles grumbling, and with a smirk, Shadow sped away under the highway with Anna and Spice, and they hoped to catch up with Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy.

* * *

"This chapter sucks," Amy pouted as she had her arms folded, not being able to do anything for the meantime. "I didn't get any lines."

"Well at least you spoke now." Sonic stated as he pointed behind him. "And we got some Koopa shells coming up our way!"

"Finally, some action!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer out of her butt and began smacking the shells with ease, of which came in different colors, from the ricocheting green shells to the specifically homing red shells, and the occasional wingless spiny blue shell, with a winged version flying past the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, with them riding over a wooden bridge suspended over a river as they noticed the huge tropical jungle foliage, the area looking like the Cheep Cheep Beach.

* * *

"All right, let's check the people in 34th-40th place. We have Banjo-Kazooie taking the lead, with Pipsy, Drumstick, the Chaotix, Toad/Toadette/Waluigi/Daisy/Pauline/Stanley, The Koopa Kids, Ash Ketchum, Sora from KH, and Marge/Lisa," Master Hand announced, as the racers were in a group, trying to catch up with the other racers ahead.

"I love how I'm basically ignored in this entire fanfic despite being placed in it several chapters earlier," Pauline commented as she folded her arms, shaking her head as she sighed, watching the other racer surrounding them.

"Nobody cares about you." Bowser Jr. commented as he fired off several Bowser Shells from the ship he shared with the Koopalings.

"You don't have to put it like that..." Pauline grumbled in annoyance.

Waluigi chuckled as he rolled his eyes, driving the entire car for the group. "Heh. You have it worse off than even me. That says something."

Pauline could only let out a disgruntled grunt of annoyance while Waluigi shrugged, continuing to drive.

"Toad, how's that engine cleanin' going?" Stanley the Bugman asked, holding a set of Japanese cards.

Toad gave Stanley a thumbs-up with a wrench in his other hand. "It's going great, Stanley," Toad replied back to Stanley, as he went back to fixing up the engine.

"Hey, why is it so stormy?" Toadette, with a cute white and pink umbrella above her head, asked Daisy.

Daisy shrugged. "It's too dark to see anything," She remarked, eating a burger she brought from McDonald's earlier.

Drumstick looked around, trying to see the road. He then saw a drawbridge, which was connected to a castle. "Hey, look!" Drumstick exclaimed, pointing to the castle with his right wing.

"It's a castle!" Pipsy squealed as she clapped her hands joyfully.

"It's the same fucking one from chapters ago, to boot," Kazooie lamented as she rolled her eyes. She then sarcastically added, "Boy, am I happy to see it."

"A drawbridge for a castle in the middle of a tropical island?" Waluigi gawked as he shrugged. "Meh, I don't think anyone cares anymore. It's Yoshi Kart, after all."

Banjo rubbed his head and commented, "Hmmm...should we go through the drawbridge? I mean, it seems to be the right thing to do..."

"Banjo, of course it's the right thing to do! The frickin' drawbridge is RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Kazooie shouted at Banjo.

Vector was weaving the Chaotix Kart around other racers as he searched for an opening. "Hey Espio! See any openings that'll take us ahead of this pack?"

"Openings? What do you mean?" Espio asked Vector.

"The only place for us to is through that drawbridge!" Darth Fade-R shouted to Vector.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand appeared from nowhere and zoomed past the racers, but not before lowering the drawbridge.

Espio noticed this and immediately tossed the Chaotix a mushroom, allowing them to coast ahead.

"BANJO! THE BRIDGE!" Kazooie shouted, as she watched the Chaotix zoomed onto the drawbridge. "Even though we already did this scene, I STILL FEEL A NEED TO SCREAM IT!"

"All right, sheesh..." Banjo commented as he shook his head.

Crazy Hand realized he made a BIG mistake and froze the Chaotix in a freeze zone. Then, he started making the bridge slowly rise up, and then sent the frozen Chaotix into the surrounding water.

"Oh my goodness," Toadette gasped as she had her hands on her face, looking at the now unfrozen Chaotix.

"Eww! Now I'm so damp and smelly," Tomo said, trying to clean herself.

"I KNEW that hand was trouble..." Darth Fade-R moaned.

Espio, Vector and Charmy just floated there in the ice block, watching the other racers.

"Little help?" Darth Fade-R said to Espio.

"Well, don't just stand there looking stupid. What do we do?' Kazooie asked Banjo as they were in a eerily familiar situation.

"Use the feather wings," Banjo said, pointing to the car's buttons.

Kazooie was confused by the many buttons and pressed a random one, which released two eggs, both platting on the ground.

"Yu-oh! I better turn!" Drumstick remarked, avoiding the splattered eggs, which instead made contact with Wizpig, who was behind Drumstick.

"WHOA!" Wizpig shouted, as he went into the sky and was high up.

Jak/Daxter/Sly/Carmelita/Keira/Green Sage arrived on the scene, but suddenly, as they were about to zoom past the other racers, Wizpig came back down, falling on top of the Sony characters

"Oof! Ow!" Jak and Daxter moaned, as they were crushed by Wizpig's exterior.

"Jesus!" Sly cursed as he and Carmelita were crushed.

"Madre y dios!" Carmelita swore in Spanish.

"Yeouch!" Keira shrieked.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Green Sage shouted, as he summoned Green Eco from nowhere and got himself and the others out of under Wizpig, and then looked at the damaged car.

"Wrong button, Kazooie," Banjo said to his red-feathered friend.

Kazooie pressed a green button, which revealed wading boots. "Wading boots?" Kazooie said to herself. She turned to Banjo.

"How about wading boots, Banjo?" Kazooie asked.

Banjo just shrugged and said, "Oh well. That will do." They then crossed the moat as the drawbridge closed on itself.

"Hey Waluigi, can you try and get us hooked to Banjo and Kazooie's car?' Stanley the Bugman asked.

Waluigi grabbed a grappling hook. "I can try." He carefully lassoed Banjo's car silently.

Stanley smiled, for the hook was attached to Banjo's car. "Nice job, Waluigi," Stanley said, as he smiled.

Waluigi gave Stanley a thumb up. "Now we can just coast on through."

"Hey, this is pretty sweet. We're being dragged in," Toad smiled, as their car got into the castle thanks to Banjo and Kazooie.

"That's awesome!" Toadette exclaimed as she began bouncing up and down.

"You know what's not awesome?" Daisy interrupted as she folded her arms together, shaking her head as she frowned. "Not having any extra lunch."

The Chaotix meanwhile were floating closer and closer to a waterfall.

"Any ideas?" Charmy asked.

"Not a thought," Vector admitted.

"Oh damn, this is gonna big brutal," Espio said bluntly, as they slowly approached the waterfall.

"Hey, look! It's a waterfall!" Tomo exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wait...a WATERFALL? Oh, shit..." Darth Fade-R moaned.

The Chaotix couldn't even scream, as they went over the waterfall, and disappeared into the stream.

"AAAIIIEE!" Tomo screamed, as she and Espio disappeared. Darth Fade-R was caught in the heaviest part of the waterfall, and was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh! It seems as if the Chaotix are eliminated!" Master Hand announced.

"Bullshit!" Vector exclaimed in annoyance as he and the others disappeared under the waves.

After entering the castle, Banjo and Kazooie took off, and as the hook fell off, Waluigi/Stanley/Toad/Toadette/Pauline/Daisy's car followed, watching the Chaotix go to the bottom of the waterfalls.

"What happened to them?" Banjo asked.

Stanley shrugged as he looked at them. "Perhaps they got blasted by an object."

"Should we help them?" Toadette asked, her right hand on her face with her left hand on her right elbow.

Kazooie chuckled. "Nah, let's leave them," She suggested, as the group sped off.

The Babylon Rogues meanwhile were coasting right behind the other racers, unaware that Team Chaotix had gone over the falls. The racers ahead of them, ironically, were Banjo/Kazooie and Waluigi/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Pauline/Stanley the Bugman.

"Hey, look! It's those two mammals, Tails and Cream!" Storm shouted, pointing behind him to Tails's car, who was approaching fast.

Jet turned around and saw Tails and Cream coming up behind them. "Tsk tsk... No respect for their elders...thinking they can overtake us..." Jet taunted. "Wave... It's time we sent these kids crying to their mommies."

Wave had already loaded up a bob-omb "fun pack" ready to go. "I'm ready to send!" She then turned behind her and aimed. She then fired the bob-ombs at Tails and Cream.

"AH! IT'S A BOMB! TAILS, TURN!" Cream shouted as she held onto Cheese tightly.

Tails attempted to dodge and weave over the bob-ombs, but found it difficult with so many coming their way.

"Babylon Rogues: 1," Storm said, as he chuckled.

"Nice going, Wave," Jet complimented.

Wave blushed and smiled. "Aw, thanks guys," She said, as she chuckled.

Banjo turned around to see the Babylon Rogues approaching. "Hey, maybe we should team up?" He said to Kazooie.

Kazooie wondered, but then liked the idea Banjo had. "Banjo, that's a great idea!" She admitted, as she turned to the Babylon Rogues, who were now side by side.

Jet pointed behind Banjo. "You've got some stowaways..." He said, mentioning Waluigi's crew.

Banjo noticed this, but he shrugged. "Ah, it's all right," He said to jet.

Stanley, Waluigi, and Daisy then faced the Babylon Rogues. Toadette was driving while Toad was fixing the engine.

"What about me?" Pauline asked as she pouted.

"Just stay there and look pretty," Waluigi commented.

Pauline growled as she folded her arms again, shaking her head. "I knew I should have stayed in Manhattan..." She grumbled to herself as she shook her head, hating the fact that she was ignored and unused.

"We have been thinking, how about we all team up together to beat the other racers?" Stanley asked Wave, Jet, and Storm.

Waluigi smirked. "It sounds like a great plan. With all of us teamed up we can flatten the competition!"

"Yeah, and we won't have to worry about any other racers approaching us!" Daisy added, as she giggled.

Storm agreed. "I like that idea!" He said.

Stanley smiled. "It's settled, then. Let's win a race!" He shouted, as he cheered.

Banjo and Kazooie, as well as Toad, Toadette, and Storm, all did the same thing and cheered loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the highway…

"Can't this car go any faster?" Max groaned, as he took a bite out of his burger.

Misty sighed. "And I thought I was a nuisance…." She said to May.

"Be quiet, Max, and finish that burger." May scolded at Max, as she took out a mine and threw it behind her.

"Hey, you can't tell that to me!" Max shouted, not wanting to be outdated by his sister.

"Oh, yes I can." May replied, as she smirked. Max grumbled to himself.

"Shut up, you two. He's getting' away." Misty said, as she swerved to the right to avoid an incoming rocket missile from Bumper, who was behind them.

"Damn, I gotta find a way to blast them losers of this highway…" Bumper thought to himself.

"What are YOU tellin' us for? You're driving." May said to Misty. Misty noticed the wheel and she chuckled nervously.

"A nuisance AND stupid," Max added.

Misty fumed. "Hey, shut up!" She shouted angrily at Max.

Max taunted. "Make me, BUTT UGLY!"

Now Misty was really angry. "WHAT!? THE ENTIRE REASON FOR MY EXISTENCE WAS TO BE A BEAUTIFUL GYM LEADER AND NEARLY GOT MY LOOKS TAKEN FROM GRUNTILDA!" She exclaimed, as her eye twitched.

"WHY? SO SHE CAN MATCH A DATE WITH FRED FLINSTONE?" Max joked, a devious smirk on his face. May then bursted into laughter.

* * *

Fred Flintstone growled as he shook his head, watching the entire race in the audience.

"What's wrong, Fred?" Barney Rubble asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Fred shook his head as he turned to Barney, his arms crossed. "I felt like a new fanfic pairing involving me was just created, as someone suggested that I dated some warty green witch named Gruntilda.

"Great, now I feel dirty and sad," Gruntilda Winkybunion rhymed as she could sense the same feeling that Fred was feeling. "Hearing an insult like that makes me feel mad!"

* * *

"HE'S WORSE THAN ASH!" Misty groaned, as she then went crazy with the car and crashed into an 18-Wheeler truck, which sent the truck crashing down, which caused a HUGE traffic jam. Several of the racers who were on the highway behind May and Misty, including Bumper, started to groan and wonder how they'll get out of the traffic jam.

"Great. Just great. One big argument, and then **BAM**. Traffic jam," Bumper growled to himself.

May groaned. "Uh…what do we do now?" She asked.

Max raised his hand, still having a devious smirk on his face. "I got one. Get Misty a mask," Max joked. Misty then yelled and started to choke Max.

Master Hand looked at the screen to see the traffic jam. "And it seems that the racers on the highway are stuck. Too bad for them since it'll cost them the race," Master Hand announced.

Suddenly, a Tiger goddess appeared out of nowhere next to Master Hand.

"Hi! My name is Nevis the Tiger Goddess! I wanna join your race!" She said, as she handed Master Hand an invitation.

Master Hand looked over the invitation, and he turned up to Nevis. "Nevis, welcome to the Yoshi Kart grand prix!" He said, as he shook Nevis's hand.

Nevis giggled. "Oh yay! Now, where can I find a car…?" She said, looking around.

Master Hand wondered, but then came up with something. "Hey Nevis, why don't you be a part of the audience for this part of the race? It seems perfect since this race only has two more parts," Master Hand explained.

Nevis nodded. "Okay! In the mean time, I'll go get a car," She said, as she left and went to the nearest car store to find herself the perfect car.

Master Hand then turned back to the screen. "It seems that the Babylon Rogues, Banjo/Kazooie and Toad/Toadette/Waluigi/Daisy/Stanley the Bugman have teamed up to take out the other racers. Let's hope that they manage to catch up with the Star Fox, Flying Krock, James Bond, and Alec Trevelyan," Master Hand announced.

"Hey, I'm in the race too, you know!" Pauline shouted as she growled.

Master Hand chuckled. "Oh Pauline, no one cares about you." He commented as he moved his fingertips.

Pauline fumed with rage as Master Hand continued laughing.

* * *

"Hey." Pikachu remarked as he was driving the steering wheel, going over a rather bumpy, dirt paved road through a jungle full of different fruit trees.

Marth and Roy both sighed as they were trying to play chess with each other. "What?"

"...Who's looking after the Smash Mansion while we're racing?" Pikachu remarked, leaving the two Fire Emblem swordsman to look at each other with horrified looks on their faces.

May, Misty, and Max were all speeding on a dirt-paved road they found earlier. They were steadly getting ahead of some of the racers.

"This is awesome!" May shouted, smiling, "We'll be able to get past the other racers!"

Max grinned evilly. "Yep...now only one thing to do..." He spotted BlackMage Jr., who was ahead of May/Misty/Max.

"Damn, I knew I should have not taken this dirt paved road," BlackMage Junior said to himself. "ULTIMA 4!" He fired a spell into the air, which caused several of the racers on the road to be zapped and paralyzed them. "Score!"

"If we can get that Black Mage dude to lose control of his vehicle and cause him to crash..." Misty started.

"...Then we'll have a BIG chance to gain ahead!" May squealed, excited.

Max grinned, taking out a Bowser Shell. "And if have JUST the thing to do mthe job," He chuckled, before he tossed the Bowser Shell down on the dirt paved road, as it headed towards BlackMage Junior.

BlackMage Junior turned around to see the Bowser Shell, right behind him. "Awww cra-" He was collided by the Bowser Shell, and thus, as a result, caused his vehicle to fall into the small pond nearby.

BlackMage Junior popped out of the pond, a green frog on top of his head, as he watched May, Max, and Misty coast off. "Why those little..." He growled.

* * *

May, Max, and Misty all laughed at BlackMage Junior as they gave each other high fives and coasted off on the dirt paved road.

"Loser!" May giggled.

"Slowpoke!" Misty shouted.

"He's not a Slowpoke," Max joked, laughing on the floor, "He's a Slowbro!"

A random Mega Slowbro in the audience stands up, insulted. "That was uncalled for," He says, storming out of the audience seating, only to fall flat on his face.

"Oh, too bad." A Mega Audino commented as she was munching on some cotton candy, shaking her head at the Mega Slowbro.

"I'll get you, May and Friends, if it's the last thing I do!" BlackMage Junior shouted, before he fell back in the pond, unconscious.

* * *

Mario and Luigi, not surprisingly, were facing more trouble than BlackMage Junior, for the 2 brothers were facing trouble on passing Charles Montgomery Burns and Waylon Smithers Jr., both more simply and commonly known to everyone and Simpsoniacs alike as Mr. Burns and Smithers.

"Mr. Burns. those pesky plumbers are sure good at racing," Smithers says, driving, 'Should we release the hounds?"

Mr. Burns taps his fingers. "Yes. And have them have bees in their mouths," He cackled evilly.

Smithers nods, and he presses a button on the limo. At the exact moment, several hounds with bees in their mouths are released from the trunk, and they run toward Mario and Luigi.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouts, "It's a pack-a of-a hound dogs-a, and-a with bees-a in their-a mouths-a!"

Luigi screamed in horror. "Just what we needed! Turn the car, Mario! _Turn the car!_ "

Unfortunately for the Super Mario Brothers, it was too late. The hounds started attacking Mario and Luigi, while the bees went straight to damaging the car.

Mr. Burns and Smithers chuckled to themselves as they retained their spot, with was 12th place.

* * *

"Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star just entered the curve, followed by Timber the Tiger." Master Hand boomed loudly into the microphone excited, with all the fans and audience members cheering and rooting for Spongebob and Patrick, as well as Timber.

Several handfuls of the audience were cheering and yelling for Koopa and Paratroopa, but many were rooting for the underdog Diddy Kong Racer, Conker the Squirrel.

Conker passes through a item box. Inside his car under the dim red lights, his computer screen was flashing. Rotating with items. It lands on something that can change the race positions.

"Oh ho ho ho! Sweet!" Conker laughs to himself, rubbing his hands in glee, "Let's see those turtles dodge this." He types on his keyboard, and back on the computer it read "Armed Missile".

Back on the tropical racecourse, Spongebob and Patrick were struggling badly to loose Timber. Sparks flew up as they rammed into each other, loud bangs and clangs rang through the air around them. Spongebob gets a bo-bomb, and he throws it behind at Timber, causing his car to take damage from the bomb. Timber pulls out of the racecourse and goes into the tall grass. His right side of the kart is dinged up. Spongebob and Patrick both give each other high fives as they speed to victory.

"Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star have gained speed on the racecourse, and are now proudly heading into the Dinosaur Land Interstate highway, in 17th place!" Master Hand announces.

Taj followed up with his announcement, right after Master Hand. "And should he get the perfect chance, Timber the Tiger will make a comeback! But you'll have to wait next time to see it, ladies and gentlemen!"


	4. Yoshi's Island

It was still racing action on Yoshi Island. But since the chapter was too big for you to handle, it split up, so now the race heads towards its conclusion on Yoshi's Island... which is the excact same place. Horray for cheating the system with technicalities!

Yoshi was steering, trying to avoid the heavy traffic on the road, with most of the drivers being dinosaurs, and unsurprisingly most of those dinos being of the Yoshi kind. He noticed an exit up ahead. "Look, doc! It's an exit!" He shouted to his purple colored raptor professor friend.

Dr. Hoshi got up from fixing the engine, and also noticed, but he shook his head. "Actually, Yoshi, we shouldn't turn."

Yoshi made a weird face. "But why not, doc?" he asked.

Heppy fires a missile behind him, which sends several cars crashing after an explosion. He turns to Yoshi. "He's right, Yoshi. If we turn, it could screw up our racing strategy."

Dr. Hoshi smiled at Heppy's explanation. "Excellent job, Heppy." he thanked. Heppy smiled.

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah, I can tell..."

Master Hand, as well as the audience in the rocket, were right above Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy. Master Hand announced, "Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Heppy are all holding a good lead so far. The only other racers are Shelia, Shadow, Anna/Spice, Sonic/Amy/Birdo/Zirdo, and Knuckles/Rouge/Boshi. The bosses-"

Beofre master hand could finish, the bosses popped up from nowhere and knocked Anna/Spice and Shadow the Hedgehog off the road. They all laughed and ran ahead of the other racers.

"Hey! get back here!' Shelia shouted, but the yellow Stegosaurus was knocked onto the highway after being tackled by Lord Genzor.

"Take that, you no-good Stegosaurus," He taunted as he went to catch up with the others.

Birdo/Zirdo/Sonic/Amy were all going good, when they came behind the DKR Warlus.

"Ready, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled. "Ready, Sonic!" She pleaded.

Birdo's eyes widened, and Zirdo gasped. 'Wait, Sonic, Amy, no!" Birdo shouted.

Zirdo added, "Don't do it! The probability of-"

It was too late. Sonic and Amy tossed several mushrooms behind them and wounded up next to the DKR Warlus. before they got a chance to attack, the giant Warlus bumped into the car, sending all of the four racers flying. Sonic and Amy fell down togethyer, while Birdo and Zirdo took out orbs that turned into planes. The two dinosaurs jumped in, and they flew ahead and landed on the highway, in which their planes turned into cars.

The audience was astonished. "Birdo and Zirdo were wise enough to get out their orbs and use them. Now they have to reach Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Heppy. Shelia the Yellow Stegosaurus is also behind the leaders. Shadow the Hegdehog and Anna/Spice were knocked out. Oh wait, here comes Boshi, who has recently sped ahead of Knuckles and Rouge, who have seemed to also crash," Master Hand annoucned, as Boshi sped up into the entrance that lead to the highway.

Shelia saw the leaders, and she shouted at them. "Hey! Guys!" She shouted to get their attention.

Right at that moment, Peppy Ankylosaurus appeared next to Shelia abd shouted, "What did we miss?"

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Heppy were surpised to hear Shelia and Peppy's voices."PEPPY? SHELIA?"

Peppy smiled. "In the flesh!"

Shelia nodded. "We overheard you guys about that exit thing, so we diecided to lend you a hand!" She said, as she giggled.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Wait...how DID you guys get up here, anyway?" he asked.

Shelia just simply said, "We took the entrance."

Heppy raised his eyeborw (if he HAD an eyebrow). "Entrance?"

Peppy Ankylosaurus, after tossing a mine, pointed to the entrance behind the dinosaurs.

Heppy rolled his eyes. "That was clearer than I expected..."

Yoshi then had something pop up in his mind. "Speaking of which, where's Boshi?" he asked his dinosaur friends.

Boshi chuckled as he appeared next to Yoshi's car. "Right next to you, bonehead."

Everyone besides Boshi jumped in surprise. "BOSHI?" They all said in unison.

Boshi scoffed. "Well, what did you expect?"

Yoshi smiled. "Sweet. Now all we need are Birdo and Zirdo."

Heppy was about to say the same thing, when he wondered about Peppy's missing partner. "Hold on...Peppy, where's Clario?" Heppy asked his older, clumsier brother.

Peppy rubbed the back of his head. "Well... we sorta got caught in an explosion, and Clario is flying up somewhere."

* * *

Somewhere else...

Clario was being chased by a group of angry Fire Raptors, fiery incarnations of Velociraptors. "AHH! SAVE ME, SUPERMAN!" Clario screamed, as he ran past Rocky and Twilight.

"Hey, look Rocky!" Twilight said, pointing to the running Clario.

Rocky noticed this and looked at Twilight. "I think he can use some help, Twilight. what weapons do we have?"

Twilight took out a bag and searched for weapons. She came up with a dart. "I think this might work," Twilight said to Rocky.

Rocky nodded and took the dart. She aimed it carefully at Clario. "Okay, here we go!" She shouted, as she threw the dart at Clario, which knocked the plumber down to the ground.

Rocky and Twilight cheered. "All right! We did it!" Twilight squealed happily.

Rocky smiled. "Bulls-eye! Now let's get him and help him out," Rocky said, as the two mammals scared away the Fire Raptors. Twilight threw bottles of water at the Fire Raptors as Rocky pulled Clario into the car. After the Fire Raptors disappeared, Rocky and Twilight took off.

"Okay, Twilight. It's time for operation: Fix!" Rocky said, as she took out a bag full of Doctor gears.

Twilight squealed with joy. "Oh boy, oh boy! It's operation fun time!" She cheered, as the two mammals started to fix up Clario.

* * *

Back on the highway...

"Do you see any other racers coming?" Yoshi asked Peppy, as Dr. Hoshi continued to fix up the engine. Boshi spewed the other lane with oil to have incoming racers slip off. Shelia was taking several precautions and planted several trees along the highway, so when the trees grow, they'll hold off the other racers.

Peppy turned to Yoshi with news. "Yoshi I don't see any other racers coming. I think it's good to say that we are home free!" Peppy announced.

Right at that moment, both Birdo and Zirdo appeared next to Shelia and Peppy, waving at them.

"Hiya guys!" Birdo happily chirped.

Zirdo smield and added, "Long time, long see!"

"Birdo! Zirdo!" Thne Yoshi Kart racders shouted in glee.

Peppy sighed relief. "Thank God, you're save!"

Zirdo flushed a bit, and then giggled. "Aw, thanks Peppy." She said, as she then kissed Peppy  
on the check.

Peppy smiles dumbly, as he is now in a goofy state. Yoshi, Boshi, and Dr. Hoshi roll their eyes.

Heppy chuckled and smiled proudly. "Sweet. Now we're all together. The Yoshi Kart crew is all here!" Heppy said.

"Yes. Now it's time to win us a race!" Dr. Hoshi cheered.

Yoshi was about to cheer, when he noticed the debris behind them. "Hey, I just thought of something." He said to the Yoshi Kart group.

Dr. Hoshi looked at Yoshi. "What is it, Yoshi?"

Yoshi explained, "What should we do about the huge debris behind us?"

Heppy made a weird face. "What? Debris?"

"I think he means this." Peppy said to his younger, more cautious brother.

Heppy just replied with a simple word. "Oh."

Shelia pondered for a bit, and then she came up with a great idea! "Hmm...let's recycle them!"

Birdo looked at Shelia. "Where?"

"In those bins." Shelia said to Birdo.

Birdo blnakly looked at Shelia.

Bronto appeared next to Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and said to Birdo, "Turn around, doofus."

Birdo fumed. "HEY, simpelton! I'm highly intelligent beyond all reason! I can steer with my mi-"

Before Birdo could finish, she, as well as the other Yoshi Kart racers, gasped and turned to see Bronto. "BRONTO?" They all exclaimed.

Boshi moaned. "Oh great. The stupid Brontosaurus is back..." He mumbled to himself.

Bronto laughed. "Sorry if I was late, guys!" He said, as he gave Shelia a kiss and everyone else high fives. everyone except Boshi, who HATED to have Bronto again.

Yoshi cheered. "Bronto, you're back! All right!" Yoshi said, as he gave Bronto a high-five.

Peppy smiled. "Sweet! The whole Yoshi Kart crew is together again!"

Zirdo giggled. "It sure is!"

Yoshi turned to Shelia. "But...Shelia, where were those bins again?" Yoshi asked again.

Bronto groaned. "For pete's sakes. Look behind you, ya boob."

Dr. Hoshi sees the bins, and he rolls his eyes. "Yeesh, what next?

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were speeding on the tropical grass, while Pikachu/Marth/Roy and Mario/Luigi were fighting each other on the dirt-paved road.

"Take-a fireballs!" Mario shouted, firing red fireballs at Pikachu's vehicle while Luigi drove the steering wheel.

Marth placed a blue shield around the vehicle, while Pikachu dented the side of Mario's RedFire with his Iron Tail.

Mario screamed in terror. "You dented my car-a! How dare-a you!" He turned to Luigi. "Luigi! Ram-a into Pikachu, Marth, and-a Roy!"

"Right!" Luigi shouted back. He moved the the Red Fire to the left, and rammed it into Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

"They're ramming into us!" Roy said as he tried turning the steering wheel the other way, "It's too much pressure! Gah!"

"I'll handle this," Pikachu said, using Thunderbolt on Mario and Luigi.

Luigi screamed as he slammed his foot on the break, allowing Pikachu/Marth/Roy to sped away.

"Damn it, Luigi!" Mario cursed, slamming his fist on the RedFire's back railings, "We could have knocked down Pikachu if you didn't stop!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I can't control the car and be electrified at the same time!" Luigi retorted, "Besides, I'd like to see you do a better job!"

"I will!" Mario shouted, grabbing the steering wheel and throwing a triple mushroom pack into the engine, sending the car hurtling back on the dirt-paved road, and right behind Pikachu/Marth/Roy.

Marth turned around to see Mario and Luigi again. "What the? I thought we got rid of them!"

"Apparantely not," Pikachu said, firing electric bolts at the Mario Brothers.

Mario swerved to the left and right hile avoiding the bolts. Luigi was frantically awaiting the chance to get an item from an Item Box.

Kazooie sighed. "Banjo, I'm tired of seeing those two teams bickering. May I freeze them?"

Banjo shrugged. "Sure, do whatever you feel is right. Just don't screw us up. WHOA!" He dashed to the right to avoid a tall cactus in front of the car. Banjo sighed of relief. "Phew, that was a close one."

Kazooie aimed at Mario/Luigi and Pikachu/Marth/Roy. She then started rapidly fire Ice Eggs at the two racing teams, freezing them in their tracks. "Yes! Bullseye!"

"Good job, Kazooie!" Banjo commented, "Now let's get back on the road!" He drove the car to the right, and the bear and bird duo were now under the highway, the same highway in which the Yoshi Kart racers were driving on top of.

"What do we do now, Banjo?" Kazooie asked, "Should we leave oil, or should we pollute the road with banana peels?"

Banjo grinned. "How about both?" He released oil, following with thrown bananas.

Kazooie thought for a moment, and she smirked. "You know, that gives me an idea..." She turned around and fired grenade eggs behind her, causing explosions on the road. The road was now destroyed, and rather messed up, with oil and banana peels everywhere.

"Kazooie, you're a genius!" Banjo laughed, "The other racers will never get to us now!"

Kazooie laughed, nodding in agreement. "Right! Now let's get outta here and win this thing!"

Banjo slammed his foot on the pedal, and the bear and bird duo continued zooming under the highway, to victory as they please.

* * *

The pterosaurs in the sky fly high above the tall, tropical trees as the racers zoom through the beautiful, tropical Yoshi Island racecourse. Yes, Yoshi Island was populated with actual prehistoric reptiles, stop asking this question already.

Princess Peach Toadstool professionally turns the steering wheel, causing her Bloom Coach to slid towards the right bend of the road as she was being followed by Captain Falcon and Bumper the Badger. Zelda uses her magic to create a shield for the Bloom Coach, protecting them from items aimed at them. As Peach turns the Bloom Coach inwards the left bend, Captain Falcon zooms by, appearing on the right side of Peach's group.

Captain Falcon smirks, and he rams his Blue Falcon into the side of the Bloom Coach. Peach screams, and she shouts to Chad the Charmander. Chad nods, and he fires several embers at the Blue Falcon, forcing Captain Falcon to stop. Captain Falcon growls, and he drives off the road, going through the tropical trees and then driving through a sprinkler, turning left and making a u-turn, heading back towards the road.

Peach notices Bumper approaching, so she switches positions with Professor E. Gadd. While Prof. E. Gadd steers the Bloom Coach upwards the road after turning left, Peach grabs a oil can from an item box and spills it. Bumper quickly turns his yellow car into a yellow plane, and he flies over the spilled oil. Laughing, he flies past Peach's group and heads to the right, going over the tall, tropical trees. Zelda grabs a thunderbolt from an item box and unleashes it, and watches as the lighting from the sky booms loudly and then zaps Bumper, causing the badger to crash down onto the ground. Sliding outwards the right bend, Prof. E. Gadd zooms past a damaged Bumper, who tries to fix up his plane.

Captain Falcon swiftly comes up from behind. Sliding to the right bend, the professional F-ZERO racer follows the Bloom Coach, and swerves into the left lane. He screams in surprise as a random yellow Yoshisaurus hops onto the Blue Falcon. Growling, Captain Falcon grabs a ray gun from an item box and shoots at the random yellow Yoshisaurus, causing it to fall off the Blue Falcon and on the grass. Captain Falcon thrusts his Blue Falcon forward, and it propels faster, coming right behind the Bloom Coach. Captain Falcon smirks, and he bumps into the back of the Bloom Coach. Peach, Zelda, and Chad all scream and hang on to the railings, while Prof. E. Gadd continues to hold the steering wheel. He then swerves to the right and tosses back at the Blue Falcon a fake item box, which does collide with the Blue Falcon and halts its progress.

Peach cheers, and she switches positions with Prof. E. Gadd, taking out a mushroom and tossing it into the engine tank, sliding inwards the left bend past the tropical trees on both sides of the road as the Bloom Coach zooms over one hundred miles per hour.

* * *

As the sun rises higher and higher into the sky, its bright rays reflect the tropical trees, which absorb the great heat nutrients. And thus, the racers are doing as much as they can to get through the tropical Yoshi Island and make it past the finish line.

Bowser chuckles as he presses a red button on his control pad. The Koopa Klown Kar suddenly falls towards the ground, and in a mere second, it transforms into a gigantic car, dubbed by Bowser the 'Koopa King'. Bowser sits in the driver's seat, and both Mewtwo and Ganondorf manage to cram into the driver's seat as well, with both Wario and Donkey Kong holding onto the railings. As Bowser steers to the left and turns on the left bend, he tosses back a flaming fireball, which hits Marge and Lisa Simpson, burning the mother and daughter pairing, as well as Marge's Mini-van.

Ganondorf chuckles, and he takes out a purple, rocky Octorok, tossing the octopus-like creature behind him. The purple Octorok gets on its feet, and it starts to spit out small rocks at the incoming racers. Sephiroth screams and he spins out of control, off the road and then crashing into a tree. Cloud uses his Buster Sword to repel the rocks, but he bumps into the Octorok, which causes him to land on the road. His motorcycle goes into the air and falls down, breaking into several, metal pieces.

Bowser steers inwards on the right bend, and then he goes straightforward, off the road and onto the semi-rough grass. Mewtwo starts to charge up a Shadow Ball, and he holds it in his palm. Donkey Kong grabs several bananas from the tropical trees, and he starts to eat them, while Wario takes out a bo-bomb and hides it into his sleeve, chuckling. Ganondorf tosses in a mushroom, which propels the Koopa King through the grass-covered path.

Bowser sharply turns to the left (nearly causing his other partners to fall out of the Koopa King), and he then gets back onto the road. Bowser switches positions with Ganondorf, and he hops onto the back, breathing burning fire at the back of the vehicle. The powerful, burning flames cover the road, and as Ganondorf slides the Koopa King left, Homer Simpson and Abe Simpson approach. Not thinking too well, Homer goes through the burning flames, screaming as he then spins out of control and crashes into a tropical tree, which breaks in half and is also set on fire.

Wario winces to see who is in front of him and the others. He notices the shadow of Wizpig, and chuckles. Taking out the bo-bomb, Wario chucks it at Wizpig, watching with glee and laughing as the bomb explodes, which causes Wizpig to be blown upwards. As Ganondorf thrusts the Koopa King forward, Wizpig screams and lands back on the ground with a big THUD, which causes Sora to crash into the knocked down body of Wizpig and is sent several feet backwards.

Mewtwo then senses Crazy Hand, and he closes his eyes. Muttering strange words, Mewtwo then seizes Crazy Hand in midair, and uses his Psychic ability to force Crazy Hand to crash down on the ground. Mewtwo then switches positions with Bowser and fires his Shadow Ball at Crazy hand, which hits and does damage to the gigantic, floating hand. Smirking, Mewtwo goes back into the driver's seat, with Ganondorf turning the Koopa King to the left, going upwards.

Donkey Kong, smacking his lips together with delight, starts to toss behind him the empty banana peels. Wario aids Donkey Kong, and he starts chucking bags of garlic (why did he brought those with him, is better left not asked). Donkey Kong and Wario both give each other high fives and hold onto the railing as Ganondorf turns left and makes it to the top of the 15-foot plateau, before plunging downwards the road. Ganondorf then turns right, and he switches positions with Bowser. Bowser notices the mushy marsh that are coming closer, and he presses the same red button he pressed before on the control pad. The Koopa King transforms back into the Koopa Klown Kar, and all of the other male Smashers cheer while Bowser, grinning vigorously, steers over the mushy marsh, up in the air.

* * *

Master Hand was floating above people in 34-43rd places. He looked at the screen, and turned to the audience. "I almost forgot to mention. Those who joined after the Sauropod Forest race will get 5 points, those who joined during the Ankylosaurus Land race will get 10 points, and those who joined before and during in Nevis's case the Yoshi Kart race will get 15 points. Now back to the race," Master Hand said, as the scene changed.

* * *

The Yoshi Kart racers were all in a group. Besides the Yoshi Series and the Diddy Kong Racing bosses, the Yoshi Kart racers were the only characters close to the finish line.

"Hey Yoshi, I bet you can't beat me to the finish line," Peppy taunted, as he revved up his engine.

Yoshi looked at Peppy, ready to take on the yellow Ankylosaurus's challenge. "You're on, Ankylosaurus breathe!" Yoshi said, as he and Peppy zoomed aheadof the other Yoshi Kart racers.

"Whoa! Yoshi, slow down! You might crash into several cars!" Dr. Hoshi shouted, as he hanged on to the railgates of Yoshi's car.

Birdo looked at Shelia, Heppy, and Zirdo. "Should we go after them?" Birdo asked.

Shelia shruged. "Why not. We're ahead of all of the other racers, and the only guys behind us are the Yoshi Series and Diddy Kong Racing bosses." Shelia pointed out.

Zirdo agreed. "Yeah. We can have some extra minutes of preparations while the others catch up."

Heppy added, "And, another thing is that we should get there as soon as possible. I'm guessing that those guys from SEGA are going to take away Nintendo's pride."

Birdo nodded, and the four of them sped ahead of Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy. Boshi and Bronto were having a hell of a war on their own. They were trying to knock each other off the road.

"Whatever you can do, I can do better," Boshi sang, as he pushed Bronto to the railing.

Bronto pushed back and added, "Whatever you can be, I can be better." Birdo looked at her virtual map. It shown the Yoshi Kart racers and the YS/DKR bosses.

"Wow, we're far away from everyone else," Birdo said.

Heppy shook his head and pointed to the map. "Check again, Birdo, cause there's someone in 10th and 11th places who are near us." Birdo looked at the map. The people in 10th and 11th place were none other than Tiptup and Krunch.

"Oh my God! It's Tiptup and Krunch!" Birdo exclaimed. Heppy, Shelia,and Zirdo couldn't believe it.

"They were behind us the entire time!" Zirdo said.

"Wow! I didn't know that they were in tenth and eleventh places," Shelia said, as Birdo closed up her navigator map.

"We better keep on our guard," Birdo said, as she, Heppy, Zirdo, and Shelia contiinued to speed away.

Yoshi threw several mines at Peppy. Peppy avoided the thrown mines and spilled oil on the ground. Yoshi's car started to slip, so Yoshi used an "Item Shield", which protected Yoshi's car from slipping.

"Yoshi, be careful on this highway. I heard that there are a thousand crashes per year here!" Dr. Hoshi explained.

Yoshi nodded. "You got it, doc. Now, time to get back at Peppy," Yoshi said, as he took out a flamethrower and placed it on the back. He let the holder go, and flames started to spew out of the flamethrower, which sent Yoshi's car zooming ahead of Peppy.

Peppy growled. The yellow Ankylosaurus wasn't happy about Yoshi's technique. "Oh yeah? I can speed like that, too!" Peppy shouted, as he took out a water cannon and realeased the lock, and water spewed out of the cannon, which gave Peppy's car a boost.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy were head-to-head. They looked at each other as they sped on through the upcoming traffic. Several non-racing cars noticed the two reptilians and avoided them as Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy also avoided the non-racing cars, hoping not to crash into them.

Master Hand looked at the screen, and began to announce the status. "Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus are head-to-head, as well as Boshi and Bronto. Birdo, Shelia, Heppy, and Zirdo are driving along with those who aren't part of the race. The YS and DKR bosses are under the highway, and are having a great lead. Tiptup the Turtle and Krunch the Kremling are right behind them, and it seems that everyone else has disappeared from the race. After all, the characters here are near the finish line, where the others aren't," Matser Hand announced.

"Hey Tiptup, how are we goin' to get pass them?" Krunch asked.

Tiptup took out a rocket. "We'll blast our way ahead!" He said, as he gave Krunch another rocket and lit both rockets on fire, which gave the two cars a boost.

"Holy moly! Tiptup and Krunch are closer to us now than before!" Heppy said, pointing to the upcoming reptilian DKR characters.

* * *

Popo, Nana, Young Link, Ness, Saria, Paula, Mr. Game-And-Watch, and Jigglypuff were behind Toad/Toadette/Waluigi/Stanley/Daisy/Pauline, the Babylon Hunters, and Banjo-Kazooie.

"Okay, I'll handle the steering. Ness, Paula, and Mr. Game-And-watch should go check the engines, while Young Link, Jigglypuff, and Saria throw items at the other racers. And Nana shall use items to protect us," Popo announced.

"Got it," Everyone said, as they went to their positions.

"Hey, we got some guys behind us," Stanley said to Waluigi.

Waluigi took out a bo-bomb, and threw it behind him. "Take that, suckahs," Waluigi taunted.

"QUICK! GET THE PROTECTIVE SHIELD!" Mr. Game-And-Watch shouted.

"Right!" Nana said, as she got a protective bubble and used it, which prevented the bo-bomb from exploding.

"Excellent job, Nana. Now we can attack," Popo said, as he steered next to the babylon Hunters.

"Huh?" Storm said, looking at the adjourning characters.

"What the hell?": Jet and Wave said in unison.

Young Link ook out his arrows, and realeased them at the Babylon Hunters, which sent the birds pummeling backwards.

"Score!" Y. Link shouted in glee.

"Awright!" Saria added, as she started to play the Song of Storms, and rain started to pour again.

Y. Link took out another set of arrows, and aimed it at Waluigi's car. "Almost got it..." He said, as he aimed carefully.

Daisy turned around to see Young Link. "Guys, look!" Daisy said, pointing to Popo's car.

Stanley and Waluigi's jaw dropped, and they quickly searched for any good items to throw back.

"Damn it! I can't find anything!" Waluigi shouted,

"We gotta keep searchin'!" Stanley urged, as he looked from box to box.

Daisy and Pauline held onto each other and they cried loudly. Toadette was trying to do the best to avoid rhe upcoming car.

"We're not gonna make it!" Toadette shouted.

"Don't count your luck on it!" Kazooie said, as she fired several grenade eggs at Popo's carf, sending it spinning.

"AHH!" Popo/Y. Link/Saria/Nana/Mr. Game-And-Watch/Ness/Paula cried, as their car crashed into a wall.

"Sweet! Thanks, Banjo and Kazooie!" Stanley thanked, as the other passengers cheered.

Banjo chuckled. "You're welcome."

"C'mon, let's go! We got a race to win!' Kazooie said, as they all sped off, leaving Popo/Nana/Jigglypuff/Y. Link/Saria/ness/Paula/Mr. Game-And-Watch and the Babylon Hunters to take last place.

Marge and Lisa Simpson passed the knocked down racers, and they looked at each other.

"What should we do, mom?" Lisa asked.

Marge groaned. "Hmm...maybe we should help."

"But how? I mean, we don't have the proper items," Lisa pointed out.

Marge nodded. "True, but we're Americans, Lisa, and we Americans help those in need!"

"Yeah! You got a point, mom!" Lisa cheered.

Marge smiled. "Thanks, Lisa, honey. Now let's help these guys," Marge said, as she and Lisa helped out the knocked-out racers.

* * *

Yoshi threw several missiles at Peppy, but the yellow Ankylosaurus easily avoided them. Peppy spilled oil over the road, but Yoshi swerved to the right. Boshi bumped Bronto into the railing, but Bronto pushed back and the two dinosaurs continued to do it. Tiptup could see the finish line.

"There it is! The finish line!" Tiptup shouted above everyone.

Everyone smiled. "Sweet!" Heppy cheered.

Krunch chuckled. "Yeah! Now we can win the race easy!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go win ourselves a race!" Shelia said, as then Yoshi Kart racers, Tiptup, and Krunch all sped towards the finish line. The YS/DKR bosses followed, and the first to reach there was Yoshi, who used a rocket blaster to blast by Peppy.

"The Yoshi Kart racers have successfully passed the finish line," Master Hand announced. Several minutes later, the Diddy Kong racers came by, followed by Waluigi's crew and Banjo/Kazooie.

Mumbo, Bottles, and Sephiroth followed, with Megaman's crew behind him. May/Misty managed to make it through, as well as Ash and Bumper. Wile E. Coyote, surprisingly, has made it as well as Trevelyan and the Roadrunner. Godzilla and Anguirus have made it through, as well as Master Ghidorah/Sir Megalon and Mr. Burns/Smithers. Homer and Abe Simpson have made it with Lt. Gigan behind them, and Bart Simpson with Moe/Lenny/Carl. Bowser's group followed, as well as Peach's group, Captain Falcon, Marge/Lisa, Popo's group, and the Mario brothers. Knuckles and Rouge, as well as Blaze the cat, followed in suit. The Flying Krock, wizpig, Crazy Hand, the Great Fox, Barney the Dinosaur, the Great Mighty Poo, King Kong, and Oscar the Grouch all have made it on through. The Yu-gi-oh characters, Scott/Erika, and the Straw Hat crew have passed on through. Soon, all of the other racers have made it through. The Final Fantasy 1 crew, Black Mage Jr., Kingdom Hearts Sora, Cloud, and the Sonic gang all made it into last place. Everyone has successfully passed the finish line.

"It feels good to have won on a course named after me." Yoshi stated as he raised a glass of champagne, hitting the glass with Dr. Hoshi, who also had champagne.

Master Hand counted the racers, and then he turned to the screen. "Okay, everyone has passed on through the finish line with the Yoshi Kart crew, Tiptup, Krunch, and the Yoshi Series/Diddy Kong Racing bosses in first. And approrpriately, Yoshi himself is in first placed, shared with his scientist pal Dr. Hoshi. Now it's time for Chance Times." Master Hand said, with the three blocks used for Chance Time in Mario Party appearing as everyone groaned in response.

"You have got to be kidding me." Waluigi remarked as he was clipping his fingernails.


	5. Birdo Mountains

The frosty Birdo Mountains is where the race would take place, with all sorts of different colored Birdos coming to watch, the Vanilla Dome looming within the snow capped region of mountainous terrain. Needless to say, the race started after a rather long start, which was lampshaded from Princess Daisy's fart.

Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi are the first in front at the moment. Dr. Hoshi looks back and sees Banjo/Kazooie behind them.

"Yoshi, we got trouble behind us!" Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi.

Yoshi looked behind him and gulped. He quickly searched through any items, but could find nothing. "Uh...doc, I hope you can reach those item boxes and balloons in front of us," Yoshi says, "Because we can't find anything!"

As Banjo and Kazooien approached, Kazooie took out several eggs. "I'll shoot them, Banjo!" Shouts Kazooie, as she aims the grenade eggs at Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. "We can slow them down that way!"

"But I cannot bring myself to shoot down our own new friends!" Banjo retorts, not wanting the Nintendos to lose to the Sega and Sony characters.

"This is a race and we just can't let the others win! The rule even said we can attack other racers! So just pipe down and let me do it!" Kazooie angrily shouts at Banjo.

Banjo sighs and lets Kazooie fire the grenade eggs. Yoshi sees it coming, and just in the luck of time, Dr. Hoshi takes out a protective shield, which prevents the eggs that exploded from doing any damages.

"All right, Dr. Hoshi! Way to go!" Yoshi happily shouts.

Dr. Hoshi smiles. "Thank you, Yoshi. Now let's win ourselves a race," He said, as he takes thw wheel and the car zooms ahead.

"Damn it! Thanks a lot, Banjo! He got away!" Kazooie angrilly shouts.

Banjo lowers his head. "I'm so sorry, Kazooie. I'll do better next time," He said, as the pair speds away to catch up with the leaders.

In 23rd-25th place, Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheeda are right behind Sonic and Amy.

"Hey, look up who it is ahead!" Lillian said, pointing to the two hedgehogs.

"It's Sonic and Amy Rose!" Sheeda cries out.

"What should we do with them?" Lillian asks.

Marth ponders, and then he shouts, "That's it! Let's blast them off the road!"

"An excellent idea, Marth!" Sheeda said.

Lillian smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

"All right, Pikachu! Go give 'em two SEGA bozos a nice, powerful thunderbolt!" Roy cried.

Pikachu shook his head and yelled, "HERE WE GO! PI...KA...CHUU!" He fired a bright yellow at Sonic and Amy.

"Amy, block it!" Sonic cried.

Amy took out her Pico Pico Hammer and swinged the thunderbolt away, causing it to hit Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheeda. "Take that, you Nintendo meanies!" Amy shouts at them, as she sticks her tounge.

"Good job, Amy!" Sonic cheered.

Amy blushed and kissed Sonic. "Tee hee! Thanks, Sonic!"

As Sonic and Amy speed towards to the front in order to keep 23rd place, Knuckles the Ecdhina and Rouge the Bat came across Pikachu/Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheeda, who were down on the ground, moaning.

"What happened to them?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge shrugged and said, "I don't know. Let's just get back into the race."

Knuckles nodded, and the two mammals speed towards Sonic/Amy.

"Next time...get an insurance agent," Marth said while in pain.

"Owie..." Lillian moaned.

"I think I broke a nail," Sheeda said, looking at her now ruined nails.

"Get off of me," Pikachu muffled, as Marth was on top of him.

Roy tried to get up, but couldn't. "Damn it...I think I broke my leg," He groaned, as several other rcaers, including Kirby, passed by.

Conker is trying to catch up with the others. "Hmmm...I gotta use a rocket to get speed, so here I go!' He shouts, as he grabs a balloon, takes the rocket, and uses it to zoom ahead of the others.

Suddenly, Kirby, riding on his wheelie, TAC, comes up next to Conker. The pink puffball looks bigger than before and it seems that he has something in his mouth. Kirby waves to the squirrel to grab his attention, and then he spits out a large snowball into his face!

"Hehehehehe! Good thing I can swallow snowballs!" Kirby said, as he zoomed ahead.

"AHH!" Conker yells, as he gets hit by the snowball and crashes into the right side of the track and explodes.

KABOOM!

Master Hand was watching this from the screen provided by the Viewing Rocket, and he started to announce again. "So it seems that Kirby has taken the lead and Conker is destroyed! Surely no one can be in healthy condition after going through an explosion like that. Therefore, Conker is eliminated out of the race and recives the ranking of 100th place!"

Sephiroth and Cloud Strife are driving side to side, and they are hurling insults at each other.

"A loser like you will never win the race!"Cloud taunts.

"A villain like you surely won't!" Talks back Cloud, as he takes out a mushroom and zooms ahead. He shouts back at Sephiroth, "You even look like you wear lipstick!"

"And you haven't controlled your hair for like 300 million years!" Sephiroth retorts.

Cloud fumes, as he throws three bo-bombs at Sephiroth. "You take that back! What kind of a stupid sexy man hairstyle is THAT?" Cloud shouts. A big explosion takes place.

Sephiorth zooms out of the explosion cloud as he bumps into Cloud. "And that whilly hairstyle of yours is as bad too!" Sephiorth barks. CLoud angrily growls and pushes back.

As they throw insults at each other and push back and forth, they hear a cheerful but eerie music coming from behind. Hearing it gives them chills down their spine. They slowly turn their heads around and…

CRASH!

Barney the Dinosaur drives past them at a fast speed, making their cars spin in place for a long time.

"Lalalala! I love driving! I love driving!" sings Barney. His song is so terrible that all tof the racers behind him crash into the freezing cold snow!

Then a green shell hits Barney on the side of his head. "Hey! Who gave me the hit of love?"

Mario and Luigi drive up next to him.

"Take-a that-a, you insane dinosaur!" Mario shouts at Barney.

"Stop your crappy cacophony!" Luigi yells at Barney as well.

"Oh, so you love my charming song?" Barney asks the two plumbers.

"No!" Mario and Luigi shout.

Barney smiles. "I will sing you something even better!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Mario shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Luigi yells, as he stuffs a shell into his mouth to stop Barney from singing, and then the Mario Bros. drive off.

* * *

"You know what, Birdo?" Zirdo asked as she and Birdo were riding on the thick ice.

"What?" Birdo remarked, shooting some pink spotted eggs out of her snout at the giant skating Shy Guys in front.

"I don't think we've ever explored these mountains before." Zirdo remarked as she and Birdo went around the right bend, some snow falling behind them.

"What makes you say that?" Birdo asked as she and Zirdo went swerving on the weird track layout before them, spitting up paths as Birdo went down and Zirdo went up, with the two changing directions as the paths joined each other.

"Because I don't recognize these snowy trees." Zirdo commented as she pointed at the coniferous trees topped in snow that suddenly popped up from the white snow.

Birdo squinted her eyes, rubbing her chin as she slowly nodded her head. "Hmm... guess you're right. Things do change a bit around here."

While the YS/DKR bosses were far ahead in 1st place, Mario/Luigi have claimed 2nd place and are currently in the lead, with Joey/Mai and Bowser/DK/Ganondorf/Mewtwo/Wario behind them.

" _ **THOSE WERE ALL OF MY LINES!**_ " Master Hand yelled at the screen.

I know. Anyway, Master Hand grumbles to himself and munches on that burger while the other viewers continue to watch Mario/Luigi. Joey/Mai were slowly catching up.

Mai pondered. "I wonder...how can two fat plumbers out race two skinny people like us?"

Mario cheered as his car sped faster. "Way to go Luigi! We're in the lead!"

Luigi noticed that Joey/Mai were right behind them. "Uh oh! Joey and Mai are coming up behind us!

Joey smiled. "Yeah! We're gaining on them!"

Luigi took out a few bananas. "I'll stop them!" He said to Mario, as he aims the banana peels and launches them at Joey/Mai, which cause them to slip a bit.

Bowser looked below to see the Mario brothers. He chuckled. "Aha! the Mario brothers will be a good target. Fire the bombs at them, Wario."

Wario nodded. "Right away, Bowser." He said, as he takes out a bomb. Wario looks at it. "I'm sorry it had to come this, Fran. I know. I know. We had some wild nights together, didn't we? The way you shine at me in the moonlight. The way you sparkle under the stars. You were one of the best bombs I've ever had."

Bowser slapped his forehead and yelled, "WARIO, THROW THE FRICKIN' BOMB ALREADY!"

Wario shrugged. "Oh well. There's always Rachel." he said, as he throws bomb at the Mario brothers' cars. Mario and Luigi sweerve to avoid their cars.

"TAKE THIS!" Luigi said, as he threw several mines behind him. But since Bowser's car can fly, the mines hit Joey/Mai instead, sending them into the snow.

"GAH!" Joey and Mai groaned, as Mario/Luigi resumed to take 2nd place with Bowser's group behind them.

* * *

Link looked up to see the Flying Krock above them. "That ship is bigger than the windmills here at Hyrule!" Link said in disbelief.

Anguirus nodded. "Maybe we better get out of its way," He said, as he, Godzilla and Link/Samus sped off.

Link noticed Team Rocket was in front of them. "Samus, try and slow down that car in front of us."

Samus nodded. "Very well." She said. She charges a blaster at Team Rocket's car, which sends them crashing into a nearby tree.

Samus cheers loudly as Link and Godzilla/Anguirus pass the crashed Team Rocket. "BULLS-EYE!"

"Now we just gotta get rid of these two stupid mammals," Godzilla said, pointing to Tails/Cream.

Tails gulped. "Uh...Cream..."

Cream looked at Tails with a worried look. "What is it, Tails..."

"INCOMING!" Cheese unknownly shouted as Godzilla fired a radioactive beam at them, which sent Taisl and Cream soaring into the air and landing into the very cold snow.

"Heh, nothing cools down a fiery passion more than snow," Godzilla said.

Anguirus nodded. "Yeah, especially radioactive breath."

Link shrugged. "I got no idea what you guys are talkin' about, but at least it took them out," Link said, as he smiled.

Samus nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We outta team up."

"A great idea, Samus," Link commented. Samus blushed.

Anguirus looked at Godzilla. "What do you think about it, Godzilla?" Anguirus asked.

Godzilla pondered, and then with the idea that Link and Samus had, he smiled. He turned to Anguirus and said, "Anguirus, I think the team-up is a great idea!"

"Aw right!' Anguirus cheered.

Godzilla looked at both Link and Samus. "We'll be happy to team up with ya for this race."

"Yes!" Samus cheered as she threw her fist into the air in victory.

Link chuckled. "Great! Let's go win ourselves a race," He said, as the new pair up zoomed ahead of the others behind them.

* * *

Master Hand looked at the screen, and saw that Koopa and Paratroopa were steadly behind Captain Falcon. "It seems that Koopa/Paratroopa will try to get past Captain Falcon, who is currentely in the lead of the middle of the pack, or more specifically, 15th-19th place.

Captain Falcon smiled. "I'm gonna win!"

Koopa scoffed. "Not on your life," He said, as he tok out a jar of oil and handed it to Paratroopa.

Goombella smiled. "I'll handle the steering!" She said, as she took a mushroom and the car sped ahead of Captain Falcon. Paratroopa used this as an advantage and spilled the jar of oil onto the ground, slipping Captain Falcon's car.

Captain Falcon screamed as he slipped onto the snow near by. "Who spilled oil in front of me?

"Heh heh! Take that!" Paratroopa taunted, as they sped ahead.

Master Hand announced, "Koopa and Paratroopa managed to cause Captain Falcon to crash, so they take the lead."

* * *

May/Misty/Max were right behind Banjo/Kazooie and Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi. They just made it in time to see the two other racers go head to head.

"Hey! Isn't that Banjo, Kazooie, Yoshi, and Dr. Hoshi?" May said to her friends.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, it sure looks like it. And they could use some help."

May frowned. "But...we don't got any items to use against-"

"Hello? Aren't you forgetin' about me?" Max said, taking out a flamethrower and spewing flames at the two upcoming racers.

"Yeouch! Hot hot HOT!" Banjo said, dancing around in his car to get the flames out. Kazooie took out a bucket of water and splashed t all over her, banjo, and the car.

Dr. Hoshi did the same thing for himself and Yoshi.

"Phew. Thank God for that. Thanks, Kazooie," Banjo thanked.

Kazooie nodded. "No prob, Banjo. Now..." She looked at the car buttons. "I hope you got rid of that explosion button."

Banjo gulped. "Yu-oh. I completely forgot about that button. And one of these buttons might activate it..."

Yoshi's eyes widened. "Wait a minute...ya mean to tell me that you placed an explosion button on YOUR car?"

Banjo nodded and added, "Yeah, but the real trouble is that if one of these buttons activates it, everyone nearby this car will be sen into the air after the big boom."

"That can't be good..." May said, worried.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Hey Banjo," Dr. Hoshi said, as Yoshi moved his car closer to Banjo's car. "Maybe we can help get rid of that button for ya?"

"Do ya really think you guys can do it?" Kazooie asked.

May steered her car to Banjo's other side. "Yeah. Maybe we can race together, like in the first race," May said.

"It could really help out our advantages," Misty added.

Max was now helping Dr. Hoshi and Kazooie look for the button. "Yeah, and if we toss that button outta here, we can go through this snowy race track scott free," Max said.

Banjo smiled. "Well, in that case, let's team up!"

"All right!" May cheered.

Yoshi chuckled. "Okay, then. Let's win a race!" He said, as he, along with Dr. Hoshi, Banjo/Kazooie and May/Max/Misty, sped off to catch up with the current leaders.

* * *

Sonic jetted along in the "cyclone", using a combination of mushroom power and his own two feet with super sonic speed. He was quickly closing in on Shadow.

Amy looked at Sonic curiously. "Do you think we can actually get to Shadow, Sonic-kun?"

Sonic smiled and gave Amy a thumbs-up. "Devinitely. After all, I'm the fastest hedgehog to exist. I can easily top over Shadow. Now hang on!"

"Okay, Sonic-kun!" Amy said, as she went inside the Cyclone and hnaged onto a nearby pole.

Shadow meanwhile as using Chaos Spear to pass some of the anime racers. He was having quite a winning streak.

The next thing Shadow knew, however, was that Sonic was right beside him. "Huh? Faker?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"I'll show you who's the faker!" Sonic jeered, before launching a banana peel underneath, sending Shadow spiraling back.

Shadow slammed onto the breaks to regain control before he resumed course and tried to catch up to Sonic. "DAMN! Get back here!" He started firing Koopa shells.

Sonic started dodging back and forth, trying to avoid as many shells as he could.

Suddenly, the Roadrunner came running through and pushed both Sonic and Shadow off the road, leaving them in the soapy puddles.

"Beep-beep!" The Roadrunner shouted as he blew a rasberry at both Sonic, Shadow, AND Amy, who was knocked out of the inside of the cyclone.

In a metter of a few minutes, and with a few other rcaers passing, both Sonic/Amy and Shadow managed to fix their cars to catch up back in the race.

Shadow chuckled as he brought out a chaos emerald. "Time to blast to the future...of this race that is. CHAOS CONTROL!" He blasted away, zooming past enemy with chaos power.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow's retreating form. "Two can play at THAT game." He took out his own chaos emerald, and activated its power. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He blast ahead with the same chaos power that Shadow used, almost knocking some of the other racers.

"C'mon! Let's show this guy no mercy!" Abe shouted.

Homer smiled. "You got it, dad!" Homer said, as he tossed up a mushroom, which got his car back in gear as they sped towards Sonic/Amy. Once they got back to the side of the Cyclone, Homer loaded up a bob-omb of his own.

Amy and Sonic both noticed Homer Simpson. The were confused.

"Huh? How'd they get here?" Amy said in disbelief.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, but we-"

"See you in Hell, hedgehogs!" Homer interrupted, as he threw the bo-bomb inside the clyclone, blowing it up. Both Sonic and Amy went into the sky and came crashing down as Homer and Abe proceeded to 26th place.

Shadow, meanwhile, has screwed up with his chaos control, for he managed to get stuck in a tree

* * *

Master Hand looked at the screen again to see how the racers were doing. "All right, the YS/DKR bosses are far up in the lead, with Mario/Luigi and Bowser's gnag behind them. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, and Banjo/Kazooie have teamed up and are steadly going at a normal pace to catch up with the leaders. Oh wait, it seems as if Scott/Erika, Yami Yugi/Mewlon, Seto/Mokuba, Blackmage Jr., Yugi/Tea, and Joey/Mai are gaining on the follow-ups," Master Hand announced.

"I see 'em!" Yoshi shouted. Suddenly, his car was hit by several green Koopa shells. "Yeouch!" Yoshi shouted.

"Hey, what in the hell gives?" Dr. Hoshi angrily mutters. He turns around to see the mentioned racers behind him.

Kazooie gulped. "Uh...Banjo...look..."

Banjo turned around to see Yami Yugi/Mewlon, Blackmage Jr., Scott/Erika, and Joey/Mai. "Oh man...now I wish that I HAVEN'T invented that explosion button..."

"Speaking of which, have you got rid of it?" May asked Max.

Max groaned. "I'm still tryin' to get it out, May. It's not all that easy."

May placed her hands on her hips. "Well you can do a better job than that!"

Mokuba looked at Seto. "We have to catch up, big bro," Mokuba said.

Seto growled, but then he came up with an idea. "I have an idea!" Seto shouted, as he then takes out a phone and dials a number.

Mario takes out his cellphone, and it rings violentely. "My cell phone is ringing!" Mario then answers it. "Hello? An emergency? Right away!"

"What is it, Mario?" Luigi asked. Mario told Luigi about the cellphone call.

"We have to fix this problem quick!" Mario said.

"Right!" Luigi added. He noticed that Master Hand was above him, and he shouted to him, "Sorry, Master Hand, but we have to go to a place called Domino City and check out the plumbing from a store called the Kame Store!"

With that, both Mario and Luigi drive off into a nearby warp portal in the snow. After the plumbers go into the warp, the portal disappears.

Master Hand sighed. "Oh great. Now we're missing TWO racers."

Seto chuckled. "Hee hee, never fails to call those unfortunate workers."

"Aw right, bro! You sure showed them!" Mokuba cheered.

Unfortunately for Seto/Mokuba, both Joey AND Mai caught wind of Seto's trick, and they weren't TOO happy about it.

Joey shook his fist in the air and growled. "Kaiba...that cheater!"

"I think it's time that we taught him a lesson," Mai said, as she uploaded a bunch of bo-bombs.

Yoshi then thought of something and looked up at Master Hand. "Hey Master Hand," Yoshi said, "I thought that you couldn't use items from the Mushroom KIngdom."

"Actually, Yoshi..." Master Hand mused, "You can. And you don't have to worry. Everyone can bring in their own weapons."

Yoshi shook his head in understandment. "Your own items, eh? well...in that case..." Yoshi said, as he took out a couple of eggs. He looked at both Blackmage Jr. and Scott/Erika.

"Hey, what's Yoshi doing." Blackmage Jr said.

Scott noticed this, and his eyes widened. "OH shit..."

"Yoshi's gonna blast us! AHHHH!" Erika screamed.

Yoshi gulped. "Sorry guys, but here goes nothin'!" Yoshi apoligized, as he threw the eggs at the pair-up, and sent Blackmage Jr. and Scott/Erika into the freezing snow.

"Scott/Erika and Blackmage Jr. have been knocked out of the race! They'll rejoin the racers in the next one," Master Hand announced.

Blackmage Jr. growled. "Damn it, we were so close."

Scott mumbled. "Mother...that good for nothing..."

Erika started to sob. "Waah! We got knocked out of the race!" Erika cried.

Yoshi sighed, and turned back to steering his car. Seto/Mokuba took 2nd place, since the Mario brothers were out of the race.

"Do you think we got a good chance at winning?" Kazooie asked Dr. Hoshi, as she adjusted Banjo's car engine.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Well, I'll tell you this. If we manage to get pass the YS/DKR bosses and knock both Seto and Mokuba out of the race, we'll have a good chance of winning."

"Yeah, but I hope it won't be too late for that," Max said, looking at his PokeNav, "Cause according to my PokeNav, we only have to go through 3 more areas to complete this race trek. And then it's off to the Lethal Lava Volcanoes."

May shuddered a bit. "Leathle Lava Volcano? Sounds scary..."

"Of course it is, you dingbat. It's suppose to be like that," Misty pointed out.

Yoshi took out another egg and threw it at SetoMokuba. It miserably missed. "Dang it, I gotta find another way to get a good counterattack," Yoshi said.

* * *

Shadow managed to get out of the tree and sped back onto the track. He was in 12th place, with Sonic/Amy, Rocky/Twilight, and Gin/Megaman/Protoman in front of them.

"Damn it... How can I pick these guys off?" Shadow said tom himself, as he used Chaos Spear to catch up with Sonic/Amy.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile, were once again, blasting through with Chaos Control, blasting their way to the front, but trying to get Shadow off their tail.

Bart Simpson was trying to grind off of cars, but wasn't having much luck. "Damn, I gotta find myself somewhere to grind," Bart said. He noticed James Bond's tank.

"Aha! The perfect decoy!" Bart said, as he skatboarded side by side with james Bond.

James Bond himsefl as already taking out mines for the other racers behind him. "Let's see if these racers can handle the one and only James Bond," He said, as he threw the mines behind him, which led several crashes among the racers behind.

Bart saw this, and he gulped. "Ay curamba! I better stay away from those mines..." Bart muttered to himself.

"FILTH!" Oscar the Grouch yelled, as he threw filth at Knuckles and Rogue, as well as Blaze the Cat.

"YECCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!" Rouge griped as she dodged the fifth. "Knuckles! Koopa shell!"

"Whoa!" Blaze said, as she used her psychic powers to remove the filth.

Knuckles handed two shells to Rouge, and watched her fire them at Oscar.

Oscar the Grouch easily avoided the Koopa shell and threw several fireballs at Knuckles/Rouge, sending them into the snow.

"Got any bright ideas?" Knuckles said to Rouge.

Rouge sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Knuxie. Not a thought."

"Damn, that retarded muppet is too powerful," Blaze thought to herself. She then crashed into an iceberg.

"HA-HA! You suck!" Oscar taunted, as he laughed and sped away.

* * *

Sonic, meanwhile, was quickly rocketing to front of the race, after a few mushroom pick me ups from Amy, passing the other racers. "Almost there..." He could see Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, Yami Yugi/Mewlon, and Banjo-Kazooie, who were all right behind Seto/Mokuba.

"You're ready to do it, Sonic?" Amy remarked as she handed Sonic one of the mushrooms, of which was the super speedy Golden Mushroom.

Sonic smiled, nodding his head as he took the Golden Mushroom, chucking it into the engine as he patted Amy on the head. "You know it, Ames! Hold on tight!"

Amy giggled as she held her hands together. "Oh Sonic, you're so cool and collected, even when you're racing in cars...!"

Sonic, enjoying Amy's typical compliments, then pushed a button on his dashboard and the floor opened up near his feet, smirking as he glanced down. "Well, old sayings never die. Eat your heart out, Fred Flintstone." He put his feet through and started to run on the road. His super speed gave his car a HUGE boost.

"Would you stop calling me out on that already!?" A very grumpy Fred Flintstone exclaimed as he was trying to enjoy his Budrock beer, but failing, hearing himself get referenced by the racers often, mostly Sonic.

"It's all right, Fred. It looks like that nasty little pincushion is gonna have some company pretty soon." Barney Rubble reassured him as he began laughing, eating a Bronto Burger.

Indeed, back on the snowy racecourse, right at that moment, Yugi/Tea took out several mushrooms and threw bob-ombs into Sonic's car, which made it explode. As Sonic and Amy fell, Yugi and Tea smiled.

"Nice job, Yugi!" Tea complimented, as she kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi blushed, to Tea's comment AND her kiss. "Thanks, Tea..." He said, as they zoomed ahead to catch up with the forerunners.

When Sonic opened his eyes, he could see nothing but white. "Am... Am I dead?" He asked himself, feeling chilly due to his back being on the frosty snow.

But then he could feel a weight on his face, and could see little pictures of himself. Amy's panties were in his face. "Uh...nice panties Amy..." Sonic said from underneath her.

"EEK!" Amy leapt up, hearing Sonic's comment. Amy blushed madly. "Sonic! Oh, not again!" She tried in vain to cover herself, accidentally releasing a brassy, deep pitched fart on Sonic's face, who wasn't that much bothered by it, shockingly enough, likely due to the fact that the gas blast, combined with Amy's weight, helped warm up the hedgehog in the freezing snow that he was lying on.

Shadow, meanwhile, was using the same technique that Sonic was trying before his car blew up, and sped right past Sonic and Amy. "Damn, do I feel the need... the need for speed!" Shadow quoted from Top Gun, as he tossed up a mushroom, giving him a burst of speed, sending him rocketing away and ending up right next to Yami Yugi/Mewlon.

"Take this, suckahs!" Shadow cackled, as he rammed into Yami Yugi/Mewlon and sent the pair into the frosted lake. The car fell through the ice, and both Yami Yugi and Mewlon were trapped in ice.

Shadow smirked, and then he turned to the others. "Only four more to go..." Shadow said to himself, as he took out another mushroom and used it to reach May/Misty/Max.

May looked behind her to see Shadow. "Eek! Yoshi, turn around quick!"

Yoshi noticed Shadow, and he smirked as he took out a couple of green dotted Yoshi eggs. "I'll take care of him fast..." Yoshi said, as he threw the eggs at Shadow, all of them missing. " _D'oh I Missed!_ "

"Way to go, dumbass." Dr. Hoshi sarcastically congratulated as he was driving the steering wheel, having seen Yoshi's failed attempt to hit Shadow.

Shadow noticed this and swerved his car, avoiding the eggs. "PHEW! That was TOO close..." Shadow mumbled to himself. He moved next to Yoshi and gave the car a big ram.

Yoshi nearly fell out as he looked at an angry Shadow. "Ow! Hey, what's with you, Shadow?" Yoshi shouted angrily.

Shadow growled, and then he yelled, "I should ask YOU that, since YOU attacked me!"

"He's got a good point." Dr. Hoshi stated, causing Shadow to smile in response. "He was just defending himself against you."

"Shut up, doc." Yoshi groaned as he then hung his head down. "Sorry, Shadow, but this IS a race to see who's the best, and I've already teamed up..."

"At least you're being honest about it." Banjo stated as he approached Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi and Shadow.

"Like being honest works in a race." Kazooie remarked as she munched on some bird seed.

After hearing the bear and birds' two cents, Shadow narrowed his eyes at Yoshi's comment, the black hedgehog turning his focus back to the dinosaurs. "Oh, so that's what you think, eh? Well, if that's the case..." Shadow then rammed Yoshi's car again, nearly not knocking only Yoshi out, but Dr. Hoshi/Kazooie/Max, May/Misty, and Banjo down.

"AHH! WHOA! GREAT SCOTT! AAIEE! OH NO! YIPES! OW!" They all yelled in pain and shock at several times.

Shadow smirked and sped ahead. "This is the ultimate power! See ya, suckahs!" Shadow taunted, as he laughed deviously and sped towards Seto/Mokuba.

* * *

"Quick! We gotta beat both Seto/Mokuba AND Shadow now!" Kazooie said, as she randomly took out a few eggs and arranged them.

Banjo sighed. "Yeah, but what use will it be, Kazooie? We still got that explosion button, and we can't get rid of it or anything, but-"

"Problem solved," Dr. Hoshi said, holding the explosion button. "It took a while, but we manage to do it."

"Yeah, and just in the luck of time too," Max chirped, looking at his PokeNav. "Because according to my PokeNav, we are arriving at the hardest part of this stage; the Icy Caverns."

Yoshi groaned. "Oh God, anything BUT the Icy Cavern. I mean, the snow and cold weather is one thing, but we don't need colder caverns AND ice to ruin it."

"C'mon, Yoshi," May chirped, "We can go through this. We went through harder things, and this will be a piece of cake."

Yoshi sighed. "All right, then, if it'll get us to the lead."

And so, after that sentence, the team zoomed into the cold Icy Caverns, which is considered to be the most dangerous part of the Birdo Mountains...

* * *

Waluigi was steering while Stanley and Toad foxed the car engines. Daisy and Toadette continued to throw items, until they felt ahookshot. Waluigi looked over to see Espio's group. "HEY! What the hell do ya think you're doin'?"

"Lead us out of here!" Espio shouts..

"No way! Do it yourself!" Waluigi shouts back, as he tries to pull off the hook, but it won't come off, so he pulls out a saw and tries to cut it, but still no use. Espio chuckles.

"It's useless," Vector added, as he threw a Koopa shell behind him. "There is no way you can cut through the hardness of this chain!"

"Grrrrr!" Waluigi growls angrily.

"Leave them alone," Daisy tells her boyfriend, glaring up at the sky before resuming her talk with Waluigi. "He's not my boyfriend! Cut that out! ...Anyway, Wally, this isn't a big problem."

"Yeah," Toadette added, munching on some vanilla donuts, "They are still behind us, so we will reach the finish line first anyway."

Waluigi thought about it, and then he smiled. "Now that you said it, you're right! Even if these guys are following us, they cannot get pass us in that fashion!"

"Oh yeah?" Charmy annoyingly asks.

" _Oh yeah!_ " Waluigi barks back.

"Oh yeah?" Charmy replied as he stuck his tongue out.

"OH YEAH!" The Kool Aid Guy exclaimed as he popped up in front of Charmy, scaring the crap out of the little bee as everyone else rolled their eyes, with the Kool Aid Man falling into the snow on the course.

Darth Fade-R chuckles. "We'll see about that later."

Waluigi falls down on his back. He gets back up and shouts, "You idiot! You should reply, 'Oh yeah?' instead! You just broke the fad!"

"Fad, smad," Darth Fade-R said to Waluigi. Waluigi sighed and turned back to steering.

* * *

As the trio entered inside the Icy Caverns, Dr. Hoshi, Kazooie, and Max were playing goldfish in Yoshi's car, while Yoshi and Banjo were playing Battleship. May and Misty were chatting about celeberty boys.

Banjo groaned, slapping his right hand on his forehead. "Damn it, not again. Yoshi, I'm tired of playin' Battleship."

Yoshi frowned at Banjo's response. "What for?" Yoshi asked.

Banjo glared at Yoshi, folding his arms. "Cause I think you're cheating."

Yoshi sweatdropped, and he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, "Uh... no I'm not. It's just... that..." Feeling defeated, he shrugged in response. "D'oh, dah well. What do ya wanna do now?"

"How 'bout we see who can spot the most icicles?" Banjo suggested.

Yoshi smiled smuggly. "You're on, hairy!" Yoshi shouted, as Banjo and Yoshi started to count the icicles that they saw.

Dr. Hoshi was on a winning streak. Kazooie and Max weren't doing so bad, either; in fact the only problem Max had was that he was hungry.

"I got an ace," Dr. Hoshi said, showing his cards to Kazooie.

Kazooie cursed. 'Damn it! How come you keep winnin' and I get nothin'?"

"Maybe because you have a horrible deck?" Dr. Hoshi teased, as he chuckled. Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"I'm kinda hungry myself," Max said, as his stomach growled.

May smiled. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't think of food."

Max blushed, but then he remembered that May was here, and he glanced at her. "Shut up, May."

"Mey, don't talk to my home girl like that," Misty barked at Max.

Max threw a raspberry at Misty. "Heh, make me!" He taunted. Misty growled. May just shook her head and sighed.

"C'mon! Dude, it's your turn," Kazooie impatiently said to Max.

Max turned back. "Sorry," He said, as he looked at his deck and asked, "Anyone got 8s?"

While Max/Kazooie/Dr. Hoshi continued to play Gold Fish, Banjo noticed a small, black-and-blue figure on the road. "Who's that?" Banjo asked.

Dr. Hoshi turned around and winced. It was a few minutes before he noticed who the figure was. "That's Meta Knight!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Yoshi scratched his head. "Meta Knight? Here?" He murmured as he folded his arms. "Something about this predicament is too familiar..."

"You got that right." Meta Knight replied to Yoshi, shocking the green Yoshisaurus.

"Hey, what's he doin'?" Misty asked, pointing to Meta Knight's plan of action.

Suddenly, without muttering another word for the rest of the chapter, Meta Knight whistled, and 2000 of Meta Knight's flunkies appeared. Meta Knight pointed his sword in the air, and then he then jumped into the darkness.

Yoshi had a strange look on his face. "That's it? He's gonna send some flunkies on us?" Yoshi blurted out. "It's the same tactic that Shadow pulled on us back in the Sauropod Forest, except even lamer! He didn't even have a witty quip!"

Misty groaned as she took out two of her Pokeballs. "And I was going to fight him too. He's nothin' but a chicken."

"Chicken!" Max shouted, as he blurted in laughter.

Kazooie laughed and imitated, "Bawk bawk! Cluck, bawk! Cluck cluck cluck bawk! Bawk bawk, cluck!" Suddenly, Kazooie gasped because she realized something. "Wait a minute!"

"What's wrong, Kazooie?" May asked.

"I'm insulting my cousins!" Kazooie shouted.

"Moron," Dr. Hoshi muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes.

The flunkies then took out weapons. "PREPARE YOURSELVES!" They all shouted.

Yoshi glared at them and started throwing eggs. Dr. Hoshi used magic spells instead, which helped a lot, since the flunkies used icicles are shields. May and Misty threw out their Pokemon to aid, but not before they too had become part of the fight. May was punching the flunkies and using her butt to knock them out. Misty was kicking and slapping the flunkies.

Banjo used his backpack as a weapon and started to ram the flunkies with them. Kazooie shoot several of her eggs at the flunkies, which sent several bodies through the icy caverns. Max threw several mines at the flunkies, and the mines caused several explosions that the entrance to the Icy Caverns were knocked down, and the other racers were forced to find another way.

"There's too many of them!" May said, as she used her butt again to knock out some flunkies.

Yoshi gasped. "I know, but this is the only way to fight them off!"

"Yeah! And besides, it's our only chance to reaching the leaders!" Dr. Hoshi said, firing a fireball at two flunkies.

Kazooie was gasping for breath, hoping that the flunkies wouldn't attack any more. "How much linger until we get out of here?" She asked Max.

Max looked at his PokeNav. "We just have to go through the last few intersections, and we'll be outta here."

"Thank God..." Misty said, as she watched her Psyduck get knocked out easily. The flunkies then huddled, and they all attacked the trio of racers at the same time.

"AHHH!" The racers cried, as their echoes could be heard throughout the entire cavern.

* * *

_The following former real life people that were authors will be represented by the Mii Fighters._

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Xiao-Darkcloud said to RoyalFanatic, as she took out a protective shield and placed it on the car. "This idea Nevis has sounds like it would fail..."

"Hey Xiao, this will work! It always work when I'm around..." RoyalFanatic said, as she chuckled evilly.

Caliban oddly looked at Yugiohfreak, and then went next to Turquoise Moonlight for protection. "Uh...that RoyalFanatic girl over there is creeping me out..." Caliban whispered.

Turquoise sighed. "Don't worry about it, Caliban." The SSBM/Sonic-obsessed girl said to Caliban. "When RoyalFanatic's like this, she's hard to stop."

"Oh, stow it, Turquoise!" RoyalFanatic protested. "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"At least my ideas are safe..." Turquoise retorted.

"Will you guys stop it? I'm tryin' to see who's in front of us," Nevis said, looking at the odd map she has found in a treasure chest.

"Yeesh, you could have thought of something better, but you couldn't, huh?" Caliban said to Nevis.

Nevis growled. "Shut up! We gotta get to the lead if we want to win! About 10 racers were already eliminated just for this race, and there's still a hundred more!"

"Well, I'd like to see YOU come up with a great big idea!" RoyalFanatic teased.

Nevis sighed. "Oh, all right. It's lie this..." She started again. All of the other feminine authors, including the non-author male Cameraman, huddld to hear Nevis's great plan.

* * *

"Doc," Yoshi asked as he, Dr. Hoshi, and the others were racing through the icy cavern, fighting the various flunkies.

"What, Yoshi?" Dr. Hoshi sighed as he was getting a bit tired of Yoshi's frequent questions. "We were just talking in the author's note. What more do you have to say to me?"

"Most people aren't gonna look at this, are they?" Yoshi stated as he turned to Dr. Hoshi.

Taking a moment to think, the purple Yoshi like dinosaur just shook his head. "No, Yosh, no they aren't."

"That's a shame." Arceus stated as he was watching the entire race from his personal space in a different dimension, being able to see anything and everything as he could feel time disorienting itself.

Ness is throwing several mines behind him at the other racers. The boosters attached to the engine of Popo's car emits a powerful flame that makes the car travel really fast.

"Wow! It's as fast as a motorcycle!" Ness exclaimed.

Popo smirked. "Well, what did ya expect? Thanks to Mr. Game-And-Watch, we got the best car there was!"

Ness looked at Mr. Game-And-Watch. 'Really? Where did you get it?"

Before Mr. Game-And-Watch could speak, Team Rocket came next to them.

"Haha! Look at your measly car, vrats!" Jessie laughs.

James chuckled. "What can it do?"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Can't you see that it travels faster than ordinary cars?"

Popo added, "Yeah, and THIS one happens to drive well in snow as well as ice!"

"So? Can it do anything cooler than THAT?" Meowth taunted.

"We will crush you!" Jessie and James shouted at the same time, as Meowth steers the Rocket mobile towards Popo's car.

"HEY!" Nana screamed, "What are you doin'?"

"Hehehehe...so this thing can do great in the snow, huh?" Meowth asked, as he rammed the Team Rocket car into Popo's car. Mewth plans to push Popo's group off the track.

"Hey! Cut that out! Get away from us!" Ness shouted angrily at the cat-like Pokemon.

Meowth smirked. "You're finished! HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not! PK Flash!" Ness shouted, as he snaps his fingers and a bright flash engulfs the scene, blinding Team Rocket.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T SEE! STOP THE CAR!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shout at several times, as they crash into the snow.

Fortunately for Popo and his friends, they are able to stay on the snowy track.

"Phew… Got rid of them crooks." Ness said, as he sighed reliefed.

Popo gasped, and then went back to steering. "Thank God...I thought that we were done for..."

Ness turned to Mr. Game-And-Watch. "So, what were you gonna say again, Mr. Game-And-Watch?"

* * *

Haru Glory is trying to catch up with the others. Suddenly, Marth/Roy/Lillian/Sheena/Pikachu, riding on their new convertable, come up next to him.

"Uh...is there any problem?" Haru asks.

Pikachu only smirks. "Nope. Just wanted to give you...THIS!"

Pikachu then starts to charge up electricity, and then realeases it upon Haru Glory, sending the guy crashing into the ice wall in front of him

KABOOM!

PIkachu give Marth and Roy high fives while Lillian and Sheena hug each other, and then the group zoom off.

"So it seems that Haru Glory is eliminated!" Master Hand announced, who saw everything from the big screen in front of him. "Surely no one can be in healthy condition after going through an explosion like that. Therefore, Haru Glory is out of this race!"

"Aw man..." Haru Glory moaned, as he tried to regain conciousness.

* * *

"Damn, we're getting beaten out here," Black Mage said, as a bullet bill was headed for the FF1 crew.

Theif noticed this, and shouted, "Quick! Turn the car!"

"I'm tryin'! But it's no use! The track is too slippery!" Red Mage shouted, as the bullet bill hit the car, sending the Final Fantasy 1 characters into the snow.

"GAH!" They all yelled, as Jak's group passes them. Everyone in Jak's group looked at the knocked out Final Fantasy 1 characters, and they shrugged.

Master hand looked at the screen and announced, "Well, it seems as if the Final Fantasy 1 characters have been eliminated as well." Master Hand sighes to himself. "We're havin' lots of eliminations today...wonder where the others are..."

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick were speeding towards the leaders, but they tried to avoid Timber and Conker at the same time.

"Spongebob, those two mammals are catching up. What are we going to do?" Said Patrick, as he used a mushroom to make the car zoom ahead.

Spongebob took out a missile launcher. "We'll have to improvise!" He shouted, as he fired the missile at Timber and Conker, but they avoided it, just for it to hit...Drumstick?

"AWWWK!" Shouted Drumstick, as he was sent flying. Pipsy cheered.

"YES! Take that, Drumstick! Now it's time to claim victory!" Squealed Pipsy, as she took out a mushroom to catch up with Timber and Conker.

"Conker, let's fire some rockets at those fools!" Timber shouted to his squirrel friend, as he pointed to the nearby Spongebob and Patrick.

Bumper looked back to see Knuckles and Rouge catching up. "Hey, those two are catching up," He said to Mumbo and Bottles.

Bottles turned to Mumbo. "What are we going to do, Mumbo?" Bottles asked.

Mumbo took out a rocket and attached it to the car. "We speed away," Said Mumbo as he launched the rocket to send it zoomign ahead.

Bumper used a few mushrooms to catch up. "HEY! Wait for me!" He shouted, as he zoomed ahead of Knuckles and Rouge.

Rouge started tossing her and Knuckles soem more mushrooms while at the same time grabbing the back of Knuckles' seat and flapping her wings, to give them an extra boost, catching up to those that passed them.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Bumper as he threw a bob-omb at their car. It sent Knuckles and Rouge flying, but ironically, it sent them in fifth place.

"BUMPER, YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Mumbo and Bottles angrily shouted, as Bumper coward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, really!" Bumper said, trying to clear off the accident.

Rouge and Knuckles landed smack dab ahead, right in fifth place. "Alright! This is what we're talking about!" They said in unison, as they started to gang up on on the other for leaders.

"Patrick!' Spongebob cried.

Patrick's eyes widened to see Timber and Conker approaching. "Oh damn...we won't survive this."

Somewhere in the audience, Squidward was cheering loudly. And people were confused by it.

* * *

"Anyone remember when we were involved?' Birdo asked as the other Yoshi Kart racers shook their heads in response, making Birdo sigh as they kept on driving through the snowy course.

* * *

"Brrrr!" Master Hand shivered, "Man, it's freezing out here tonight at the Birdo Mountains! Since the First Annual Yoshi Kart Grand Prix, as it is known, is taking place all over the different lands and islands of Dinosaur Land, I have to be quite frank when I say that this is the coldest place to be. Especially when it's freezing this much!"

"I agree," Taj added, wrapped in a red-and-yellow blanket, "I can barely even feel my toes!"

"Well, let's get to stats, then." He looked at a computerized map. "It seems that Seto Kaiba and Mokuba are still retaining their lead, but I could be wrong. No signs of Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, or Banjo-Kazooie, though. Bowser's group is actually doing a splendid job keeping tabs on this racecourse, but I can't say the same for some of the other racers..."

"Let's just go check up on them, then." Taj said, looking at the projectile screen, for which the footage of the race was being shown on.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was speeding down the narrow strip that wasn't snow. He made a right turn on the upcoming curve, and noticed a ramp in front of him.

_This is a piece of cake_ , Ash said to himself, smiling with confidence. He went over the ramp, and landed on the other side of the snowbounded land. Behind Ash were Link/Samus and Sora, who were desperately trying to maintain their current places.

"Beat it, elf boy!" Sora shouted, fencing Epona with his Keyblade, "You can't overcome me! I shall win this race and leave you in the snow!"

"That's what you think!" Link said, throwing his boomerange in the air, and watching it smack Sora in the back of the head, before grabbing it. "All right, Samus, let him have it!"

Samus nodded. "Finally!" She aimed her cannon at the unconcious Sora, and fired. Sora's vehicle exploded into flames, with Sora unconcious in the freezing snow.

"Excellent job, Samus!" Link said as Epona galloped closer to Ash.

Ash sneered. "Now way am I letting an elf boy and his armor pal pass me." He took out Corphish. "Corphish! Use Bubblebeam on Link and Samus!"

"Corphish!" The lobster-like Pokemon replied. It aimed at Epona, and shot several bubbles out of its claw. The bubbles hit Epona, but weren't very effective.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, "What could bring down that horse?" He snapped his fingers. "Water Gun!" He looked at Corphish. "Corphish! Use Water Gun!"

Corphish saluted. "Corphish cor!" He fired water out of its claw at Epona, and had an impact, knocking Epona down into the snow.

"EWpona, get up!" LInk cried as he and Samus pushed Epona up from the snow. "This is no time for laying in the snow!"

"Yeah! And we're not going to lose to some twerp, either!" Samus added, glaring at Ash's disappearing form.

Ash sighed and shook his head. "When will people start to realize that I'm not 10 years old anymore..." He said to himself, returning Corphish to its Pokeball.

* * *

Pikachu, Marth, and Roy were being followed swiftly by Megaman, Protoman, and Gin. Of course, Gin was taking a nap, sdo Megaman and Protoman were the ones in action.

"Keep chasing them down," Megaman said, "We'll wear them down enough for us to pass."

Protoman nodded. "Right." He then placed on some soothing music, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere mood.

Pikachu couldn't help but feel dreamy as he listened to the gentle tone of the soft music. "It's so peaceful...I'm gonna take just one quick nap..." He started drooling on the steering wheel, obviously a sign that he was asleep.

Marth yawned. "Yeah, it is getting close to my sleep time, too." He cuddled himself in the vehicle, and went to sleep.

Roy placed earmuffs on his ears. "They're not gonna put me to sleep that easy."

Megaman and Protoman slowly approached as they checked to see if all of the team members went to sleep.

"Are they sleeping?' Protoman whispered, driving the steering wheel.

Megaman peered into the vehicle. "I'm not so sure..." He failed to notice that Roy snuck behind and... **WHAM!**

"MEGAMAN?!" Protoman shouted, turning around, much to his surprise, to see Roy, holding his sword proudly and standing on an unconcious Megaman.

"Sorry, but this party's over." He used his Flare Blade on the car's engine, causing it to explode abruptly, and sending the car in flames. Roy got back into his own vehicle as he watched Protoman scream when his car crashed into the snow. Roy smirked.

"Chump." He said, as he placed alarm clocks by Pikachu and Marth, before he moved Pikachu to take the steering wheel and drive.

* * *

Link and Samus are still behind Ash Ketchum, determined to pass.

"Come on! Let us pass!" Link demanded.

Ash shook his head. "No!" He sent out Torkoal. "Torkoal! Flamethrower!"

"COOOOOOOOOAL!" Torkoal shouted, firing a spiral flame at Epona, burning Link's magestic horse.

"EPONA!" Link screeched, "Samus, where's the nearest water spot!"

Samus frantically looked around. She pointed to the north, seeing a small watering hole. "Over there! Quick!" She said.

Link tugged Epona's reins, and Epona ran off the path, going to the watering hole.

Ash smiled. "Good work, Torkoal. Now they can't follow us." He noticed the pile of snow on a ridge on his right. "Torkoal, ember!"

"Coooooal!" The fire tortoise shouted, obeying Ash by firing small balls of fire at the ridge, causing the snow to melt into water and plunge down on the road, turning into ice because of the cold. "( _Arceus, that hurt my fucking voice...)_ "

* * *

"Now they can't get to us!" Ash cackled evilly, "Great! Now I can win this race, Link-free!" He continued chortling as he drove away.

Lady Palutena farted as she waved her right hand in the air, smiling. "Ahh, that felt so much better! And It warmed me up, too!"

"Oh gross!" Medusa hissed as she and the various other members of the audience moved away from the grassy green goddess. "Keep those sulfur fumes in your fat ass, pale tuna!"

Palutena farted a brassy fart at Medusa, causing the two goddesses to get into a cat fight as the audience members were distracted between it and the race.

* * *

"Gack! There's too many of 'em!" Kazooie shouted, as she whacked another bunch of flunkies with her grenade eggs.

Yoshi groaned. It seemed that he and his friends were doomed to be under the flunkies attacks, but that wouldn't stop them from winning the race. Yoshi roared, and started to blast the flunkies woth his own Yoshi Beam attack.

May gasped in surprise as she saw Yoshi blast the enemies. "Wow, I didn't know Yoshi could do that!"

Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Well, May, I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until Yoshi started to attack using his own beam. Besides, I got one too!"

And to prove that statement, Dr. Hoshi started to blasts several other flunkies with his famous Yoshi Beam of Science, which also caused confusion. Dr. Hoshi turned to May.

"See what I mean?" Dr. Hoshi said.

May only nodded, still in shock about Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi's powerful beam attacks.

* * *

"Ugh...I can't see a hing in this snow!" Spongebob shouted, trying to see through the snowing climate of the mountain.

Patrick scoffed. "Well duh, Spongebob. What do ya expect?"

"I expect that we better get rid of those guys before it's too late!" Spongebob shouted, ponting to Timber and Conker.

Timber chuckled. "Time to take out the trash."

"It is time indeed," Conker added, as he aimed a spiny shell at Spongebob's car, and released it.

"AHHH!" Spongebob and Patrick cried, as they hung onto each other. But then they realized something. A spiny shell only gets the person who is in first! And since the bosses CAN'T be affected by spiny shells...

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Huh?" Timber shouted in disbelief.

"What in the seven depths of hell?" Conker also shouted, astonished.

Spongebob and Patrick were just as confused. Master Hand flew over by them.

"According to the screen, it seems that both Seto/Mokuba and Shadow the Hedgehog have been eliminated, after being blasted." Master Hand told them. The four racers looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to zoom ahead.

* * *

In the middle of the pack, or more specifically, 24-21st places, Cloud Stirfe zoomed across the snowy path in his motorcycle, trying to overtake Lyn and Eliwood. "I'll be damned if those Fire Emblem characters overtake ME!" He said to himself, as he launched a banana peel at the two Fire Emblem characters.

"Look, Eliwood!" shouted Lyn, as she pointed to the banana peel.

"Don't worry about that, Lyn," replied Eliwood calmly as he moved the car out of the way, "I'd say, using such prehistorical ways of winning, for shame."

"Oh is that so, pretty boy?" Cloud launched a Koopa shell directly at their wheels.

"Noo!" shouted Eliwood as he did a sharp turn on his car and crashed into Cloud.

"ACK!" Cloud tried to regain control of his cycle. "Idiot!" He shouted.

He tossed up a mushroom giving him an extra burst of speed. "So long suckers!" He sped away at high speed.

"Smithers! Pull closer to the infernal Clown Car! I'll knock it off the road!" Mr. Burns said to his willing assistant.

"Will do, sir!" Smithers said, as he pulled the limo along side of the Krustymobile, as Mr. Burns prepared a Koopa shell.

"Oh no you don't ya crusty old coot!" Krusty launched not one, but two banana peels at the wheels, causing the limo to go skidding off course into a frosted pond.

"Mr. Burns! Are you all right?" Smithers asked.

Mr. Burns growled. "I'm quite fine, Smithers, but we'll soon have our revenge...soon enough...hmmhmmhmmmhAHAHAHAHA!" As Mr. Burns laughed evilly, Smithers eventually joined in.

Master Hand wondered to himself. "Hmm...that's funny. There were THREE racers before," he said to himself, as he looked at the screen...

Crazy Hand was behind the Flying Krock and the Star Fox, firing lighting bolts at the two ships.

"Can someone please tell me who the hell is firing at us?" Fox yelled.

"Damn, what just happened?" Peppy Hare asked Kaptain.

Kaptain shrugged and said, "I dunno, I think it's that Crazy Hand guy."

"LOOK OUT!" Falco shouted, as Crazy Hand fired beams at the Star Fox ship and the Flying Krock.

"Prepare to fire an offensive on Crazy Hand. NOW!" Fox McCloud yelled to Falco and Slippy.

"Preparing to fire." Slippy said. "Falco, you got the ammo loaded yet?"

"Yeah. Though...I can't think we're forgetting someone..." Falco said, as he scratched his head.

"Krusty the Clown is back in action!" Krusty said, as he started up his car.

"Me, me, your forgetting me!" Krystal yelled at the four mercenaries.

"Oh, sorry, Krystal," Falco apologized.

"Fire, NOW!" Fox shouted to Slippy.

"Firing!" Slippy shouted as he fired three bob-ombs at Crazy Hand.

Kaptain sighed. "Arr, tis be time to cause destruction..." He said, as he fired a cannonball at Crazy Hand, which made him fall on top of Barney the Dinosaur.

Peppy Hare sweatdropped. He said, "At least that takes care of Barney."

Yet, even with a giant hand on him, Barney still managed to sing his stupid songs.

"Lalalala! I love driving! You love driving! We all like to be driving! With a knick knack, patty whack, give a dog a bone! This old man came rolling home!" Barney sang, as he laughed jolly to himself.

"D'oh!" Falco shouted, as Kaptain and Peppy Hare covered their ears.

"Why won't he ever die?" Fox asked the others.

"It's stupid PBS kids fault," Peppy Hare moaned.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination...when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation! Barney teaches lots of things like how to play pretend...A-B-C's and 1-2-3's and how to be a friend!" Slippy sang.

"SHUT UP!" The others yelled.

Slippy looked down in shame. "Sorry," He mused.

* * *

The flunkies and the racers inside the Icy Caverns were STILL fighting. Yoshi manages to get a few flunkies by blasting his Yoshi Beams at them, as well as using his flutter kicks. Dr. Hoshi also fires his Yoshi beams of Science at the flunkies.

"This is TOO easy," Dr. Hoshi said to Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, though we still should keep up our guard."

"I REALLY could go for, like, a burger now!" Max groaned, as he held his stomach in pain.

"Max, shut up about your stomach and help us!" May shouted, as she used her butt again to whack the flunkies.

Max sighed and he got up. The battle wasn't over yet.

Kazooie is blasting the crap out of the flunkies by using her great arsenial of eggs, while Banjo is using his backpack to create more trouble for the flunkies to handle. Banjo smiles.

"Yet another good reason to have a backpack," Banjo said, as he smiled.

May does several impressive attacks on the flunkies using her butt while Misty and Max double team and attack the flunkies in a pair. Even the Pokemon that May and Misty have help out to defeat the flunkies.

"Do you give up?" Kazooie asks one of the troops, "Do you guys have enough pain?"

"NEVER!" The troop barked back at Kazooie, as he summoned even more flunkies, which were now more powerful.

"Damn it..." Kazooie moaned, as she started to freeze the flunkies using her icy eggs.

Max moaned. "Great, isn't it? We've been in this cave for so long, I'm so hungry that I can eat a huge skyscraper, and now, we got new flunkies."

May glared at Max. "What's so grand about that?" May asked.

Max mumbled, and then he shouted at the tip of his lungs, "ISN'T THERE ANYWAY TO DEFEAT THESE GUYS?"

The racers sighed and shoo ktheir heads. Max fell onto the ground of the car and groaned. All hope was lost, but not before a voice shouts...

"ANKYLOSAURUS SHOCKWAVE!"

"GUH?" The racers and the flunkies say in unison, as several lighting bolts appear fromk nowhere and zap the flunkies.

"Hey, look!" May said, pointing at the zapped flunkies.

DZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! Nearly all of the flunkies were zapped to death as the remaining ones summoned more, not not before another voice shouted...

"It's flunky bustin' time! ULTIMA FIREBALL!"

Several huge fireballs appeared from the sky and burned the newly formed flunkies. Yoshi/Dr. Hoshi, May/Misty/Max, and Banjo/Kazooie were all left in confusion.

"Who could that be?" May asked.

Yoshi looked in the sky to find a similar figure. He smiled. "Guys, I know those voices! It's Peppy and Clario!"

"What's up?" Clario shouted happily at the racers. "It's a-Clario time!"

Peppy laughed. 'Sorry we took so long!" He stated, waving to the others. "We had other business to attend to!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, as did the other racers. "You guys just came in the knick of time!" Dr. Hoshi said.

"Yeah, right at the cliffhanger." Kazooie pointed out as the others groaned, knowing that they now had to wait another chapter.

"I hate it when he does that!" Peppy growled, referring to the author as he pulled out some cold lettuce and munched on it in annoyance.


End file.
